


'The Daily Dose of Magnus Babe'

by zinpan38



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring Alec, Confident Alec, Confused Magnus, Contains homophobic slurs, Dense Magnus, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Might have more tags in later chapters, My summary is really bad TBH, Pining Alec, Sassy Raphael, Slow Build, i apologize beforehand, idk anymore, might add more relationships, really very slow burn, shy magnus, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 74,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinpan38/pseuds/zinpan38
Summary: Meeting of shy Magnus and fabulous Alec. :-|Snippet of chap 1:‘Oh my god, well done Magnus, you have totally and utterly embarrassed yourself in front of such a HOT Greek god!’ he berates himself mentally. :-| **ON TEMPORARY HIATUS, BUT NOT ABANDONED**MANY APOLOGIES TO THE READERS :-((*Also editing in progress, no updates yet. Still working on it, hence the hiatus because I don't know when will I post any update. Sorry again:-((*





	1. Greek God

**Author's Note:**

> First multichaps, no beta, so all mistakes are mine  
> (Ididnotcheckmuch) :-|  
> Enjoy :-|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited version.

POV M

“This is so frustrating!” Magnus grumbled with a frown.

He’s been racking his brain over his math homework for nearly two hours and he got nothing. Nothing! It can’t be helped that math is his nemesis and he had this profound hatred for it ever since he was little. He just don’t get  _math_ _ _,__ like seriously. It’s just so … confusing, like which formulae to use and what not. Okay, maybe it is just him who sucks at math, though he will never admit it unless proven otherwise.

After few minutes of a one-sided glaring contest with the question, Magnus lost, sighing heavily as he threw his pen at it loathingly. He flopped back on the beanbag that he had been sitting (or laying) on and looked around the café which he had, admittedly, fell in love with when he stumbled upon it on his way back from university a few weeks prior.

It’s a newly open café called Java Jace, which situated near the central park and a prestigious school called The Institute… weird name. Anyway back to the topic, the café had a sort of a calming and peaceful ambience to it which Magnus liked best in a café. The interior was decorated in quite a chic manner, someone obviously had a great taste of decor. Here, he don't have to worry about unwanted interaction or attention by anybody, meaning getting stared at which was creepy,  because of how the seats were positioned. The mismatched tables and seats were placed in the best way possible to provide a sense of privacy and subtle isolation despite the public setting, yet still able to carry out a comfortable group conversation. This gave people like Magnus a place where they can truly relax and enjoy their quiet time.

Magnus absently picked up his coffee as he gazed around, mind running on random thoughts, only to realised he was sipping air. He scrunched his nose distastefully at his empty cup and at his paper which was laying innocuously on the table. 'Gotta need more of this poison before I have to deal with the devil again.' he thought before getting up begrudgingly to order another one of his soul.

"Knew you would come crawling back to me. Black again?" Jace, an asshole of a barista, greeted as he flashed his megawatt smile that got both boys and girls swooning left and right. But not Magnus. 

Though he got to say that Jace was quite a looker with his charismatic heterochromatic eyes, one blue while the other had a quarter of brown in the blue. His glossy blonde hair (I wonder what product he used) totally played the part alright. He looked like an angel if Magnus got to be honest. Even if he's handsome, Jace was not his cup of tea, that or coffee. Magnus' type was more of the tall,  dark and handsome ones, girls too, tall but not taller than him, dark and pretty. Hey what can he say, he got the best of both worlds and he's proud of it.  

“Yup, I need another to fuel myself up before my brain melts from the heat of hellfire.” Magnus mumbles with a scowl.

“Man, wish I could help but I’m kinda hopeless too.” Jace said while laughing and went to make his coffee. Whilst waiting, Magnus took out his phone to check if there’s any message for him. Of course, his dear friends, Catarina, Raphael and Ragnor had texted him and asked him where had he died off to for the past hours. He snorted, shaking his head at their messages. How caring of them. Just as he was about to text back, he felt someone’s burning stare on him. Within seconds, Magnus felt chills all over and he started to fidget with his sleeve, pulling at the loose threads. Even after shifting and tapping his feet, he couldn't get over the feeling of being watched. He tried to refocus on typing a message to his friends but couldn’t. Breathing out a shaky sigh, Magnus told himself that it’s just him being paranoid or so conscious, that he's letting his mind run wild about someone staring when he’s not attractive at all, he’s just a plain university guy, what was so special about him?  Maybe it wasn't attraction, maybe the person was planning a homicide. That would explain the chills he got. 'Let's not go there.' Shaking off the shivers, he dismissed his thoughts with a wave of his hand and went back to texting.

"One cup of sweet soul essence to heal your tortured mind, handsome."Jace said it with a wink as he handed him his coffee. Magnus rolled his eyes, decisively ignored the blatant flirting (Jace flirts with anything that moves) and accepted the steaming dark liquid. He took a deep breath of the tantalising aroma, eyes flattering close as he bit back a moan from escaping his lips.

"Damn, you are a perfection. Even without a sip, I am in nirvana." Magnus said while letting out a long exhale, tension visibly flowing out of his body. 

"I would say thank you but I already know I'm a perfection. I'm God's best creation after all." Jace smirked cockily, turning his nose up with an air of extraordinary conceit. How this man live his life and not get decked by people truly baffled Magnus, he should receive a shiny medal for it.

Magnus put on a faux apologetic face, "Sorry to burst your bubble, Jace. I was talking to the coffee. Right sweetie?" he cooed at the coffee in hand while stroking the cardboard sleeve dearly. Jace gasped at him with a incredulous look and scoffed haughtily. Magnus broke his act and a grin split across his face.

"Wow what a friend you are. I've made you coffee and this is the treatment I got? I need new friends." Jace folded his arms defensively with a huff. Magnus chest warmth at the thought that Jace had thought of him as a friend despite being strangers a few weeks ago. He knew Jace did not mean what he said by the look of that small curl at the corner of his lips. 

“Whatever makes you sleep at night Jace!” and Magnus backed away from the counter while sticking his tongue out at him. Jace did the same back at him and the both of them chuckled at their childishness. Real mature of them. 

When Magnus first came to Java Jace, he did not think that he would make any friends there. It kind of surprised him what fast friends he and Jace had become and was really grateful that they did. Despite Jace being a narcissist, he's a good friend in his own way. Lost in thoughts, Magnus did not realise there was someone in front of him and you could say it felt like he hit a wall. 

'Shit! I’m gonna fa—' Magnus panicked and squeezed his eyes shut tightly in preparation for the pain and burns. Instead of a humiliating landing and scalding pain, a pair of hands held him. One firmly on the small of his back to break the fall while the other held his hand which had the coffee. Gosh such reflexes. Instinctively, Magnus reached out with his free hand and grasped on to whatever was in front of him tightly as he tried to get over the mini heart attack. Damn he almost died.

“Are you okay?” a gentle but deep raspy voice filled his ears. 'Jesus _Christ_. That _voice_.' Magnus shuddered slightly as he cracked open his eyes to see the brick-of-a-chest mystery man. 

Holy shit. Maybe he did die after all. But there's no angels in hell.

Before him presented the most stunning pair of hazel eyes staring back at him. Specks of gold litter around the pupil while green and brown surrounded them. It's like he's peering into a kaleidoscope. Magnus felt the man breath hitched as he stared back.

'Wow okay, oh my god, this is heaven then cause he just encountered an angel and how the hell is angelman so tall?! He himself was already five foot eleven and this god was even taller...fuck...I want to climb him like a– NO Magnus! Wrong timing!' his brain snapped at him after such a long useless monologue. After what seemed like the longest and most intense staring competition, Magnus pushed himself out of his reverie. He lowered his gaze immediately and jerked his hand away from the lapel that he was holding on to just as the man released him from his arms. Despite all that, it felt so nice to be held so gently.

“I-I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to err...I er… b-bump into you...” Magnus hand scratched his nape timidly, letting out a breath that he did not know he had been holding in all those time. With his jittery nerves and pounding heart, he could feel his face burning red from the embarrassment. ‘Oh my god, well done Magnus, you have totally and utterly embarrassed yourself in front of such a  _HOT_ Greek god!’ he berated himself mentally.

 

 


	2. Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's pov of Magnus Babe :-|
> 
> Snippet of chap 2:
> 
> “What?” Alec clears his throat and tries to act nonchalant but failing as his pink cheeks gave him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (samewarningIdidnotcheck):-|  
> All mistakes are mine:-|  
> Enjoy!:-|

POV A

“Hey Jace! The usual, thanks.” Alec greeted as he walk through the café door, doorbells tinkling.

“Hey Alec sure. Well, here to see your _babe _of__ existence again, a specific someone who has black hair and brown eyes with caramel skin?” Jace waggled his eyebrows and smirked cheekily. Alec rolled his eyes and flipped him off, causing him to snort out distastefully.

“Yeah, yeah whatever Jace, he’s cute okay.” Alec stated and clears his throat with a slight blush dusting his cheeks. 

“Damn! Alec, you are so  _whipped_ by him aren’t you? I have never seen you act like this about someone before in your many relationships, mostly flings. He’s special huh?” Jace teasingly retorted. “I’m so gonna tell Izzy!” and went to text at lightning speed on his phone.

“Noo! Don’t tell her, I’m never going to hear the end of it!” Alec rubbed his face and groaned.

“Is it too late now to say sorry?” Jace sang out and was on the edge of laughing with his shoulders shaking slightly.

“Fuck you.” And with a pointed glare, Alec snatched his coffee from Jace, ignoring the annoyingly loud laughter behind him as he walks away. Alec scanned the café (using his height as an advantage) and immediately spotted a tuft of black hair he has been searching for. Alec sat near the boy and tries to discreetly peek at him while drinking coffee.

The first time Alec saw him was a few weeks ago while having lunch in the café with Izzy. He was instantly taken aback how pretty–no scratch that— _gorgeous_ the boy looks. With his silky dark hair falling over and swaying slightly over his forehead which has a distinct mole above his left eyebrow. His doe like chocolatey eyes turning amber when sunlight shines into them, small pink lips and sun-kissed caramel smooth skin further enhance his Asian descendent looks in the best possible way. Alec was smitten in the matter of seconds. He knows that Izzy had realised that he likes the boy with the way she had a sly smirk on her lips and her eyes narrowed at him.

“What?” Alec clears his throat and tries to act nonchalant but failing as his pink cheeks gave him away.

“Like him?”

“Damn it Iz, nothing gets pass you huh?” Alec huffed out a sigh.

“Of course not since you are my big brother, I can read you like an open book. He caught your eyes didn’t he and the effect is quite instantaneous I must say judging by how red your face is. I have NOT seen _that_ in a while.” Izzy snickered as Alec rolled his eyes at her with a full on blush.

With the blush still prominent, Alec ignored her and decided to return his attention to the pretty boy. Izzy laughed at him for being so enraptured by him. The pretty boy was trying to order a cup of coffee but stuttering over it. When he finally got the order out, he got a look of embarrassment and looked down on his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world with the tip of his ears and cheeks bright red. ‘Oh my god, how adorable and precious can he get? So shy and awkward about everything!’ Alec grinned while watching his every move with a dreamy face. 

“Hey! Earth to Alec and wipe your drools away!” Izzy snapped her fingers, with a curl at the corner of her lips, slowly crawling into a smirk.

“Shut up Iz and I’m not drooling.” Alec countered back after getting out of his daze.

“Yeah sure, I believe you.” Izzy replied deadpanned.

“Whatever.” Alec rolled his eyes harder and turned back to look for pretty boy, but he’s not there anymore. Feeling disappointed that he didn’t get a chance to see him again, he glared at his sister for good measure. Izzy gaped back at him with a look that said ‘don’t blame me when you are the one who missed him’ and Alec puffed out an annoyed breath again.

Though he thought he would not get to see him again, Alec saw the pretty boy a few more times. Seem to him that pretty boy likes the coffee and the atmosphere here at Java Jace. He’s glad that he had decorated and designed the café creating the right atmosphere thus allowing him to see the pretty boy again. Jace had also been teasing him about pretty boy right after the first time he saw him (Izzy that sly brat). He knows Jace and pretty boy have become friends pretty quickly and said boy had also become the café’s regular.

Alec also knew that the pretty boy’s name is Magnus and he goes to Idris University which is coincidently where Alec and Jace studies at too. Magnus only come in and stays for hours on Tuesdays, Fridays and Saturdays, the rest of the days he just bought his coffee and leaves immediately (how did Alec know all these is thanks to his tendency to stalk a certain someone, not that he ever stalked someone before, it’s the first time he did). Most of the time Magnus comes in alone, only once or twice with his friends.

Alec has been wanting to talk to Magnus for a while but did not have the courage. Even he can’t believe himself that he would be nervous talking to someone. Hey now, he is THE most fabulous and confident gay that everyone knows, he’s practically oozing confidence wherever he goes. Alec is out and proud. He never have this problem in his past relationships before, never have the fear of rejection. But why can’t he do it this time? People will come asking him for a date and he don’t have to worry about not getting some. He can’t believe he is the one pining after someone, specifically a pretty boy named Magnus.

‘Today will be the day, I will ask him out on a date.’ Alec mentally encourage himself and steels himself for the oncoming rejection by Magnus. Currently, Magnus was hunched over the table while laying (or sitting?) on the beanbag doing his homework. His eyebrows are furrowed and eyes concentrated on what was on the paper while tapping his pen impatiently on it. Alec grins at that adorable sight since thinking how serious he looks. After a few minutes, he saw Magnus exhaled heavily and threw the pen on the paper. Alec’s grin widens with that gesture, seems like Magnus has a hatred for math. When he saw Magnus lay back on the beanbag and looked around, Alec hastily grab his coffee and look away while sipping, pretending to be interested at the view outside.

After a few seconds, he slowly glance over at Magnus under the pretence of drinking his coffee. Magnus had lifted his coffee to his lips but realised it was empty, he then proceeds to scrunch his nose (which is FREAKING adorable, I might add). Alec could feel his brain turn putty at that action. He decided to file that precious scene into his memory folder that he created specifically for Magnus a few weeks ago, called ‘The Daily Dose of Magnus Babe’.

“Damn it…I’m really whipped aren’t I.” Alec muttered under his breath and quickly look away again when Magnus got up and walked passed him to the counter. Alec caught a whiff of sandalwood with hint of cinnamon when Magnus walked by.

“Oh my  _god_ he smells so nice too…” closing his eyes, Alec let the scent sink in as he takes a deep breath, ‘I’m such a pervert…well pervert for him’ his brain supplies automatically, letting a grin slide on his face unknowingly. Catching himself smiling of being a pervert (hahaha), he groaned and rubbed his face as he let out a long exhale. He felt like a teenage girl who has never experience a crush before, fangirling over whatever the crush do. ‘Whatever, just admit that you like him Alec.’ He mentally told himself. Alec then shifted his body to face the counter with Magnus back facing him. Taking the advantage that Magnus was not facing him, he openly checked Magnus out. Alec’s eyes trail down Magnus body, from his messy, but silky black hair, his nape, his surprisingly muscled shoulders and arms, narrow waist (which beautifully contrasted his upper torso but was sadly covered by his ugly sweater), perky butt and finally his long muscularly shaped legs barely visible under that baggy sweatpants.

Underneath all that clothing, Magnus practically has the body of a God! How is Magnus even real! Even Michelangelo would definitely want to sculpt him like what he did with David. Alec clears his throat and gulp down the remaining coffee determinedly. ‘I definitely must ask him out on a date now!’ with his mind set, Alec got up from his seat to throw the used cup and decided to approach Magnus.

What he did not expect was bumping into someone when he turned around. He quickly stretch out his hands and grabbed the person’s hand holding the coffee and his back when he saw him falling backwards. That person had also grabbed Alec’s shirt to stop himself from falling.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked and his breath caught in his throat immediately when he look properly at the person in front of him. His hazel eyes staring back at the chocolatey eyes, noticing the rich brown has  _gold_ speckled around (information stored for later use). ‘OH.MY.GOD. It is The  _Magnus Babe_. Right in front of him. IN HIS ARMS. Okay calm down Alec, now is not the time to panic and be excited (lol).’ He felt as if time has stop and everything around them is set in slow motion as they stare into each other’s eyes. After what seems like eternity (which actually was just a few seconds), Alec saw Magnus shake his head slightly as if getting out of a trance and jerked his hand away from him like he’s being burnt when he realised he’d been grabbing on to him.

“I-I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to err...I er… b-bump into you...” Magnus replied stuttering dropping his gaze to the ground and his hand rubbing his nape, letting out a staggering breath. Alec can see Magnus’ cheeks blushing furiously red and the tips of his ears flushing red as well. Seeing Magnus so affected by him, Alec’s felt more confident as it seems to him that Magnus might be interested in him too.

“It’s okay dear, at least both you and the coffee are safe.” Alec shows his brightest smile and wink at Magnus while mentally hi-fived himself from not messing up. Magnus face turning a crimson red when he reacted to the endearment term. It did not go unnoticed to Alec and his grin widen at that.

“It seems to me we have not been introduced, I’m Alec Lightwood and you are?” Alec asked deliberately and pretended to not know Magnus name to not act like a creep.

“M-Magnus Bane.”

‘So his last name is Bane, such luck! Seems like I did a great job at calling him  _Magnus Babe_. Wait… Jace said that Magnus is his ' _babe_ ' of existence…Oh that little shit knew Magnus full name and did not tell him, he’s gonna get hell for this. The ducks will be his torture device.’ Alec internally rolled his eyes at Jace.

“Well nice to meet you Magnus .” Magnus eyes widen by a fraction when he heard his name and a shy tiny smile appears on his lips. Alec nearly swooned over at how Magnus reacted so adorably.

“Erm… n-nice to meet you too Alexander.” Now this time it’s Alec’s eyes that widen, his breath hitch the second time and he had to suppress shiver when he heard the way Magnus said his full name.

“Oh i-is your full name not Alexander? I-I’m sorry I-er assume it was.” Magnus must have seen Alec’s expression and his eyes wide with panicked, thinking that he had said the wrong name.

“NO, no it is my full name. It’s fine to call me that.” Alec quickly corrected him with a gentle smile. Magnus has significantly calm down after hearing that and his small smile returns with blush staining his cheeks

“I-er erm okay Alexander, I-I gotta to go. Er… yeah.” Magnus stutters again, red faced while gesturing awkwardly to his table and to the café door and scratch his nape again.

“Oh, okay then I hope to see you again Magnus.” Alec smoothly replied to ease Magnus’ off his awkwardness. Magnus looks up from beneath his lashes and gives a hesitant smile.(which Alec once again had filed this scene into Magnus’ special memory folder) He then practically ran to grab his stuff and walk out the café quickly with his cheeks flushed and rosy without glancing back at Alec.

“Playing hard to get, I love a challenge.” Alec said to himself and his own cheeks pink as well. Alec realised that he must have a dopey smile on his face while still staring at the door when he caught Jace staring at him with a wicked grin.

“Shut up.” Alec said without a beat and glared pointedly after catching Jace smirking.

“Wha-I have not said a word yet!” Jace snickered hard and look at him innocently.

“I know what you are gonna say, so just shut up.” Alec rolled his eyes and frown.

“Well you should have seen how awestruck and ridiculous you look. I’m never gonna let you live it down, so Izzy’s gonna know too. Hah take that!” Jace retort and snorted disgustingly.

“You are a little shit, do you know that? I can’t believe I liked you before, I must be so  _blind_ then.” Alec flipped him off the second time and walked towards the door.

“Heyy I’m awesome that’s what and I know you still love me!” Jace teasing joked. Alec ignored him and walks out the door without bothering to look back. ‘I hope I see Magnus again, ASAP.’ Alec sighed dreamily while thoughts filled with many tiny Magnuses from his favourite memory folder, reliving every scenes he noted down. He's floating on Cloud 9 right now! It was at that moment he remembered that he forgot to ask Magnus out on a date (and his phone number).

“DAMN IT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-|


	3. Unlocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Magnus' POV, how will he react?  
> :-|
> 
> Snippet of chap 3:
> 
> “Wha-How- I mean No! …I do not have a …date…damn it... Nothing gets pass you huh Magnus.” Magnus only hummed back a reply with a smirk on his face knowing that he hit bullseye and he could imagine Clary’s face as red as her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta :-|  
> All mistakes are mine :-|  
> (IDIDCHECKONCETHISTIME):-| 
> 
> Lastly, just enjoy:-|

POV M

“Oh my fucking god. What just happen?? Did that just happen? Did that Greek God, _Alexander_ , just said he hope to see me again?! And I _touched_ him! Oh my Angels.” Magnus murmurs frantically under his breath as he walked through the café door. ‘Is he flirting with me? No that can’t be, who would even look at him??’ he looked down at his own holey hoodie, baggy sweatpants and worn-out sneakers. He grunt angrily at himself, out of all days he decided to wear an ugly hoodie (with a very faded print of grumpy cat caused by continuous washing).

He remembered the way Alexander was dressed like he stepped straight out of a fashion magazine. Unshaved face accentuating his cheekbone, leather jacket that was tailored to his broad shoulders, tight dark maroon shirt underneath, tight black jeans and paired with an awesome black combat boots. Damn Alexander is practically a walking _sin_ that should be illegal.

“How am I going to go to the café now knowing I might bump into him (not literally) again.” He muttered to himself. ‘Not that I don’t want to see him again, he’s like super- _hot_. But…why would he even be interested in him as well, I’m so…whatever, I should try to forget him.’ Magnus thought, lips pursing while demoralising himself. With blush still hanging high on his cheeks, he quicken his steps and hurry home to see his beloved cat.

*

Opening the door to his small apartment, Magnus was about to call out when a tiny fur ball appears out of nowhere and leaps from the floor to cling onto his sweatpants, mewing loudly.

“Hey Chairman Meow, daddy’s home! Did you miss me? Yes you did. Aww, I missed you so much sweet pea~” Magnus coos at Chairman while plucking him off gently from his sweatpants and smothers his face into Chairman’s fur. He carried Chairman and set him beside his bowl, the little grey tubby nudged Magnus hand, looks up at him with his big round eyes and purrs softly.

“Alright, alright, daddy will go get some food you spoiled little thing.” Chairman meows approvingly at that making Magnus chuckled. After setting down the cat food and watching Chairman munched happily into the bowl, Magnus can’t help but smile at that adorable sight. He straightened up and walks to the window, looking out to the Brooklyn Bridge and the streets below. His apartment is small but comfortable, the walls are in colours of dark pink, purple and blue, his favourite colours (if you know what I mean). Bookshelves lined the walls are filled with books that he collected over the past five years, and trinkets scattered around the apartment making the place his haven. He used to live with a roommate who is one of his best friend Will. He had moved back home and will not be back for a few years but promises to visit. So Magnus is currently living alone (with cutie Chairman).

His apartment is situated in Brooklyn which is just a couple of stations away from his university. The rent is cheap and it’s near the subway, how convenient! This is the best apartment he ever had if you ask him and it’s all thanks to Jocelyn and Clary, both mother and daughter sporting fiery red hair, but Clary’s more vibrant and orange than her mother’s. They found him the apartment after he requested to move closer to his university. Luke had also found him a part-time job so that he can pay for the rent even though Luke offered to pay for him. Magnus hates to be in debt or a burden to anyone, thus stubbornly refuse to take Luke’s offer. ‘What a wonderful family I have, I’m so lucky aren’t I...’ Magnus sighed and whispers softly with a small smile tugging at his lips as he thinks about them. He stood in front of the window for a few more moment before his phone rings incessantly snapping him out of his reverie. Taking out his phone, Magnus grin when he saw the caller ID.

“Biscuit nic—“

“Magnus! I need your help! Can you take over my shift on Friday for me please? I will swap your Thursday shift!” Clary exclaimed anxiously over the line.

“Well hello to you too Biscuit, I take that you’ve got a date that I didn’t know about?”

“Wha-How- I mean No! …I do not have a …date…damn it... Nothing gets pass you huh Magnus.” Magnus only hummed back a reply with a smirk on his face knowing that he hit bullseye and he could imagine Clary’s face as red as her hair.

“I will tell you in details about it I promise! So…please?” Clary asked, voice evident with hesitation.

“Better keep your words Biscuit, it’s the first time I’ve see you like this. I’m promised details.”

“YES! Thank you Magnus, you are the best! I love you!!” Clary yelled gratefully and Magnus chuckled softly.

“I will see you on Saturday and tell you! I gotta go, so see you Mags!”

“See you Biscuit!” Magnus smiles fondly while shaking his head after she hung up.

* THURSDAY*

Magnus stood in front of Java Jace, hand ready to push the café door open, but he froze on the spot. His feet had brought him here unknowingly (muscle memory) again while he was occupied with his mind planning out a schedule for the day. He remembered his embarrassing encounter with Alexander and squeezed his eyes shut as he thought back on how stupid his acted in front of sexy Alexander (yes he has been calling Alec sexy all day). ‘Maybe today I will skip out on my dear coffee and go watch Doctor Strange (because it is BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH how can you not watch him, he’s freaking hot AF, okay anyways) now. Yes I definitely should do that to save myself from another embarrassing moment.’

Just as he was about to escape from his impending hot doom (AKA _sexy Alexander_ ), Jace had saw him loitering outside the café while he was debating whether to go or not and called out to him. Magnus internally face palmed himself. ‘Good job you, now I’m never gonna escape. Doctor Strange has to wait for now…’

“Magnus! What are you standing outside for? Come in and get your precious coffee.” Jace waved to him, looking at Magnus funnily.

“Oh ya-yeah, one black thanks.” Magnus stumbled out a reply. Jace looked at him as if there’s something weird about him.

“No snarky reply? What’s wrong with you today? Are you possessed?!” Jace faked a horrified face with his mouth wide open like an idiot, both hands cupping his face.

“Oh shove off you, the only thing wrong is you not moving your hands to make my damn coffee, now get to work you yellowed hair blondie (lamest insult that doesn’t make sense at all).” Magnus scoffed out and scowl at Jace. Jace dramatically gasped and feigning a pained face, mouth pulling into a big frown.

“Now you are back, you’re lucky I like you, if not I would have thrown you out the café for being _rude_ to the owner. And my hair is GOLD not YELLOW.” Jace retorted spitefully while flipping his hair but there’s no heat behind it. ‘What’s the difference anyway, gold and yellow all look the same to me, this vain blondie.’ Magnus grumbles under his breath while rolling his eyes.

“Whatever, just make my coffee, I need it like right now.” Magnus demanded.

“Yes yes oh _great_ lord, your humble servant shall retreat to make your coffee.” Jace said sarcastically and sauntered away to make the coffee. Magnus snorted incredulously, and shakes his head at Jace antics. Remembering that he was going to avoid sexy Alexander, he quickly rise up, tiptoe, to scan the area for any sexy tall, dark and handsome. Noting that sexy Alexander was indeed not in the café, Magnus heaved a sigh of relief, glad that he will not interact with sexy awkwardly again. He should probably grab his coffee after it’s done and get the hell out as soon as possible.

Or so he thought.

The café door opens, and the doorbells tinkled, walked in the one and only sexy Alexander Lightwood (fireworks exploding over Magnus’ head). Magnus’ relief has ended far too soon for his liking. Now his heart is pounding against his sternum, threatening to break free from the constricting space. His breath caught in his throat and his palms started to sweat.

“Hey, nice to see you again Magnus!” Alec said, giving Magnus a wide toothy grin. ‘Oh by the Angels, _breathe_ Magnus, sexy Alexander is back at it again with his smiles. They are LETHAL I say, _lethal_! At this rate I’m gonna be blinded by his holiness. This freaking Greek god/angel is calling him and he obviously remembers his name!! Or is there another Magnus here?’ Magnus panicked and looked around frantically as if looking for another Magnus or something to help him, he forgot to answer Alec. Lost in his own internal crisis and ranting to himself, he’s oblivious to Alec standing in front of him, eyes staring at him intensely as if observing every details of him (or you can say memorising/ fantasising about Magnus hehe, not that Magnus need to know).

After a minute or so, Magnus had managed to calm himself by like 1.5 percent before he realised Alec had called out to him. He snapped his head up, mouth opening to reply back quickly, but words got stuck in his mouth instantly. Magnus had made a terrible mistake by looking up. He was face to face with sexy Alexander, only a few inches away from each other. Alec’s eyes were widen by Magnus sudden action and both of them stared into each other’s eyes, (sexual) tension so thick that you can slice it with a knife. It’s like everything around them had melted away, the world with just the two of them. Magnus felt something unlocked in him.

“HEY!” Jace voice cuts through sharply, slightly bringing both of them back to reality.

“Alec.” Jace greeted, but Alec did not response, still staring at Magnus. Jace shook his head and smirked while repeating Alec’s name, louder this time.

“ALEC.” Finally Alec reluctantly move his head towards the source of noise, but eyes glued to his ‘babe’,

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood!” Now that made Alec jerked out of the spell. Alec finally moved his eyes to glare at Jace, sporting a frown.

“Never call me that again.” Alec warned with his frown deepened, grimacing at Jace who is smirking wickedly at him. He looked over to Magnus and back to Alec, causing Alec to clear his throat awkwardly and shaking his head slightly with a piercing glare to warn Jace not to breathe a word.

Magnus who was frozen like a statue, breathed out a shallow, shaky breath, not following the conversation between sexy Alexander and Jace. ‘What the actual fuck just happen? I felt something then, didn’t I …’ Magnus simply questioned himself, not believing that he and sexy Alexander just eyefucked. Jace ignored Alec threat and turns to Magnus who is still currently trying to assess the situation.

“Now that both of you are done eye fucking each other, I shall hand you your coffee.” Jace stated with a mischievous glint in his eyes, enjoying both of their reactions. Magnus blushed immediately upon hearing the exact words that he had in mind. His face became reddish pink, the blush continuing to creep up his ears and down his neck, disappearing under his hoodie. Magnus covered his face with his hand and groaned inwardly.

“Just kill me already…” Magnus thought out _loud_ , not noticing that he said it aloud instead. Jace barked out noisily, laughing at Magnus comment to the whole _thing_ while tears begin collecting in his eyes due to laughing too hard. Even sexy Alexander was laughing, his eyes crinkling beautifully, making Magnus wanting to trace his fingers across them. ‘His lips…curling up adorably, showing his perfect teeth. Oh man, god damn it, I want to trace my tongue on his- Nooo, hold your horses Magnus, we barely know each other, I shouldn’t be thinking about stuff like that! It’s too… too _hot_.’

“Erm Magnus?” Magnus instantly looked up again but eyes focusing at the doorbells behind sexy Alexander instead of his eyes, because it will be too much for him to handle.

“Y-yeah?” Magnus responded, sounding breathier then he thought.

“Do you want to have a drink…sometimes? So that we can get to know each other better.” Alec asked, his thumb and his fingers rubbing together absentmindedly.

“Er…s-sure, sounds fun, when?" Magnus asked (almost smoothly) feeling his heart rate spiked up a thousand time. ‘Did sexy Alexander just asked him out?! Like a date ‘date’?? Holy shit, okay, okay, I need to calm my tits (ass) down. Nope, I think I’m gonna have a heart attack soon. This man has been driving me insane!’

“How about right now?” Alec suggested, his words sounding hopeful with a sexy undertone.

“Err...su-“Before Magnus could reply fully, his phone rang, interrupting the blissed moment. Ragnor’s name flashes incessantly on the screen.

“S-sorry I need to get this.” Magnus said apologetically to Alec.

“No, it’s fine, go ahead.” Alec gestured to Magnus’ phone.

“Alright, thanks.” Magnus replied before pressing his phone to his ear.

“Yes Ragnor?”

 _“Magnus, do you have time on your hand right now? I would like you to help me take over the dance class for me, because I have an errand to make which is quite urgent and Cat is not in Brooklyn at the moment. So is that possible for you to help? I will treat you.”_ Ragnor said hastily.

“Sure, I can take over, anything for you my friend. Just keep your promise!” Magnus said chuckling lightly.

_“Oh thanks the heaven, of course I will keep my promise. I will see you, I’ve got to get going.”_

“Don’t thanks the heaven, thank _me_ instead, you are lucky you have such a good friend. Now buzz off.” Magnus replied playfully.

 _"Yes yes, thank YOU, buzzing off now, bye.”_ With that Ragnor ended the call.

“Erm, sorry Alexander, I gotta go now. Something came up last minute.” Magnus turns to Alec and said apologetically. ‘Damn it, just when I’ve got the chance to talk to sexy Alexander. Pity…’

“It’s okay Magnus, we can meet up another time, but before you go, can I have your phone number? So we can call or text to meet up next time.” Alec tentatively asked.

“Oh s-sure.” Magnus blinked his eyes in surprise, surprise that Alec still wanted to meet up with him. He took the phone from Alec, their fingers brushing together lightly. Magnus instantly felt his hand heat up with that simple contact. He shook his head slightly to stop any inappropriate thoughts and focus on helping Ragnor. Magnus quickly inputted his number into sexy Alexander’s phone and hand it back. Their fingers brushed onto one another again, this time the touch lasting longer.

They stared at each other again before Jace who had been witnessing their interaction in the background, cleared his throat deliberately and loudly while quirking his eyebrows at them as if to ‘remind them that they are in public so no more eye fucking’. Magnus retracted his hand swiftly and gave a gentle smile to Alec.

“I will… text you Magnus.” Alec said while looking a bit disappointed to see Magnus go, but the look was gone in a second, replaced by _that_ lethal smile (which seriously MUST be illegal).

“Yeah, alright. See you…soon Alexander.” Magnus smile widens when he saw that Alec don’t want to see him go. ‘How endearing, my sexy Alexander. No stop Magnus, not yours yet, can’t be his either... ‘With that Magnus grabbed his coffee and head towards the café door. He opened the door and looked back once more, heart squeezing when he saw Alec still staring at him with his pretty hazel eyes. He give one last smile to Alec and walked out the door. Magnus knows the symptoms.

He is in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-|


	4. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Alec and Izzy's bonding time~:-|  
> A bit of angst too. Alec's past. :-| 
> 
> Snippet chap 4: 
> 
> After the words left his mouth, all eyes are on him. Alec suppressed the urge to flinch badly and ran to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be offended by what I wrote, there are some homophobic slurs. I didn't mean to offend anyone. If I have, I apologise beforehand. Sorry.  
> (I'masstraightasaspiralanywayandstillstuckinthecloset)
> 
> (Ididcheckbuttherewillstillbemistakes) :-|  
> All mistakes are mine :-|  
> Enjoy? :-|

A POV

Before the trip to the café:

“Hey Alec! Does this dress looks good on me? Do you think my date will like it?” Izzy asked pondering while holding a short red dress against her body and twisting side to side in front of a full length mirror. No response. Isabelle tsk and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She lift her dress down and turned to glare at Alec who was sitting on an ottoman near the fitting rooms staring into space.

“Alec!” Izzy snapped. Alec jumped slightly at Izzy’s stern voice and looked up to find Izzy glaring at him.

“What? It looks great.” Alec replied half-heartedly, knowing that it’s about some dress again. He’s just not in the mood for shopping right now. Izzy gave Alec a ‘Really?’ look and threw her arms up exasperated. She walked over to Alec, her seven inches black pumps clucking on the hardwood, and stood in front of him with her arms akimbo.

“Is this about Magnus?” Alec did not reply, but simply nodded with his lips pouting. Izzy’s eyes soften and she sat down beside Alec.

“You will get to see him again, don’t worry. You are going to the café everyday anyway, so what’s the big deal?” Izzy comfort Alec as if he’s a child.

“I didn’t get to have his number.” Alec mumbled with puppy eyes looking up at Izzy. Izzy can’t help but huffed out a laugh at Alec, not believing that Alec is acting this way towards a boy he just met which he has been pining after for weeks.

“Alec, I’m sure you will get his number. I mean come on you are _Alec_ , where did the confident you go? You will see him tomorrow, so go get him Tiger!” Izzy (even Izzy knows Magnus schedule, this shows how much Alec is smitten by cute Magnus) cheered and smacked Alec’s shoulder, HARD, while emphasising on the last word.

“OWW, what the heck Iz!” a scandalised look slid onto his face, but he huffed out a smile afterwards while rubbing on the sore spot, appreciating that Izzy is helping him with his problem. Izzy is the best sister he could ever have. Jace too, best brother albeit not connected by blood but by heart. They are always looking out for one another, no matter when and where, they will have each other to fall back on. Speaking of which, Alec coming out was not a great experience, but it isn’t the worst either. Alec came out to Izzy first as gay, before he did to everyone when he was 18 during a ‘ _normal_ ’ Sunday family dinner. That was the moment when he knew that he has a homophobic father.

That day.

After the words left his mouth, all eyes are on him. Alec suppressed the urge to flinch badly and to run away from all the pressure to hide. He clenched his fist hard, knuckles turning white, willing to stop his hands from shaking. Alec took a deep breath, stood his ground and looked them in the eyes. Izzy with a knowing gaze, mouth curling with pride, Jace with a surprised expression but gave a warm smile after. Maryse, shock plastered on her face at first but her eyes softened by a fraction as if she knew, before darting to look at his father. Alec shifted his eyes to him, mimicking Maryse’s action.

Robert’s eyes were enraged with poorly concealed anger, mouth drawn tightly into a thin line. Alec knew that look, he had seen it before when his father was dealing with someone he hate. His father _hates_ him. There was _hatred_ in his eyes. The realisation dawned to Alec like a stab in the heart and a painful punch to his gut. Silence ensued but was broken in a beat.

“YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!!” Robert yelled, disgust lacing his words. Chair fell backwards onto the ground as Robert stood up with force and slammed the table. The impact sent dishes and silverware onto the floor, crashing loudly, the noise echoed through the house.

Alec did not know what happened next. His whole body was buzzing, mind blank, his own breath short and shallow, no sound came out of his throat no matter how hard he tried. He watched the scene unfolds in front of him paralyzed in his seat. Maryse, holding back Robert with Jace flanked at his side, holding on to one of his hand with a broken plate. Izzy was at his side saying something, but he could not hear anything except his father’s voice.

“You’re a BLOODY DISGRACE to the family!! I raised you to be an HEIR, not a fucking FAG who runs around sucking dicks!!” Robert spitted out mercilessly. His hatred towards him was with pure disgust and contempt. Alec shuts his eyes to block out the slurs and breathe through his mouth slowly to calm himself down. He was trembling so much that he felt that he could lose all his strength at once and faint on the spot. He felt something dripped onto his closed fist and down his cheek. Creaking his eyes open, he touched his cheek and looked down at his fingers.

Blood.

Why was he bleeding? When did that happen? Alec tilted his head up slowly to the look of horror painted on all their faces except Robert’s. Clear resentment, disdain and disappointment evident in his eyes. The next thing he knew was that he was out of the front door with Izzy tugging him along, leaving the anguish screams and shouts behind him.

Leaving the chaos.

It had been five years since then. Robert had disowned him on that same fateful day saying he will never have a gay son to take over his company (fucking homophobic people). Maryse chose to stand by Robert, but still give her support and some money to them behind his back. For the first two years, they all lived in Jace’s tiny apartment (which he had pestered that he wanted to live alone after turning 17 and the apartment was his birthday present).

Every morning, Izzy and Jace would force Alec to have a pep talk in front of the bathroom mirror in order to build his self-esteem and prevent him from falling victim to depression. Alec refused to do so at first, the fear of being useless and being _gay_ had stemmed themselves so deeply in Alec’s mind that he had locked himself in his room for days until Jace had to force the door open, drag him out and sat him down in front of the mirror again. The scar on his left eyebrow served as a reminder of his bigot father and being who he is, was a blasphemy against God. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as memories of that day flooded his mind with no warning. 

"No, I can't do this Izzy, I just can't. Please leave me alone, please." Alec pleaded, wanting to get away.

"Alec please, do this for yourself. And for us. We can't see you like this, you are not living at all!" Izzy said, voice quivering and tears pooling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Yes! Please listen to Izzy. We want to help you. It won't take long at all, just five minutes, and you are done. Please?" Jace followed up, face scrunched with worry and hope. Alec gaze down to his fiddling hands, biting his lips, contemplating both of their words. He close his eyes and exhaled a long breath. After a few minutes have passed, Alec whispered out softly.

"Okay." 

Izzy and Jace who were waiting anxiously for Alec's answer, whooped in victory and pounced on to Alec immediately. They hug him so tightly that Alec's breath had been squeezed out of him. Alec let out a breathless laugh at both of them, feeling so touched by their affection that he started to tear up. He had to blink several times to keep his tears at bay. 'I love them so much.' Alec quietly thought to himself while hugging them back, appreciating the moments.

Regardless, Izzy and Jace are there for him and are very patient with him. They will always hug him tightly after each pep talk they had, praising and complimenting him, saying they are proud of him. Little by little, Alec is able to sit in front of the mirror and look at himself, smiling, without Izzy and Jace to force him anymore. He embraced the fact that the scar that his father had left him makes him feel stronger and defiant in order to prove him wrong. They worked hard to earn money to get a bigger apartment so that each of them will have a room of their own.

Once, Alec suggested to give investing in stock a go, and they all agreed. So he did what he suggested to earn money and BOOM. That brought their minimal fortune that they have to sky rocket, earning much more than he bargained for every month, the number of zeros in his bank account is mind boggling (still is)! They are able to buy an apartment for each of themselves, but stayed close to one another, only a few blocks apart. Alec is even able to afford a car so that he can drive his siblings around. Who needs their parents to support them? The Lightwoods can do it themselves.

With baby steps, Alec gradually learnt to accept who he really is after all that self-hatred and pain he inflicted upon himself. By the time he entered university, he is happy and liberate. He felt comfortable in his own skin than ever before and he loves every second of it. Long gone was the shy and awkward boy who never quite fit in whenever he went. Now is the new him, confident and fabulous. Looking at Alec now, you wouldn’t even know that he had experience such past.

“What are you thinking about Alec? Or should I say _who_? With that smile of yours, I’m guessing your mind is in the gutter!” Izzy exclaimed waggling her eyebrows suggestively, bringing Alec back. 

“Oh my god, Izzy no!” A tinge of red appears on Alec’s cheek as he gave out a half-suppressed laugh, rolling his eyes at her after registering what she had said.

“I was just thinking about how far we have gotten. No, how far _I_ have gotten if not for you and Jace being there for me. Thank you.” Alec said softly, rubbing his rings on his fingers subconsciously. Izzy eyes soften considerably. With a wide smile, she attacked Alec by throwing her arms around his neck suddenly, causing both of them to tip backwards. If not for Alec’s quick reflex, they would have been on the floor with a huge bump on the back of his head.

“Aleeecc, you cutie pie!! You know I love you right? Jace and I will always be there for you as you are to us.” Warmth spreads over his chest as Izzy looked back at him, expression soft and eyes full of love. Alec can’t help but hug her back just as tightly. He lets her go after a moment and ruffled her hair.

“Heyy, I spent a lot of time on my hair you know!” Izzy shot Alec a glare whilst fixing her now messy hair. With a twitch of his lips which Izzy had noticed, both of them fall into a peal of laughter. Their laughter that filled the store caught the attention of many shoppers who cast curious glances in their way.

“I think we overstayed our welcome, so let’s get that red dress of yours and get out of here. It really looks great on you, your date will _absolutely_ love it.” Alec picked up the dress and hand it to Izzy.

“Great! Oh and Alec, _she_ will definitely love it.” Izzy’s blood red lips quirking up a smirk and she winked at Alec before walking to the counter to pay.

“Wait _she_? Why do I not know about this?” Alec questioned with a shock, eyebrows drawn together, feeling slightly offended that Izzy didn’t tell him beforehand that her date has changed to a _she_. He knew Izzy’s bisexual, they came out to each other first. Izzy swivelled her head and looked at Alec with a smug grin. Alec folds his arms across his chest pointedly, raising his eyebrows at her.

“Relax Alec, it’s not that I didn’t want to tell you, but all is still very new between me and her. We are having our _first_ date tomorrow. I promise I will update you on the details after our date, alright?” Izzy said giving her best imitation of puppy eyes and a pout. Alec eased his stance and smiled at Izzy gently.

“Alright my dear sister, I expect FULL details though.” Izzy’s face transit from a kicked puppy face to a bright beautiful toothy smile that Alec loves to see from her.

"So... Back to you now. How are you going you going to ask Magnus out on a date?" Izzy shifted the initial topic back to him. 

"Izzy, I haven't even gotten his phone number yet, much less about said  _date_ with him." Alec said unamused.

"Alright, finee. _After_ you got his phone number, how are you going to ask him out?" Izzy rolled her eyes, repeating her question.

"I don't ...really know, maybe ask him out for a coffee date?" Alec said and shrugged, unsure about his plan. 

"Woah am I hearing this right? You, _Alec Lightwood_ , don't have a plan for a date?!" Izzy exclaimed incredulously. 

"My bab- _Magnus_ is shy okay! So I don't want to scare him away even before I have a date with him." Alec quickly hide the fact that he nearly called Magnus Babe his babe in front of Izzy. He averted his eyes away from Izzy's prying eyes, hoping that Izzy did not catch that accidental blurt.

"Hmm...So _your_  babe huh Alec."

'Shit.' She _did_ catch it after all, judging by that sly smirk plastered on her face. Alec groaned and rolled his eyes (eye rolling is the _thing_  for the Lightwoods apparently). Alec remained silent, praying that Izzy will just let that slide. But _no_ ,Izzy is still eyeing on him with that ridiculous smirk, waiting for him to answer. They were standing in the middle of the mall with people grumbling and side-stepping around them, but that didn't faze Izzy at all. She continued to stare at Alec, arms folded across her chest, expecting him to reply or admit that he did say Magnus is his babe (Haha lol Izzy rocks!). Alec looked around,  throwing apologetic glances to the people around before turning back to Izzy. 

"Stop." Alec finally looked into Izzy's eyes and tries to be stern but failing  terribly due to the blush on his face. 

"Admit it first, _then_ I will stop." Izzy counters, cocking her head to one side and quirks an eyebrow as if saying 'I'm waiting'. Alec sighed and shuts his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache settling in.

"Alright, okay. Fine. Yes, I've been calling Magnus my babe the whole time in my mind. Happy?" Alec replied, giving in to Izzy's persistence defeated.

"Absolutely." Izzy said satisfied by Alec's answer, showing her ear-splitting grin on her blood red lips.

"Great." Alec said deadpanned. "Now can we go?" 

"Yup! Let's go." Izzy replied cheerfully, walking ahead of Alec, bouncing slightly on her steps. Alec shook his head fondly at her with a small smile and follows after her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be who you are, don’t be afraid. Don’t rush, take your time to discover yourself until you have come to an agreement with yourself. Don’t let other people define you. There will be some bumps along the way but go at your own pace till you are ready. At the end of the day when you are ready to face your demons, it will be worth it. :-)  
> :-|


	5. Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chap 4...  
> Alec's POV of what happened, he's a cute creep.:-|
> 
> Snippet of chap 5:
> 
> He’s just so excited to see him again that he let an ear-splitting grin took over his face willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. :-|  
> (I'mlazytocheckbutyeahIdid):-|  
> Enjoyy!:-|

A POV

After a few rounds of shopping and siblings bantering, Alec drove Izzy home. He drove back to his own place and parked his car near his apartment. He to put his shopping bags home before heading out again, this time walking to Java Jace since it’s near to see Jace if he needs any help. He might as well get his free coffee while at it.

What he did not expect to see when he open the café door was his _Magnus Babe_ (not his yet) at the counter staring back at him with a nonplussed look on his face. ‘Why is my babe here on a Thursday? Maybe he switched his shift with someone? Anyways, I’m so happy to see him again, and get his number while I’m at it. Yes definitely a must.’ Alec thought determined. He’s just so excited to see him again that he let an ear-splitting grin took over his face willingly.

“Hey, nice to see you again Magnus!”

No response. Instead he saw Magnus Babe spins his head, looking around the café frantically as if finding someone else. Soon after, Magnus Babe casted his eyes down and started fiddling with his light grey sweater sleeves again that has printings of tiny grey kittens all over it. ‘So _cutee_!! I can’t, I won’t be able to take his adorableness any longer. My heart will NOT make it, I _really_ need to ask him out on a date.’

With that he stalked over to Magnus Babe as if he was a prey and stood close, crowding into Magnus’ personal space. Realising that Magnus had not notice him standing before him yet, his smile widens and he took the chance to study Magnus’ face and body, fantasising and memorising his features in EXTREME details (HD lol). He is shamelessly memorising Magnus Babe so that he can keep the memory into Magnus Babe’s special folder to view them later when…you know what I mean (smirk smirk hehe).

Magnus Babe is currently ranting to himself harshly, but softly, so soft that Alec can’t really make out all of the words. ‘How endearing! I just want to pull him into a tight embrace right now and coddle him with a blanket wrapped around him (preferably unclothed) and bring him to my bed and loc- stop right there Alec, control yourself. So CALM THE FUCK DOWN.’ He scolded himself inwardly but not at all sorry about the idea of having his Magnus Babe (again not his yet haha) in his bed tangled up in his blanket. NOW that’s the image that wanted to see every morning when he wakes up alone in his bed, feeling lonely. How he wish he have someone to wake up to in his arms every morning, 'and that person should be Magnus Babe.' Alec's brain added subconsciously.

Alec knows the signs when someone is interested in him. They would always flatter their eyes at him, cling to him as if they have found someone worthy of their time, he don’t even have to show himself much to gain attention. Hell, people would even queue up and wait in line just to have a chance with him (or get into his pants). But Magnus…he’s different from the others, he’s _special_.

He didn’t even _notice_ Alec when Alec was there in the café with him. Magnus only talks to Jace, more like bickering, which caused Alec to be jealous. Yes, jealous. Not the everyday word he would use since he would care less whether his past lovers flirted with other men. But oh boy when it comes to Magnus Babe speaking to another human being other than him, he would feel fire simmering in his chest evolving rapidly into bitterness, advancing to his mind, clouding over his rationality, wanting to pull Magnus away from whoever he’s talking to. This is a feeling that he rarely felt for his past lovers, more like never, and only Magnus Babe has made him feel this way.

After a minute of observation, Magnus Babe suddenly snapped his head up. Alec barely managed to restrain his startle and maintained his composure, only his eyes widened slightly. He sensed that Magnus Babe was about to say something, but instead his pink lips just slacked open with no words falling out. Their faces were mere inches apart, if he leans in, he could get a taste of that sweet cherry lips! Alec’s hazel eyes bore into Magnus’ chocolate ones. Magnus’ stunned expression stays frozen in place.

Alec can’t help but let his gaze drift from Magnus' eyes to his soft looking lips. Alec licked his own lips before darting his eyes back to Magnus’ doe eyes. He caught Magnus looking at his lips and back to his eyes again which caused Alec's heart to skip a beat and increased rapidly, heart beating loud in his ears. The idea of Magnus having the same thought as him made him feel extremely ecstatic.

The (sexual) tension between them is _so_ suffocating, but Alec can’t bring himself to look away from Magnus’ absorbing eyes. He just want to be drunk in them forever. Then he heard a loud noise, but pays no attention to it. 

Another obnoxious noise cuts through the air again, and Alec is starting to get annoyed, but he disregard it and relentlessly stared back. Neither of them look away from each other.

“ALEC.” Alec heard Jace called him (finally). He reluctantly incline his head to wherever Jace’s direction is, his eyes locked on Magnus’ (Magnus Babe is still frozen at the moment), without responding.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood!” Alec cringed at his full name, he _hates_ people calling his full name including his siblings, of course except Magnus Babe. His name rolled off Magnus’ tongue like honey when he accidentally called him by his full name instead of ‘Alec’. He loves the way Magnus had said it, it makes him shivers with delight. He grudgingly move his eyes to Jace seeing his smug face. Alec sent a glare to his way with a frown accompanying it.

“Never call me that again.” Alec warned with a hint of threat as his voice drops an octave and he frown harder while scowling at Jace who’s smirking like there’s no tomorrow. He stole a glance at Magnus Babe and it seems to him that he’s still frozen in place. Alec could literally see the cogs in Magnus’ turning as if processing what had happened. When he saw Jace eyes skirted to Magnus Babe and back to him suspiciously, he cleared his throat while keeping his eyes on Magnus to see if he noticed. When he didn’t, Alec hurriedly shook his head and loured at Jace to tell him to shut up, knowing that Jace will be up to something.

“Alec, Alec, tsk tsk tsk. You shouldn’t be doing that to him, you know how you and your stares can get to people. Just now that went _wayyy_ longer than I expected.” Jace said amused by the situation.

“How about you? Do you know how long you spend in front of the mirror each day staring at _yourself_? Judging by your narcissist self, I guess not. I think the only choice left is by sending an army of DUCKS after you to make you understand.” Alec retorted, smirking when Jace blanches, shaking his head with fervor.

“Alright Alec, you may have won this time round. But the next time I will get you…or now?” Alec saw Jace’s evil puckish grin, he knew Jace was going to say something stupid next.

“Now that both of you are done eye _fucking_ each other, I shall hand you your coffee.” Jace stated wickedly as he stood on the side line enjoying both of their reactions. Magnus Babe’s cheeks flushed a brilliant red which spreads up to his ears and down his neck, underneath his hoodie. ‘Damn, Magnus Babe will definitely look sexy with that blush all over his body…he is so goddamn _captivating_!’ Alec wondered with awe as he stared at Magnus Babe again, totally forgetting about Jace's existance. Magnus then buried his face in his hands, hiding his embarrassment (adorablee!!).

“Just kill me already…” Magnus Babe said, words muffled. Jace laughed out loud unappealingly, eyes tearing up as he continued. Alec huffed out an amused laugh as well, mirth clear in his eyes while showing his teeth, at Magnus’ cute comment. Alec should really ask Magnus out on a date, like right now if not he will miss this chance.

“Erm Magnus?” Alec tentatively said, not wanting to scare Magnus Babe after that staring contest they had just now.

“Y-yeah?” Woah, Magnus Babe sounded breathy, Alec is currently registering all of these into his mind and transferring into the folder at a speed that will put lightning to shame (lol, kidding). ‘I wonder what Magnus Babe _sound_ like in bed! Like a freaking real wet dream I bet, duh! No, later Alec, get your mind OUT of the gutter and answer Magnus!’ Alec shook his head to clear off the inappropriate thoughts.

“Do you want to have a drink…sometimes? So that we can get to know each other better.” Alec asked nervously while rubbing his thumbs against his fingers. ‘Man the effects that Magnus Babe have on him is tremendously nerve-racking!’

“Er…s-sure, sounds fun, when?” Magnus stumbled on his words slightly. ‘Oh my godd, Magnus Babe is certainly doing a GREAT job at driving me _insane_! His adorable stutter is working like a charm on me!’ Alec fervently clear his head mentally and continue. ‘Be smooth Alec, be smooth.’

“How about right now?” ‘Yes Alec that’s it, smooth.’ Alec praised himself mentally while asking with a hint of seduction lacing his words.

“Err…su-“Magnus’ answer was cut off by an obnoxious ringing of a phone, ‘who the fuck is it ruining this precious moment! What fantastic timing. Urgg.’ Alec cursed.

“S-sorry I need to get this.” Magnus Babe apologetically said while holding his phone up to indicate it.

“No, it’s fine, go ahead.” Alec smiled warmly and gestured to the phone as permission for him to take the call. ‘Guess it might be important.’

“Alright, thanks.” Magnus said with a tinge of apology before turning away slightly away to get some privacy. Alec discreetly tries to listen to the conversation, but decided against it on second thought thinking that it’s rude to eavesdrop. He only heard ‘Ragnor’ and the rest were mumblings. Magnus Babe was chuckling fondly which is a beautiful sight to behold, but Alec can’t help but be envious (more like jealous) that the person ‘Ragnor?’ gets to hear Magnus’ laugh up close. Alec sulked at that thought. He heard someone snickering beside him and turn his head sharply. He forgot Jace was there too.

Stupid Jace was making kissy faces with his lips puckering exaggeratingly to make those disgusting kissing sounds while hugging his own body. Alec raised his fist and glared at Jace fiercely but only to fuel Jace more which earns him a mocking laugh. Alec shove his hand on to Jace's face to push him away and officially decided to pointedly act as though Jace does not exist at all. He shifted his attention back to Magnus Babe not wanting to waste it on Jace, but not without glaring at him one last time for good measure even though he knows that his threat won't even work.

After a minute or so Magnus ended the called and turned around to address Alec on his previous question.

“Erm, sorry _Alexander_ , I gotta go now. Something came up at the last minute.” There it is, Alec’s full name rolling off Magnus’ tongue like a secret. What a blissed moment. ‘Wait I need to get his phone number!! Go Alec!’ Alec panicked for a second before regaining his calm demeanour.

“It’s okay Magnus, we can meet up another time, but before you go, can I have your phone number?” Alec asked hesitantly while anticipating and hold his phone towards Magnus Babe. ‘What if he doesn’t want to…oh god STOP doubting yourself Alec, you have seen the signs.’

Magnus Babe blinked his eyes a couple of times in surprise as if not believing that Alec would ask for his number. 'Has nobody ever asked for his number? That's impossible! Magnus Babe is so handsome and sexy!' Alec noted to himself awe-struck and baffled by that fact.

“Oh s-sure.” With that Magnus Babe gingerly took his phone from his hand, their fingers brushing against one another lightly. Alec instantly felt electric sparks sent down from his fingertips to his body. He relishes the warmth that Magnus Babe had emitted from his fingers. Alec’s mind is definitely in the gutter now, 'I wonder how Magnus' elegant fingers would feel, wrapped around his- oh by the Angels, STOP thinking right now you pervert.' Alec silently reprimanded himself, hoping to calm the rage going on down below and the blushes caused by that nice image that he is suppose to have, specifically alone, in his bedroom.

Magnus took over the phone and hastily typed his number in (finally a part of Magnus is with him, that sounds creepy…well Alec is only a creep for Magnus) and hands over the phone. If Alec was on Cloud 9 before, then this time it will be Cloud 99. Their fingers brushed together again, lasting longer than before. Again, they almost went into eye fucking mode and Jace must have noticed as he purposefully cleared his throat unnaturally loud to warn them. Alec rolled his eyes and stared at Jace while he quirked his eyebrows, giving a ‘really’ look similar to Izzy’s, guess blood do runs deep or it’s just one of the Lightwoods’ trait marks.

“I will…text you Magnus.” Alec wanted to say call but was afraid Magnus Babe would be uncomfortable, so he settles for text. Alec felt a _little_ (it’s a lot actually), tiny bit disappointed to see Magnus Babe go so soon but quickly replace it with the best smile he’s got.

“Yeah, alright. See you…soon Alexander.” Magnus Babe GAVE a _smile_ directed to Alec which is the biggest smile he had seen compared to the past few weeks. Alec’s heart is gonna hammer against his chest to death. He’s practically melting inside already. Of course, this _definitely_ goes into Magnus Babe’s special folder. He watched Magnus Babe grabbed his coffee and headed towards the café door. Just as Magnus was about to close the door, he turned back and look at Alec once more and gave a small smile which… seems somewhat _sad_. ‘Weird, why would he be sad? Is something wrong?' Alec wanted to ask but Magnus was already out the door. 'Never mind that, that’s probably my imagination.’ Alec thought, shrugging it off but still note it at the back of his mind to ask him in future- if he can have a future with him.

Alec stares still linger at the door where his Magnus Babe (not his~yet) had just left. Alec knew his cheeks must have a pink hue to them accompanied by a large dopey smile is enough to set Jace off. He heard click of a photo being taken and ‘ping’ of a message being sent…to Izzy. He knew it. Clear enough, he looked over at Jace and he had a shady smirk on his face.

“Jace.” Alec started but was cut off.

“Alec.” Jace cuts him off, and wolf whistled at him. Alec mustered a glare at Jace for a beat or so and showed him the finger before walking away to the door (he forgot his coffee lol), but not without saying one last line.

“Be ready for an army of ducks to appear at your doorstep. I'm not even kidding." Alec said simply with a serious face and strutted out the café door with a gleeful grin, ignoring the howling cries behind him.

*

Alec's never wrong, he knows the signs. He really does.

He is falling hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of them are freaking adorable:-D  
> :-|  
> Lol Jace :-|


	6. Done for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is conflicted, what should he do? :-|  
> Finally, appearance of Raphael :-|
> 
> Snippet of Chap 6:
> 
> Magnus rolled his eyes and a fond smile crawls onto his face but he bit his lips to cover it when he recognise that voice. An idea pops into his brain as he turns around and faces the person while sporting a dead, serious face, trying hard not to break into a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, finally. Ikr. :-|  
> Sorry for disappearing because exams :-|  
> (Itriedcheckingbutwasabitlazy) :-|  
> There will be mistakes made! :-|  
> It's a longer chap this time, I tried :-|
> 
> Anyways... Enjoy! :-|

Magnus half jog half walk his way back to his apartment, all the while sipping at his coffee. He took a quick glance at his phone, reading 3.44pm. ‘Hmm…Ragnor’s class starts at 4.30. I’ve got at least half an hour to change and all, plenty of time.’ So he slows down his pace when he was just a few blocks away from his home.

Magnus’ mind kept reeling back to the earlier conversation he had with Alec. A light blush settles on his cheeks when he thought about Alexander’s promise to text him. He stifled a giggle and duck his head to hide the stupid grin that had creep its way up his lips when a person passed by him, not wanting people to think that he’s crazy smiling at himself. ‘I still can’t believe that Alec really has my phone number!!’ Magnus squeals internally, light skipping make its way in his steps and heart stuttering as the excitement threatens to overflow. He breathes in deeply to calm his emotions, though his smile persist. He checked his phone discreetly to make sure that he did not miss any messages when he was too busy marvelling over Alexander.

All of the sudden there was a pang of fear spreading from his chest. Magnus’ smile faltered, so does his steps. He comes to a complete stop just a block away from his home. Magnus felt an impending sense of terror clouding his mind as he clutches the front of his sweater tightly, fisted over his racing heart. Tingling numbness spreads through his fingers as memories flood in like a broken dam and he got nothing to do to stop them. Head bowed, he stared at the crack on the concrete pavement, breath staggering as he breathes in and out harshly. ‘Shit. Another one.’ He thought anxiously.

Magnus did not realised he has been standing in that same position, feet rooted, just staring and panting for nearly four minutes until he felt someone tapped him on the shoulder lightly. He startled out of his daze and looked up sharply.

“Are you okay boy? You seems a little pale.” An old lady said while eyes searching around his features as if to see if there’s something wrong, concern evident on her face.

“I’m fine, thanks for the concern.” Magnus replied slightly breathless with a forced smile plastered on his face and was glad that his voice did not waver too noticeably. The old lady smiled sweetly, oblivious to the forced smile and nodded at him before heading her way.

After the old lady left, Magnus inhales deeply and let the air out slowly to calm his heart down, relaxing his shivering hands. He loosen his hold on the coffee cup which was slightly out of shape due to his tight grip throughout the ordeal and letting the other fall to his side. Magnus runs his hand through his hair, rubbed his face fiercely, feeling the light sheen of sweat covering his forehead and shuts his eyes for a moment before resuming his walk. After a few steps, his eyes widen as a reminder flashed through his mind that he need to get to Ragnor’s class. He ran the remaining distance to his apartment, running up the steps in twos at a time and fumbled to open the door.

Magnus took a quick glance at the wall clock and swore under his breath, but a little too loudly, which startled poor Chairman who was lounging on the armchair sleepily. Chairman hissed at him and jumped from the armchair with grace to the direction leading to the kitchen, probably to sleep in one of the empty cabinet.

“Sorry!” Magnus said guiltily, but Chairman ignored him and strutted to the kitchen poised with his tail up. Magnus rolled his eyes and ran to his bedroom, pulling his sweater off at the same time and swiping for a thin, black tee-shirt paired with a black joggers. He emerged from the room with a bag in hand and phone in another as he headed to the front door.

“Bye sweet pie, daddy will see you later!” Magnus said in a loud whisper, not wanting to disturb Chairman but he did anyway as soft disgruntled mew could be heard, clearly unhappy at the disturbance. He chuckled softly while putting on his trainers and black (again) coat and is out the door in the minute.

*

“Hey.” Magnus greeted, out of breath from all the running. He looked up at the clock while hanging his coat up, to see that he’s ten minutes early before class starts and heaved a sigh of relief that he’s still earlier than most of the students.

“Hi Magnus.” Maureen greeted in return with a smile as he enters the studio to put his bag down and set up the music disc in the stereo. Magnus turns towards the class and do a head count. Some of the students wave enthusiastically at him, obviously _very_ delighted to see him instead of Ragnor. Magnus snorted softly at that thought, he always know that they like him better than dear old Ragnor and Ragnor always scowl and dismiss that thought, refusing to accept that fact. He waved back with a bright smile and the students made squeaking (squealing?) sounds, hands flailing animatedly.

“Oh looks who’s here, what makes you crawl out of your dull abode?”

Magnus rolled his eyes and a fond smile crawls onto his face but he bit his lips to cover it when he recognise that voice. An idea pops into his brain as he turns around and faces the person while sporting a dead, serious face, trying hard not to break into a grin.

“Raphael. I…I have something to say…” Magnus said as gravely as possible, willing the urge to smile away, which is a very tedious feat when he saw Raphael’s face transits from a smug smirk to a concern one, his eyebrows drawn together and eyes scanning Magnus as if to find out what is wrong. The students watch their interaction quietly, attempting to listen in to make sense of what is going on. Only Maureen smiles knowingly when she realised what’s going on after a moment. Pregnant silence fills the whole room, everyone waiting for the continuation of his words that Magnus never have.

“What’s wrong?” Raphael’s voice gentle, making Magnus feeling guilty for wanting to prank him. So in the end, he burst in laughter which startled some of the students, doubling over while clutching onto his stomach, even Maureen let out a small laughter that she can’t seem to quite hide behind her hand. He took a peek at Raphael and laughs even harder when he saw him staring at him incredulously, a deep frown etched on his face, as if he is _loco_. Magnus could pinpoint the exact moment when Raphael realised what is going on as his eyes narrowed at him and skirting to Maureen who averted her eyes and was staring with much interest at the ceiling.

“Dios mío, you _motherfucker_!”

Raphael dashed towards him so fast that Magnus did not even register him moving and yet the next second he’s already beside him, holding his head in a headlock, Magnus’ hands automatically shot up to tug Raphael’s arms away. ‘Damn, Raphael must be a fucking _vampire_ , how the hell did he move so fast??’ Magnus thought, still amazed by Raphael while wheezing from the laughing.

Not letting Magnus take a break from laughing, Raphael falls onto his back with his steel grip around Magnus’ head locked in place and wrapped his legs around Magnus’ waist tightly, preventing him from getting out of the death grip while he struggled uselessly. That is Raphael’s best move and Magnus had tasted it a few times before (apparently not learning from his mistake of angering Raphael).

After a few moments of struggles and flails, Magnus gave up and let his arms fall to the sides, breathing heavily through his mouth while Raphael’s grip is still relentlessly tight.

“I surrender! I’m sorry, please let me go I’m dying.” Magnus pleaded even though there’s a hint of playfulness lingering in his tone. Raphael huffed out an annoyed breath and release his hold. He stood up, straightening his clothes, brushing off invisible dust away and mutters something under his breath, albeit loud enough that the people near him could hear.

“Hey now no profanities allowed Raph.” Magnus gasps exaggeratedly and said cheekily, pointing an accusing finger at him while laying sprawled on the floor.

“ _Cállate_! And DON’T you ever call me that again.” Raphael spitted out threateningly and marched away like his feathers have been roughly ruffled. Everyone in the studio laughs at their antic, amused by their greeting to each other.

“Talk to you after class!” Magnus yelled after him while sniggering and received an exasperated grunt as a reply. With that, Magnus flipped up on to his feet from his position on the floor, some students wowing at that stunt, and claps his hands together twice.

“Alright, time to start the class! Everybody up.” After Magnus said that, two more students stumbled into the studio.

“I’m so sorry Mr Fe- Hii Magnus!!” The two students who was bowing and apologising, lit up when they saw Magnus instead of Ragnor. ‘Told you so, I’m obviously the favourite of your students.’ Magnus laughs internally at Ragnor while waving at the two students to get in quick.

“Hello to both of you, I’m gonna start the class now, so hurry up.” Causing both students to scramble into their places after setting down their things.

“Right, let’s start!” Magnus said cheerfully, pressing the play button.

*

“Bye Magnus!”

“See you again Magnus!”

“Bye Magnus, see you on Sunday!” Maureen said with a smile.

“Yup see you!” Magnus replied with a wave and turns towards the remaining students who are preparing to leave.

“See ya Mags!”

“Bye everyone and also, you-”Magnus points to one of the students, Raj, while squinting his eyes, “Don’t call me that!” causing Raj to snicker before exiting the door. A few minutes after everyone had left, Magnus let out a sigh and went to grab some water to drink.

“Hi asshole.” Raphael rang out suddenly from behind Magnus, causing him to jump.

“You bitch.” Magnus retorted, slightly embarrassed. He swear to God Raphael is a freaking vampire, he didn’t even feel or hear him coming. God, maybe Raphael is a very stealthy ninja or he really _is_ a vampire, either this or that, he’s hoping for the latter because vamps are badass. Magnus swivels his head to stare at his infuriating friend who was currently leaning against the doorframe, hair gelled up flawlessly, arms folded across his leather-clad chest and his impeccable eyebrows shot up above his smoky kohl eyes which has a hint of glitter (hot Raphael making his way and shutting everybody up with his sass).

“Jerk.”

“Bloodsucker.” Raphael snorted, biting his bottom lips before saying-

“Old man.” Making Magnus gasped out loud and glare at his despicable friend.

“ _Excuse you_ , I may be a year older than you, but that gives you no right to call me that.” Magnus huffed out, mimicking Raphael’s stance. 

“Whatever, now can we talk about other things rather than calling each other names?” the younger rolled his eyes and picks at his black polish covered nails. But before Magnus could say anything, he speaks again, surprising Magnus with his sudden question.

“So how did it go with that ‘ _Alexander_ ’ of yours today?” Raphael said, still admiring his nails.

“Wait what? How did you know I met him today?” Magnus asked perplex, pink hue of blush dusted across his cheeks.

“Hm. Your face.” Raphael shrugged and drag his gaze lazily from his nails to meet Magnus eyes. Magnus scrunched his face in disbelief at his friend’s lack of elaboration, but he wave it off, deeming it as one of Raphael’s bad habit of not explaining things while shaking his head.

“And how does this concern you? I just mention him once in a passing to all of you. It’s nothing serious.” Magnus relax his arms and take a gulp from his water to cool his face down, hoping that his blush would not be so evident. Thank god for his naturally brown skin.

“I’m your friend.” Raphael said deadpanned. “And even if you just said it as a passing, it is counted that you are interested in him. Because you are not one who will talk about someone who did not catch your attention.” Magnus open his mouth ready to protest, but Raphael cuts him off. “Did you even realise you have not mention about _anyone_ for the past years- I mean year except him? It’s time for you to move on.”

Magnus stayed silent and stared at his friend for a good minute, who also return it with an equally tensed gaze. He broke off the contact first with a huff and shakes his head.

“Since when did you learn to rant?” Magnus tried to say in a joking manner, hoping to lighten up the sombre mood and change the topic. But Raphael said nothing and stared with seriousness, okay now may not the right moment to change the topic. Magnus starts to feel his nerve tingling and sweat breaking out under his scrutinising stare. After a few beats or so, Raphael let out a long sigh, eyes softening, losing some of the edge.

“Okay, just so you know, I’m gonna meet him to see if he’s good for you and _then_ I will give you my verdict. If he just want to get into your pants for the thrill of it _and_ forgets about it, I will personally drag him into a coffin and bury him six feet under regardless of your objection.” Raphael said all that in one breath with his tone descending into a deeper octave with tinge of murderous threat.

“Woah okay, calm down. I’m not even dating him! Don’t get so worked up.” Magnus said, holding his hands up in a defensive manner.

“Look, I know that you are worried, but I assure you that I will open my eyes _wide_ to see now. So please don’t subject me to this. I will not be blinded _again_ and what’s more? I don’t even like him!” Magnus exclaimed, a tat bit loud, throwing his arms up to emphasise his point though knowing that he is overreacting, getting a little worked up. That last sentence is a lie. Magnus knew that he is already so gone for Alec even though he know he shouldn’t be and is very much afraid.

“You are a TERRIBLE liar.” Raphael said pointedly, enunciating on the word.

Now he just want Raphael off his back about Alec. ‘I should keep my distance, what if he’s the same? Like _her_?’ Magnus thought, many questions concerning the ‘relationship’ that he wants with Alec bombarding his brain perennially. Maybe Alec is just playing cruel a joke on him. Maybe Alec just want wanted some fun from some unpopular kid like him. What if he actually is a bully and wanted to post some news about an easily manipulated Asian being deceived by him, making him thinks that he likes him? ‘I mean who would even like me, I’m so ordinary, so…so _mediocre_.’ He thought deprecatingly. All the ‘what ifs’ and the ‘maybes’ filled Magnus mind, swirling around like a mini whirlwind, creating a pandemonium in its wake.

Magnus clutches the front of his shirt as a habit whenever this happens and starts to pant heavily, feeling like he couldn’t breathe at all, his lungs are constricted and his heart is hammering against his chest like it had malfunction. Raphael hastily grabbed on to his shoulders, grip firm but nonetheless gentle, when he noticed Magnus getting lost in his head and was having another episode.

“Magnus. Magnus, hey listen to me. Deep breath, follow me, breathe in and breathe out slowly. You are alright, everything’s fine.” Raphael said gently but firmly in a soft voice, moving both of his hands up to cup Magnus face, making him look at him in the eyes to follow his breathing. Magnus follows Raphael, inhaling and exhaling, to calm his jittering nerve. After a few minutes or so have passed, Magnus’ breathing got better, not panting as hard as before, but eyes are still filled with uncertainty and fear. Raphael thought and choose his next words carefully (maybe not _that_ careful), knowing that Magnus might be thinking about the consequences regarding about Alec and wanting to let him know that they will be there for him.

“I’m not going to say anymore and I’m sure that _chico_ is not a bad person. He won’t do anything to you. If he tries too, I be there to screw him over, maybe get a sucker punch or a hook in square on his jaw. Cat and Ragnor will be there to help bury him too. So please don’t be afraid, you will be fine, you have us here to rely on.” Raphael soothingly said, brushing his thumb lightly across Magnus’ cheek and pulls him into a hug which Magnus instantly reciprocate. This may seem intimate to outsiders, but it’s a norm among their group as they have known each other since forever. They are like a mismatched but awesome family already, not excluding Clary and her family.

“You don’t have to do that Raphael, you will hurt his beautiful face. He’s an Angel.” Magnus let out a small laugh, though his eyes are shining from unshed tears as he sprawl his hands over Raphael’s back. Raphael rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh, smiling, knowing that Magnus has calmed down considerably and is (sort of) fine now.

“Oh, I will, you’ll see.” Raphael said, nodding his head. “Now let’s put that away for now and talk about this Sunday.” He said while letting go of Magnus and folds his arms, acting like nothing had ever happened and quirks one of his oh-so perfect eyebrows again.

“You mean the performance at Pandemonium?” Magnus asked to confirm.

“Yes and I want to tell you about the change in the theme for the party that they are hosting for no reason. Apparently they decided to change it to something like a fantasy land or shadow world.” Raphael said rolling his eyes again making Magnus worried that his eyeballs will get stuck that way and the cause of that is due to rolling his eyes too hard. 

“And?” prompting Raphael to continue.

“And they wanted us to dress the part.” Raphael finishes.

“Soo…we get to choose what we wanted to get dressed up as? If yes, then I want to a Warlock, a badass one since the theme is shadow world.” Magnus grinned happily like a child at the idea. Raphael snorted with a fond grin at his friend’s expression and for choosing that decision.

“What?” Magnus narrows his eyes at Raphael to see if he’s judging his choice.

“Nothing, just thinking how fitting it is for you to be a Warlock. Maybe your title can be the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

“ _Hmmm_ , that’s sounds great! And you can be a vampire since you moves like a freaking vamp. I bet your title would be the Head of the New York clan.” Magnus sings a hum, certainly pleased with that title. Raphael snorted once more with a smirk on his face.

“Oh, if only you knows, you will be surprise.”

“What do you mean?” Magnus blinked, curious and confused by what he had said.

“Hm. I meant nothing.” Raphael shrugged it off again. Magnus puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, eyebrows creased at his friend’s lack of answer again.

“Anyways, if you want to look like a High Warlock of Brooklyn, you will need to look regal and deadly, but at the same time _sexy_ , to catch the attention of many. So in conclusion, I’m dressing you and doing your makeup for Sunday. I will not let any dance partner of mine to embarrass me with those hideous sweaters which is a fashion disaster and those dull clothes you own.” Raphael said with his face twisted in disgust and shiver running down his spine as he remembered those ugly hoodies and sweaters that Magnus had worn.

“Hey leave my clothes alone, I love them. And please do dress me up since I’m absolutely suck in that area. Also, please feel free to use me as a plain canvas and turn me into a hot supermodel slash High Warlock of Brooklyn if you can, you _vamp_.” Magnus said sarcastically while rolling his eyes, apparently getting influenced by Raphael about the whole rolling eyes thing to make-a-point.

“You are on. I will take your words.” Raphael said with a glint of determination and a cheeky grin as he obviously took what Magnus had said as a challenge.

“Bring it Britney.” Magnus retorted thinking that it is impossible to make him hot like a damn supermodel when he don’t even have the looks.

“Excellent, can’t wait. Now let’s practice those _bloody_ moves for the performance.” Raphael replied, walking towards the stereo, placing the disc with the songs they are dancing to in and peeling off his favourite, expensive leather jacket off to place it aside properly before getting to work.

“Okays Raph.” Making Raphael shot a glare at him over his shoulder.

“What did I say about calling me that.” Raphael said it more as statement than a question. Magnus ignored him and looks out the window with great fascination. Raphael rolled his eyes for the hundredth time and takes his position, Magnus doing the same.

“Alright let’s go!”

*

By the time they are finish with their practice, with all the small changes made here and there to perfect the dance because both of them are such perfectionist, it is 10.35 pm.

“Oh my god, finally we perfected the dance. Bravo to us.” Magnus said panting, while clapping and thrusting his arms up in victory. Raphael only grunts a reply and stride towards the water bottles, tossing one to Magnus who caught it mid-air, and taking one for himself to quench the thirst. “Thanks.” Magnus said after catching the bottle and Raphael shrugged his shoulders, clearly not ready to speak yet.

Magnus is drenched from all the moves, his shirt clung onto his skin soggily, which makes him grimace at the icky feeling. He gulp down mouthful of water greedily whilst walking to his bag to grab his towel to wipe off all the sweat on his face and head, causing an adorable mess of his hair which stuck out in all different directions like a strong wind had decided to run through them messily.

He took off his soggy shirt (Ooooo, get ready for some hot abs, available everywhere if you want to see. Just search for Harry Shum Jr), uncaring that Raphael is there since Raphael had seen his body far too many times to count. He looks at himself in the mirror, at some of the tattoos he got with his dear friends a couple of years back and smiled fondly at the memory. If it’s in front of other people, he wouldn’t even dare to take off his clothes, no matter how hot and unbearable it is because he will get very conscious about his body. He wouldn’t mind it though, if it’s in front of his few close friends who are his family. Raphael here took off his own shirt as well (Raphael’s body is hot too by the way), so no issue here.

Both of them drank water in comfortable silence which ensued for a few minutes, only the sounds of breathing are audible in the studio, otherwise it is just silence, saved for the occasional small clicking noises caused by the air conditioner (heater).

“So, we are ready for this Sunday I suppose?” Magnus broke the silence.

“Obviously. We will even brace them with our presence of fabulousness.” Raphael said it in such a monotonous and casual way that Magnus almost didn’t register what he really said. He did a double take before snorting out a laugh at his friend’s ridiculous reply.

“Then I guess we are going home now.” Magnus said, voice muffled while he put on his still damp shirt and next the coat.

“Hm, yeah. Also, I’m bringing your costume for you, you don’t have to worry, I know your size. Just bring your pretty ass on Sunday.” Raphael said tugging on his leather jacket and heading to the door. Magnus blinked a few times at what Raphael said.

“Okay? Wait how did you know my size?” Magnus asked surprised but curious.

“My eyes.” Raphael simply said as if it makes total sense and got out of the studio after Magnus to lock the place.

“Right.” Magnus said and rolled his eyes unimpressed with his jerk of a friend’s repartee, not bothering to chase for answers anymore. “See you then.” 

“Yup see you.”

Both of them walk home in their own directions. Raphael ceased his walking after a few seconds and span around to call out to Magnus.

“Magnus!”

He turned around startled when he heard Raphael called him.

“What is it?” Magnus said, but he only saw Raphael opening and closing his mouth like a gaping goldfish out of water, like he is trying to get words out but couldn’t. “What?” Magnus asked again, prompting Raphael to say something.

“Nothing.” Is all he got and Raphael already turned his back at him, walking away briskly. Magnus stared after Raphael’s retreating form incredulously, before shrugging it off and continued his way home. “Maybe he’s having PMS.” Magnus said to himself and giggles at his own joke.

“This ‘Alexander’ guy better be good, or else I’ll make him _pay_.” Raphael hisses under his breath, mouth pinched tightly into a line after turning his back from Magnus. He picked up his pace and exhaled in irritation through his nose, quickly getting back home (Hotel DuMort).

*

Magnus got through the door and threw his keys into a small china bowl that are also filled with other things like coins, some cheap rings he bought on impulse but never dares to wear them and a sock. What? Why is there a sock here? Must be Chairman again. As if Chairman could sense that Magnus is thinking about him, he appears before Magnus and rubs himself on to Magnus’ legs mewing loudly, demanding him to pet him.

“Okay wait a moment darling, let daddy hang up his coat first.” Magnus said, not wanting to get cat fur on his coat which is a mistake he learnt from before, when he carried Chairman and got fur all over his black coat. It is a pain in the ass to get _white_ fur out of _black_ clothing.

After he hung his coat up and tossed his bag aside, he picked Chairman up and smothers his face into his fur, sighing out loud long and deep. Chairman Meow is like his personal tiny security blanket where he can get comfort and warmth from when he got home. He flopped down onto the armchair with his legs tucked underneath him and place Chairman on his lap. He strokes Chairman between the ears and watch the kitty purring at his touch, lids slowly closing on those big green-gold eyes. Magnus chuckle softly at that sight causing Chairman’s ears to perk up slightly, eyes struggling to stay open. “Sorry.” Magnus whispers, getting a soft purr as he soothingly brush his fingers across his fur repetitively.

Magnus dropped his head back onto the back of the armchair with a sigh and stared up at the ceiling blankly. He contemplates on what happened today. So much has happened. First Alexander and then Raphael. Alexander – no Alec, Alec Alec, the main reason for the panic attack. Twice in a row today.

Magnus’ eyes grew wide as he remembered that Alexa-Alec said that he would text him. He twist his neck to take a look at the time. 11.28. “Shit!” Magnus jerked upwards, almost forgetting that Chairman was on his lap. He winced in pain when he felt claws embedding themselves through his sweatpants. Magnus carefully lift Chairman up while prying his claws out gently whilst apologising continuously to calm him down and to make him release his deathly grip!

When Chairman finally relents, he hops off Magnus’ lap elegantly and trotted to god knows where without looking back. ‘Jesus, how can one tiny little thing has such a haughty attitude?? I wonder where he got his personality from…’ Magnus thought rubbing his thighs while glaring in the direction where Chairman Meow had disappeared to.

He got up from the armchair and squats down beside his bag where he had tossed it aside carelessly earlier on and dug out his phone.

No battery.

“Well shit.” Magnus curses again, running his fingers through his hair, messing it up even though it is already very messy as it was. “I should charge it and go take a shower while waiting.”

He stood up with a sigh, stretching and popping his joints, picked up his bag and drag his feet tiredly to his bedroom. He threw his bag on the floor again near his bed and plugs his phone in.

Magnus stared at his phone for a moment and watch it lit up as power surges through it. He closed his eyes and cast his phone aside on the nightstand, not caring if he’s careful with it or not. Without looking at his phone a second time, he wiped his face with both his hands and straighten up, heading into the showers quickly. 

*

Magnus got out after ten minutes, with a towel tied loosely around his hips and hair dripping as he wipes his head with a smaller towel. A bright blinking light caught his attention from the corner of his eye, he turned to look. It was his phone.

Magnus sat down on his bed slowly, brooding. He knew it’s a message from Alec and really wanted and _twitching_ to get back to him as soon as possible. But he is afraid, afraid of what might happen, afraid of giving his heart away again. He had cautiously and meticulously built up a great wall to shield his battered heart from all harm. Now, he wasn’t so sure. Magnus bit his nails absently while rubbing his fingers together, thinking. He could feel his resolve breaking and his walls threatening to crumble as Alec forces his way through it, bashing against them brutally, ignoring Magnus’ cries for him to stop.

Ignoring his phone, he lay back heavily into his bed, bouncing a little with his arms spread out. ‘No, I can’t do this again. You are just going to ruin yourself again. ’ Magnus berates himself. However Raphael’s words floats into his mind, stopping his resolution.

_It’s time for you to move on._

Magnus covered his face with his pillow and screams loudly, frustrated at himself and as well as at Raphael. Damn him for breaking his resolve. He threw his pillow aside and leans back on his elbows, looking at his phone once more, which the notification light was still blinking. ‘Alright, I’m gonna do this.’ Magnus thought with a new found (but short) courage and determination. He picked up his phone and unlock it. His finger ready to press onto the message, but he chickened out at the last second, courage diminishing as soon as it had come, hesitation overwhelming him and he could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears.

Magnus let his finger hover above the message for a few more seconds before swiping it away without reading it. He locked his phone and place it back on the nightstand with a very long and dreadful exhale, letting all air out from his lungs to clear his mind before breathing in deeply. “No, just no. I shouldn’t do this.” He gritted his teeth and said to himself, though his brain and his heart is having an internal war against each other. His mind saying no, but his heart achingly saying yes, yes and yes. Why is he feeling this way again? Should he listen to his heart or his mind? Magnus ponders at those questions over and over again. All this because of Alec, the Angel, the God and (Ironically) his bane of existence…

Is it even possible for one to fall for someone so fast? Magnus questioned himself, defeated by himself. All these questions, all these thoughts are giving him a fucking headache turned migraine. He presses the heels of his hands against his eyes for a long while. “Fuck this, I’mma leave this for tomorrow and get some fucking sleep.” He got up in a split second to pull the towel off his hips roughly and tug on a sweatpants he located immediately in his line of vision.

Magnus jumped into his bed and pull at the duvet over his body, almost covering his entire face. Closing his eyes tightly, he will the remaining thoughts away, hoping for the best tomorrow that he will get his answer and letting sleep consume him.

*

Magnus knew that his heart will still feel the same. It will not simply change overnight. There will certainly be a great battle happening tomorrow the minute he wakes up. He knows.

He is done for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :-|  
> Sassy af Raphael :-|  
> But poor Magnus though :-|
> 
> Loco - crazy  
> Dios mío - my god  
> Cállate - shut up  
> Chico - boy 
> 
> I can't speak a lick of spanish at all, so I turn to my best friend for help, Google. :-|  
> Maybe I should watch more Dora and sesame street... :-|
> 
> Also I know it's December and it is suppose to be very cold and shit, but I keep forgetting that because I live in a tropical country, which is freaking hot all year round, so I didn't really talk much bout the weather and stuff. Only adding in a coat for Magnus in the last minute. Sorry :-P 
> 
> But all in all I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading.  
> :-|


	7. Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chap 6...
> 
> Has Magnus agreed or disagreed? :-|  
> Badass Magnus:-|  
> Irresistible Alec, making Magnus flustered. :-|  
> Finally appearance of Simon! :-|  
> Magnus is planning something for Raphael *smirk* 
> 
> Snippet of Chap 7:
> 
> “What did you do to him?” Simon asked in a meek, hesitant voice. 
> 
> Luke gives a ‘really’ look at Simon. “What do you think? Got rid of the body of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some racist slurs, so if you are uncomfortable reading it, well, don't. I apologize for it. :-| 
> 
> (Ididcheckbutmygrammarisntgood,stillitsreadable)
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine! :-|
> 
> Lastly, Enjoy! :-|

“Magnus.” Alec said, voice so soft yet deep, giving Magnus a pleasant chill flowing down his body. 

Alec is so so _so_ beautiful and angelic against the morning sun, which makes a bright halo around Alec’s disarrayed hair. God, his perfect smile and stunning hazel eyes directed especially to him, _only_ to him, makes his heart pound like never before. Such tranquillity.

Everything is so perfect at the moment, will this last forever? Just the two of them laying silently while basking in each other’s warmth and comfort under the morning sun on a lazy Sunday. Magnus wants to live in this moment forever. 

Alec moves his hand up and strokes Magnus across the cheek using the back of his hand, interrupting Magnus’ train of thoughts. The action causes him to blush furiously, he turned his head to hide his face, not wanting Alec to see. A raspy chuckle filled Magnus’ ears and he smiled bashfully into his pillow. 

“Magnus, look at me.” Alec speaks again, gently and much closer than before. He felt Alec’s hand moving from his cheek slowly and into his hair, tenderly carding his fingers through them whilst tangling some in his hand. Magnus has never felt this way before. He had never feel this much of affection from someone, not even his friends. He felt that his heart is going to burst from all these emotions that he is currently feeling. 

“Hey.” Alec’s voice lulled him back from his mind. This time Alec sounded… _strange_ , not like his usual raspy voice, it is in a higher pitch. He sounds strained and _annoyed_. Why? Is it because he did not reply him? Magnus felt the grip on his hair tightens, till it is borderline painful. 

“A-Alec?” Magnus hesitantly said, feeling very afraid now. What’s going on? Now the grip on his hair tightens even more, causing Magnus to cry out in pain. Magnus tried to move his arm up to get Alec’s hand off his hair, but couldn’t, it’s like he is paralyzed. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t move at all. Alec pull his head up by his hair, causing Magnus to yelp in pain, now he’s terrified. What the hell is happening?! Why is Alec doing this all of the sudden? Tears filled his eyes as the pain shot through his head. Magnus knows he is starting to panic, his eyes screw shut involuntarily to bear the pain inflicted. “Alec! S-Stop, it hurts!” Magnus pleaded desperately, fingers clawing against the bedsheet.

“LOOK AT ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” It is not Alec’s voice this time. It’s _her_. Magnus eyes shot open, the pain not noticeable when he saw who’s in front of him. Blood red lips upturned into an ugly sneer. Eyes lined with smudged makeup, wild and insane, filled with disgust. She’s a devil from hell, nothing about her was angelic. Magnus is struggling to breathe now, like he’s drowning. 

The hand in his hair has move on to his neck, squeezing. He felt another hand move up the side of his torso slowly, feeling the sharp fingernails digging in his skin and dragging up, leaving red trails behind which blood threatens to spill from. Soon the other hand joined his neck, squeezing at his windpipe tighter. Magnus tries to take in deep breaths but couldn’t, the grip on his throat is too tight. His chest heaves up and down rapidly as he opens his mouth, taking in shallow breaths. 

The grip becomes tighter and tighter, crushing his throat. His lungs are burning for air and tears are spilling out of his eyes. Magnus starts to thrash his legs, struggling hard to get away, only to find out that his feet is shackled to the bedpost. She straddled him to stop him from moving and laugh manically, dark hair cascading down around her head and falling onto Magnus’ face as she tilts her head innocently to look at him.

“Oh, look at you, you poor little thing. Don’t cry. Come on, stop crying. Crying only makes you _uglier_.” She coos at him with her shrill voice, pretentious concern etched on her face, but dark emptiness in her eyes. Magnus squeezed his eyes tightly as his vision began to blur. He could see black spots appearing and disappearing on her face. A sharp sting of pain burst across his cheek as his head was forcefully lolled to one side. His ears are ringing and he couldn’t hear anything. He couldn’t hear what she is screaming about. Fresh tears are flowing freely down his face now.

“I told you to stop crying didn’t I? Why didn’t you listen to me?” Magnus wanted all these stop. It’s too much, he can’t handle it anymore, he can’t breathe, and it’s too fucking painful. He is going to die. With hands still squeezing tight, forming a bruise on his neck, Magnus gathered as much air as possible.

“S-Stop it…Please sto-stop it!” Magnus cried out, feeling the burn in his throat as he strain his voice out. He gulp in a few more breaths as the hold grew impossibly tighter. Magnus opened his eyes and tries his best to muster a glare at the witch in front. 

“F-FUCK OFF!” he screamed.

Magnus jerked up from his bed with a shout. He clench the duvet against his chest tightly and one hand around his neck as he looks around the room frantically, panting heavily. He pull his legs against his chest and stared down at his shaking hands. Magnus touched his face and realised that he was crying. He looks up once more, scanning around the room again, checking all the dark corners to ensure that there really isn’t anyone around. He breathes out a staggering breath, lungs still feeling constricted and folds his arms around his knees while laying his head on top at the same time. 

“It…It was just a dream.” Magnus said to no one breathlessly. His heart is still pummelling against his chest, even though she isn’t there. He runs his hand through his hair which was damp from the sweat, even his bedsheet is wet. He lay back down, decided to not care whether it’s wet or not, exhausted and glance at the alarm clock on the night stand. 4.35 am. He shuts his eyes and place his arm over them, swallowing a few times as he replays the dream. Everything was so peaceful and blissful then with Alec. Everything was perfect, just like I wanted…how…how did Alec merge with her? Is it because I’m afraid that Alec will be the same as her? Will he? Let’s forget that bitch now. Enough. Stop it now. Stop thinking about all these.

He already got his answer.

He likes Alec. 

The war has been won easily by his heart _again_. He just can’t help it, Alec is too beautiful and Magnus is _way_ out of his league (no you are not). It can't be a lie, right? What makes Alec looked his way in the first place? He's so plain. But that doesn’t mean he's easy for Alec to have a go, nor was he desperate for some love. ‘I can’t give my heart away that easily anymore, I can’t just present it openly on a silver platter. I need some time to consider this thoroughly…or else I will hurt again…’ Magnus breathes in a deep inhale and exhale loudly to let all the tension in his body go. He look at the alarm again, 4.49 am. ‘Class starts at 8, it’s still early.’ He sigh again and look at the ceiling. Everything around is dark saved for the light coming the living room, which he had switch on a small lamp for Chairman Meow. ‘I should sleep a bit more…’ Magnus turn to his side and bury his face in his pillow to sleep.

He toss and turn, changing his position every few seconds, but can’t seem to find any comfortable spot to sleep on. After a few minutes, he looks at the time again, 5.04 am blaring bright red at him, making him roll his eyes. “Fuck this, I can’t sleep, might as well get up earlier to prepare and take my time.” He told himself while flinging the duvet aside. 

Magnus got up on his feet and stretch. ‘That feels great.’ He thought contented after stretching out his stiff muscles. A blinking light caught his attention again. It's his phone. With a new message. ‘Is it from Alec again?’ Magnus thought as he picks up his phone gingerly. He bit his nails absently, feeling very _tempted_ to read the message- messages. He unlocks his phone and stares at the message icon and locks it, considering. He unlocks his phone again after a few moments and stares intensely at the poor message icon again.

“Magnus, it’s just some messages- from Alec- nothing to be afraid of. Stop being a god damn pussy. Just read and don’t reply yet, simple.” Magnus encourage himself. He takes in a deep breath and presses the icon while squeezing his eyes shut at the same time as if the phone is going to explode right in his face if he presses it. After he pressed the icon, he peeks open his eyes slightly as if the message might contain some horrible things that will jump at him. Instead, what he saw were really simple and ordinary, but still send his heart soaring high and racing. 

**From (Alec’s hp no. which IDK):**

**Hey Magnus, this is Alexander. I was wondering if you want to go for a coffee date on Sunday.**

**If you want to, no pressure. :)**

**21.05**

**I know you are busy at the moment, but let me know when you are free! :)**

**21.07**

**Hey Magnus, its fine if you don’t want to. Maybe we can just text if that’s more comfortable for you.**

**02.16**

After reading the last message by Alec, Magnus felt really guilty to deliberately not read Alec’s message. Alec even stayed up late waiting for his reply. He quickly saves Alec’s phone number under ‘Sexy Alexander’. ‘Well not as if Alec will know that he is called that by me. He’s not gonna see my phone anyway.’ 

Should he give this shot? Maybe one coffee date wouldn’t do much harm. He can see how the date goes and decide before things got out of hand. So should he send back a reply to agree? Magnus racked his brain over the decision, to reply or not to reply. He marched out of his room into the living room and began pacing to and fro. ‘This is even harder than a freaking math question.’ Magnus groaned inwardly while pacing. 

Chairman Meow who was sleeping under the small cat shaped lamp, ears perked up and opens his eyes sleepily looking at Magnus’ form, pacing in front of him. He let out a small disgruntled mew, catching Magnus’ attention. 

“Sorry…Chairman! Can you please decide for me? Whether to text Alec back or not? One meow for no and two for yes.” Magnus said and knelt down in front of Chairman to his eye level, startling Chairman when he was suddenly just right in front of him. Chairman hissed with his tail up in defence and meowed twice at Magnus pissed, before leaping off from under the lamp, passing Magnus by and running off into the bedroom. 

Magnus stared at the empty spot which was recently vacated by Chairman Meow, and a small smile slide onto his lips. The answer is yes. ‘Maybe I can try, just this once, but not before seeing how his personality goes. Yes he is beautiful, but can’t judge a book by its cover.’ With that, Magnus got up from the floor and unlocks his phone which had black out after the long waiting. ‘Alright, I’m gonna do this right now before I regret.’ He told himself to prepare himself mentally. He ponders for a few minutes on what to say, typing and deleting and retyping again several times. In the end he sent something that may not be as awkward. He hopes it would be casual enough.

**To Sexy Alexander:**

**I am really sorry for the really late reply and for making you stay up late to wait for it. Was busy with the class and got home late after staying to help out and went to sleep straight after.**

**Also, I would love to go on a coffee date with you. :-)**

**05.36**

Magnus stared at his sent message for a long while before freaking out. His palms start sweating and hands shaking from nervousness and excitement. Even his heart started accelerating fast. He covers his face and squeals, stamping his feet slightly. ‘OH MY GOD! I really sent a message to Alec!! What am I gonna do now? What if he got mad and purposely not reply?’ All the questions filled his head as he waited for Alec’s reply eagerly and realised it’s too fucking early to send a message when Alec might still be sleeping. 

Magnus groans loudly at how stupid he is for not considering the time. “You are such an idiot.” Magnus scolded himself, smacking his own forehead with his palm. Whatever, what’s done been done. There’s no turning back now. He went back into his bedroom and set his phone down on the night stand to go take a quick shower. 

After five minutes or so, he came back out and peek at his phone discreetly, even though he knows that Alec will not reply him so soon. He shrugged on a black tee-shirt and a once black turned grey hoodie then a loose jeans, all the while taking glancing peeks at his phone. “What am I doing…” Magnus breathes out a laugh and shakes his head at himself. 

Chairman Meow appears again and rubs himself against Magnus’ leg. He looks up at Magnus, mewing expectantly. Magnus’ rolled his eyes and smiled at Chairman before bending down to pet Chairman. “Alright cupcake, I will serve you your food now.” He said and walks to the pantry to get the cat food. When he turns around, Chairman was already beside his bowl, waiting, causing Magnus to chuckle. “Food before me is it.” Magnus said to Chairman while watching him eat. He sat down beside him and lay his head on his palm. “What do you think I should do if the ‘date’ goes well?” he asked Chairman. The question went unanswered as said cat just glanced at him for less than a second, uninterested and resume eating.

Magnus glared at Chairman for a moment for being so unhelpful and goes back into his bedroom. He packed the things he needs into his bag while on a look out for any blinking light from the night stand. There isn’t any as expected. He picked up his phone and looks at the time. 6.25, of course there isn’t any message. Magnus slot his phone into his pocket and grab his bag. 

‘Since it’s still early, might as well have breakfast at Java Jace and that heavenly coffee.’ Magnus’ mouth starts to water as he thought about his coffee. Feeling very tempted, he quickly put on his equally black worn out boots, took his black (again) coat and open the front door. “See you later sweetie!” Magnus yelled softly into the house, not wanting to disturb the neighbours so early in the morning. After hearing a loud mew, he smiled and shuts the door, locking it. He ran down the stairs while tugging on his coat at the same time, looking forward to enjoying his breakfast.

*

“Welco- oh hey Magnus!” Jace greeted when he saw Magnus walks through the café door.

“Hi blondie.” Magnus replied in lieu.

“As pleasant as you’ll ever be I see.” Jace said sarcastically while pushing out his bottom lip exaggerating pouting. “So, what would you like to have?” Jace continued.

“Err…one waffle set and coffee, black.” Magnus said happily, anticipating to get his first sip of coffee for the day since he needs it to stay awake for the later lecture.

“You don’t have to tell me your coffee order every time, I already know it by heart.” Jace said rolling his eyes with a grin.

“ _Well_ , I wonder who is the one who got my order wrong.” Magnus mutters, though loud enough for Jace to hear while sporting an innocent face, looking around the café.

“Oh for heaven’s sake, stop bringing it up, it was only that ONE time. Must you always use it against me?” Jace said exasperated, glaring daggers at Magnus who was pointedly not looking at him. 

“Always.” Magnus simply said with a smirk and took off his coat. Jace rolled his eyes without saying a word and went to make his order.

Less than five minutes later, Jace brought out Magnus’ breakfast, setting it in front of him. Magnus’ eyes twinkle in delight as he said a quick thanks before digging in. He shuts his eyes and moaned loudly as he took the first bite. 

“I know my food is great and all but you are disgusting. Please refrain yourself in public.” Jace said with his face scrunched in disgust, though Magnus can see his lips are twitching into a smile. Magnus ignored him and took a sip at his coffee and moaned even louder, luckily the café don’t have customers yet, only one currently which is him, so Magnus doesn’t really care. 

“You are incorrigible.” Jace said groaning, clearly given up on telling Magnus to eat quietly. Jace sat down in front of him, resting his face between his palms and stared at him with a devious smile that obviously shows that he’s up to something from miles away.

“What?” Magnus asked cautiously, narrowing his eyes, after knowing Jace did not intent to speak before waiting for Magnus to question him.

“Nothingg, just wondering.” Jace sang out in an annoying voice.

“About?” Magnus asked, having an inkling feeling that this is something to do with Alec.

“Well, about how things are going with you and my dear brother, Alec.” Jace said, grin stretching even wider after seeing Magnus’ expression. ‘I knew it.’ Magnus’ felt his heart skipped a beat at the mention of Alec’s name. He harrumphed and gaze down his food, face growing hot. 

“What things? There’s nothing going on between us, we just met.” Magnus managed to squeak out after a minute or two.

“He messaged you didn’t he? Have you replied?” Jace asked knowingly, completely waving off Magnus’ earlier statement.

“How did you know he messaged me?” Magnus asked slightly surprised, narrowing his eyes at him. 

“He’s my brother duh, of course I know he will be eager to text you after having your phone number.” Jace said rolling his eyes, like it’s the matter of fact. Magnus’ face which was still red from the initial blush, turns redder.

Jace smirked at Magnus. “So did you reply?” he repeated.

“I did, just now.” Magnus said while taking a mouthful of coffee, swallowing down his nerve.

“But I thought he texted you las-“

“I know, but I was busy last night and my phone’s out of battery, so I just saw the text this morning.” Magnus spoke over him, feeling his stomach in knots. He lied at the fact that he actually saw it last night, but not read. He hopes that Jace will be bought on by his lie. But it’s the truth that he read it this morning. Not that Jace needs to know.

“I see, great! Well I don’t think you will receive a reply till later since his class starts at one, he sleeps a lot.” Jace said, making Magnus laugh. “Alec goes to Idris University too by the way. Speaking of which, what time is yours?” Jace added, amusement tugging his lips.

“Eight.” Magnus said, thankful that Jace did not pressure him into details and at the same time mentally taking down the information that Alec goes to the same uni as him.

“Woah, me too! Let’s go to school together, my shift is ending soon.” Jace exclaimed like a child excited to go to school with a friend. Magnus snorted and promptly finish his breakfast. After he’s done, he realised belatedly at what Jace had said earlier. 

“Wait, you go to Idris University too?” Magnus said, surprise evident on his face. “Why have I not seen the both of you before?”

“Yes for the first question and for the second, most probably is because our timings clashed. But I’ve seen you around a few times before, though keeps missing the chance to say hi.” Jace said, clearing Magnus’ plate.

“Oh.” Magnus replied lamely. 

“Wait for me while I go change out. Be out in a jiffy!” Jace said after taking a glance at his watch. Magnus nodded, watching Jace disappears through the door for the staff. He slots his arms through the coat sleeves slowly while his mind is taken back to Alec. Alec goes to the same university as him all this time and he doesn’t know! Of course he doesn’t, since he got no interest to socialise around, can’t complain about that. Maybe next time he should look around the school more to spot him. And Jace. Magnus added in as an afterthought. 

“I’m done, let’s go!” Jace announced while wrapping a scarf around his neck, pulling Magnus out of his thoughts.

“Yup, let’s go.” Magnus replied with a small smile and picked up his coffee, following after Jace out the cafe.

They talk about random things on the way to the university, all the while Jace did not bring up anything about Alec. Magnus himself don’t even dare to bring Alec up for fear of Jace’s teasing which is super irritating. The walk to the university is quite short considering the café is right outside it, so they did not talk much about anything either.

As they entered the entrance, there are many people greeting Jace enthusiastically, both guys and girls alike. It’s like Jace is the superstar while Magnus is the assistant manager, who is no one important, glad that no one is paying much attention to him. Magnus watched the scene intrigued and amused by it. 

“I didn’t know you are so popular.” Magnus said, mirth clear in his eyes and the tone of his voice.

“It’s not just me, Alec too. We are known as the Idris Guys, representing the basketball team, cheesy I know.” Jace proudly said with his nose tilt high, making Magnus scoffed incredulously.

“But you love the attention don’t you.” Magnus said, stating the obvious.

“Touché Bane.” Jace winked at Magnus with his ‘Hot’ guy expression, making Magnus cringed.

“Glad to know that you are modest.” Magnus retorted, wrinkling his nose, decided from that moment on Jace really has no shame. “My class is here, so bye blondie.” Magnus said flatly, walking into the lecture room with a backwards wave. 

“See you Mags!” Jace mockingly called out and laughs when he saw Magnus flipped him off.

Jace took out his phone and sneakily took a photo of Magnus who had settled down at the back row and the lecture room’s number, sending both to Alec. 

**To Gaylec:**

**Yo sleepyhead, wake up n read ur messages. Here’s ur dose of ur bae. ;)**

**07.46**

Jace grinned widely after sending the message, imagining Alec’s reaction when he saw Magnus’ message. He mentally pat himself a job well done for providing his lovesick brother information about Magnus and photos. Alec owe him real bad and he’s gonna use it against him. Jace smiled devilishly at his thoughts.

*

Everything went by in a blur in the morning, and Magnus felt exhausted after class. “I need my caffeine again.” Magnus groaned, rubbing his fatigue away with his hands. ‘Gonna grab a cup before heading to work.’ he sighed and takes out his phone, which he had not check since this morning. He had kept his phone at the bottom of his bag to not get distracted by the urge to check for any messages from Alec. And boy was he glad he did that, because as soon as he took out his phone, the notification light is blinking in his face again.

All of Magnus’ fatigue flew away, he felt very awake suddenly. His blood vessels are thrumming with excitement and anticipation, though with hint of fear. Fearing that Alec would reject him. He swallowed and breathes in deeply to calm his racing heart. Not realising that he has stopped walking and standing in the middle of the pavement, he tap onto the notification tentatively.

A wide goofy grin and a raging blush took over his face instantly as he read the message. 

**From Sexy Alexander:**

**Hey it’s fine Magnus, don’t apologize. I don’t mind waiting up for you sweetheart. ;)**

**So the date is settled then, I will text you the details later tonight! :)**

**08.42**

Magnus' face gets redder by the minute as he rereads Alec’s message over and over again. He blushed hard at the endearment term, Alec calling him ‘sweetheart'. ‘He probably calls everyone that, don’t let it get over your head.’ Magnus told himself, though still smiling dopily at his phone. His heart is literally skipping around his chest right now, and he could feel the fluttering of the butterflies in his tummy. Someone bumped him at his shoulder and apologised, bringing him out of his daze. He quickly apologises as well, and moves to the side of the pavement when he realised that he’s blocking the path.

Face still embedded with a stupid grin, Magnus hurriedly texted back, not wanting to let Alec wait. 

**To Sexy Alexander:**

**Okay Alexander, text you tonight. :-)**

**14.56**

Magnus sent the text, biting his lip to stop his smile from stretching impossibly wider and slid his phone into his hoodie pocket, feeling on Cloud 9. With a light skip in his steps, he continued walking, taking his time to get to work. Feeling his phone buzz, he took out his phone curious. It’s a message from Alec. ‘Isn’t Alexander having his class right now?’ feeling puzzled, he tap into the notification.

**From Sexy Alexander:**

**Your smiley face has a nose, :-), cute. :)**

**14.58**

Magnus let out a laugh and covered his mouth and blushes again, he is definitely not use to all this attention. He stared at the message for a minute, contemplating on what to say. Feeling brave, he replied.

**To Sexy Alexander:**

**Why, is there a problem? :-(**

**15.00**

The reply from Alec is instantaneous. 

**From Sexy Alexander:**

**NO, no problem at all, don’t be sad, just thought that you are adorable. ;-)**

**15.00**

**To Sexy Alexander:**

**Now you are just copying my face :-(, stick to yours. And I’m not adorable. :-(:-(**

**Anyway, why are you texting? Don’t you have class now?**

**15.01**

Magnus replied back with the blush still settled stubbornly on his cheeks, he could feel his ears burning as well. He practically giddy with happiness with his heart skipping at every message that Alec sends.

**From Sexy Alexander:**

**Because it’s you, how can I possibly ignore your message and concentrate in class, it’s impossible. ;);) Also, You.Are.ADORABLE. End of discussion. :):)**

**15.01**

**By the way, how did you know I’m having lesson right now?**

**15.01**

Magnus mouth hung open and his heart even faster after reading the first message. “Oh my god! Alexander is gonna be the death of me! This freaking Angel/God!” he squeals silently to himself, flailing his hand in a failed attempt to calm himself down, feeling overwhelmed.

After he had calm down a little, he reads the second message. Shit. Shit. What an idiot!! Magnus cussed at himself, smacking his forehead. ‘Will Alec think that he’s a creep?? It was Jace fault, he shouldn’t have told him that Alec is having a lesson. Oh man, I’m so stupid!’ a buzz brought him out of his self-berating. He forgot to reply back because he’s too caught up in scolding himself. 

**From Sexy Alexander:**

**Magnus? Is everything okay?**

**15.08**

**To Sexy Alexander:**

**Everything’s fine. Oh and I went to Java Jace this morning for breakfast, Jace was there, he told me, that’s why I know.**

**15.08**

**From Sexy Alexander:**

**Oh, you are talking about me, I see. ;)**

**15.09**

Magnus snorted at that as he imagine a shit eating grin on Alec’s face and text back a reply while shaking his head, giving a quiet laugh.

**To Sexy Alexander:**

**You are impossible. Anyway I need to get to work, so text tonight?**

**15.09**

**From Sexy Alexander:**

**Sure, will text you. :)**

**And one last question, where are you working at? Just curious. :)**

**15.10**

Magnus raise an eyebrow at that, but shrugs it off, texting back.

**To Sexy Alexander:**

**At Jade Wolf.**

**15.10**

**From Sexy Alexander:**

**Okay, thanks. :):)**

**15.10**

Narrowing his eyes, Magnus thought that Alec is being suspicious. ‘Oh well, it might be nothing.’ He smiled and put his phone back into his pocket. He breathes in deeply and exhale, feeling the excitement bubbling in his belly. He can’t wait for tonight. He shall push his negative thoughts aside for once and anticipate, this might be good. Let’s see how it goes with Alec for the first ‘date’. Magnus brightens up and resumes his way to Jade Wolf.

*

“Hi Simonetta.” Magnus greeted as he passed by Simon to change into his work uniform.

Simon turned to look at him with his eyebrows drawn and eyes squinting at him incredulously. “I’m not a girl. And hi to you too Maggie.” Obviously taking revenge on the name. 

Magnus scoffed loudly and points his finger at Simon, “Don’t ever call me that Stephen.” He threatens with a glare although he knows his lips are going to betray him by twitching up.

Simon breathes out a laugh and throw his arms up exaggeratedly. “I give up, call me whatever.” He said and rolled his eyes with a smile. 

“Will do.” Magnus said cheerfully, making Simon grimace under his breath. Magnus suddenly thought about his performance at Pandemonium, he also thought about Raphael and he looks at Simon, analysing him. ‘Nah, I don’t think Simon will be Raphael’s type, or maybe…’ Magnus continues to stare at Simon causing Simon to notice, he quirks an eyebrow at Magnus.

“What? Got something on my face? Is it chocolate?” Simon asked, lifting his hand up to wipe his mouth.

“No there’s nothing there, I was just wondering if you wanted to watch our performance at Pandemonium this Sunday at ten.” Magnus said with an innocent grin to cover up his motive of inviting Simon. 

Simon blinked his eyes a few times, before letting a toothy smile appear on his face. “You mean the performance with your friend, Raphael, you always talk about. Of course I will go and watch it! Oh my god, I’ve never see you dance before, I can’t wait to see and also to meet that friend of yours. It will be great, it’s like the first time ever for me to watch a live dance instead of people dancing in movi-“ 

“Oh by the Angels, STOP talking Steven. Just say yes and done.” Magnus shouted over Simon, interrupting his usual rant.

“Sorry, got too excited.” Simon mumbled sheepishly, cheeks growing pink. 

“Never mind, let’s get to work.” Magnus said with a sigh and shook his head fondly after he put on his uniform.

*

Jade Wolf is a well-known Chinese restaurant in Brooklyn, so that is why Magnus and Simon is currently swamped by the increasing number of customers at five. ‘So damn _annoying_ , even more so than Simson.’ Magnus thought as he gritted his teeth and pastes on the brightest smile he could ever give before turning to face a man who was currently complaining about the food not looking like it was in the pictures and who also had complaint several times since he entered the restaurant about not serving the customers fast enough. He resisted rolling his eyes a couple of times at him.

Normally Magnus is a patient man, but this one is seriously testing his patience and grinding his nerve in the wrong way. But still, ‘a customer is a customer, do not lose your temper’ as Alaric, the owner, always says. Magnus had already tuned the man out after the first second and nodding a few times as pretence that he was listening. 

“Have you been listening? The food was not cooked the same like the pictures, I demand you to serve me another you piece of Asian shit!” the man shouted and spits into the food. Magnus had heard many insults in his life for being Asian, he would say he’s used to it, but still it made him very uncomfortable. So what if he’s a customer, that doesn’t gives him the right to insult people.

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” Magnus smile dropped and his expression darkens, the people around them are staring and some shaking their heads at the crass man, clearly disgusted by his behaviour.

“I said, shut the fuck up and serve the damn food! Don’t you understand English, oh wait I don’t think you do. Do I need to spell it out for you, you fucking idiot!” the crude man slammed the table with his fist. 

In the corner of Magnus eyes, he saw Simon running, probably to get Luke or Alaric to handle the situation. However that was the last straw. To hell with Alaric’s rule, this fucking racist bastard is gonna get hell.

“Alright, I will change for you. I will throw this in the trash, please wait a moment.” Magnus said with a fake smile and pick up the plate of fried noodles. The man sat back in his seat folding his arms across his chest in arrogance, pleased that Magnus obeyed him. He heard some of the people around yelling at the intolerant man, obviously trying to stand up for him, but Magnus could handle it. 

He dump the whole plate of fried noodles over the man’s head. Everyone in the restaurant gasped in shock, save for some who whistled. The man stood up in shock, towering over Magnus with a few centimetres, wiping the noodle off his face and glared murderously at Magnus. 

“What the Fuck do you think you are doing you motherfucking Asian!” the enraged man hissed through his teeth, face red from the shouting and anger.

“Oops, I am so sorry sir, I thought the trash bin is here. Would you like me to clean you up? There’s another _larger_ bin just right outside which you can go.” Magnus said in the most polite manner while smiling sweetly at the man. He could literally see the veins on the man’s head popping out as he clenched his teeth tightly, glaring dangerously at Magnus with an intention to kill.

“You piece of shit!” the man yelled and swings his fist at Magnus who already anticipated the move. The crowd that was slowly gathering around gasped in horror. Some even cheering for Magnus to beat that man’s filthy ass. 

That man swings his arm again straight after the first, which Magnus had dodged effortlessly. This reminds Magnus of those really bad cliché action movies that he watched when he’s bored where all the bad guys would swing their arms very clumsily, totally missing the protagonist who avoid the punch coolly. Who would punch like that he thought at that time, well he’s obviously proven wrong by this guy right in front of him who was currently swinging his arm like a madman with no sense of direction.

Another swing and Magnus had enough, he does not want to get more attention as it is, and certainly not one from Luke or Alaric because both of them are terrifying even if they are the most gentle people he has ever met. Don’t get to their dark side. 

With a heavy right hook to the man’s chin, who has stupidly left himself wide open, he fell limp to the ground unconscious, knockout with just a punch. Magnus let out a breath and relax, unclenching his fist which stings slightly from the impact and straightens his uniform. Everyone around erupted into a cheer, whistling and telling Magnus good job. 

Just then, Luke and Alaric appear at the scene with a panicky Simon in tow and stared at the unconscious man on the floor, mouth agape.

“Oh Magnus, wha-"

“Excuse me are you the owner?” a lady cuts Alaric off before he could finish.

“Yes, I am.” 

“Okay great, I just want to tell you it’s that man who started the whole thing, he’s a racist who insulted that kind waiter over there even though he did nothing but was being polite to that racist bastard. So please don’t fire him, we will be his witnesses.” The lady finished slightly out of breath from speaking too fast. A few people behind her nodded, agreeing with her. Some even started adding in to help Magnus. 

Magnus felt very touched and overwhelmed by the people around, even though they don’t even know him, except for some of the regulars. He gave a small embarrassed, but apologetic grin to Luke and Alaric when he met their eyes. Surprisingly they did not seem angry, instead both of them let out an amused laugh confusing the people.

“Don’t worry, I won’t fire him, he’s just like my son. Now we have to get rid of the body don’t we?” Alaric said winking at the lady who looks relief and looks at Luke who has been quiet. Luke said nothing and walks over to the unconscious man. He carried the man in fireman style without much effort and walks out the restaurant. Magnus looks at Simon perplexed by the situation, who was equally dumbfounded and gives a I-don’t-know-what-is-going-on shrug back to Magnus. Someone in the restaurant asked “Can someone tell me what’s going on?” but was met with silence. Only Alaric was smiling. 

A few minutes later, Luke came back in, with the man missing. “All done.” Luke said, giving a wide grin to everyone who was staring at him.

“What did you do to him?” Simon asked in a meek, hesitant voice.

Luke gives a ‘really’ look at Simon. “What do you think? Got rid of the body of course.”

“But he’s not dead yet?” Simon face blanching as he squeak out the words.

“That’s why I have to kill him off first to make sure he’s really dead.” Luke said staring at Simon with a smirk. He chuckled loudly when he saw Simon’s horrified expression, eyes widened comically. “Kidding, I’m a police remember?” Luke said while holding out and shaking his badge to show them.

Well that explains everything, everyone gave out a sigh of relief, some giggling at Simon’s expression. “Oh my God, man you totally had me there. I totally thought you buried the body to conceal evidence.” Simon said, giving out the loudest sigh with his hand over his chest, causing everyone to laugh.

“Right I need a witness for statement, you said you will be Magnus’ witness right? What is your name?” Luke ask the lady who had spoken before. The lady sputtered as she glance to Magnus with a shy smile, cheeks pink, before looking back at Luke who looks at Magnus with a knowing smirk. Magnus raise an eyebrow at that, and caught Simon snickering at him as he gazes between Magnus and the said lady. 

“Erm, my name is Verona.” Verona said bashfully and keeps peeking at Magnus from under her lashes and giggles softly when she caught Magnus’ eyes. Magnus folds his arms and pinches the bridge of his nose with his eyes shut, shaking his head. ‘Oh boy…this is why I hate attention, there’s gonna be trouble.’ He dreads on what is going to happen after this small incident, that girl is going to stick around for a while. Magnus heard a low whistle from behind him and a voice sounded, making him freeze on the spot, the lady forgotten in an instant like _magic_.

“You really did that man in Magnus.”

Magnus swallowed hard and his heart begins thumping heavily against his ribs like a mini drum when he know who’s speaking to him. He looks down and turn around slowly, trying his best to calm his nerves.

“Alexander. Wha-what are you doing here?” Magnus asked while clearing his throat, pointedly not looking at Alec’ face, really glad that his voice sounds normal enough, not stuttering much. Gosh, why is he such a stuttering fool only in front of Alexander. He opt to stare at Alec’s chest, which was another mistake he accidentally make. 

Alec is wearing a forest green sweater which enhance the hazel of his eyes under that same leather jacket he saw when he first met him with a dark grey scarf around his neck. Even though Alec is wearing a sweater, Magnus can still make out the shape his pecs against it. 

“…dinner here. Magnus are you listening?” Alec said, voice sounding amuse and smug. Magnus shook his head out of his reverie and tear his gaze away from Alec’s chest and look up into Alec’s eyes off guard. He was _not_ prepared to stare straight into those hazel orbs that has been haunting him in his mind. He took a sharp intake, all words scattered out Magnus’ brain as his brain decided to take a break at that moment.

“Oh- er- I er…I- what?” Magnus blinked and squeeze his eyes, clearly proud of his eloquence. Alec seriously has the power to render him incoherent. He heard Alec chuckling, making his heart skips and a pleasant fluttering feeling in his stomach. “So-sorry what did you say?” Magnus looks down at his shoes intrigued at how he had tie his shoelaces so uglily. 

“I said my eyes are up here.” Alec laughs out and smiles at Magnus gently, though eyes glinting with mirth when Magnus snapped his head up to look at Alec with his face growing rapidly red as the seconds go. Magnus rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, feeling very humiliated by himself. 

“Sorry.” Magnus flited his eyes to Alec’s for a second and looks away again, making a tiny noise at the back of his throat.

Alec grin widely and dopily with his eyes crinkling when Magnus is not looking at him, making Izzy smack him on his arm lightly with a sly, knowing smirk. She pointed to Magnus and mouthing ‘introduce me to your babe’ causing Alec to glare at Izzy with a warning, glancing at Magnus, and back to Izzy, blushes have obviously settled themselves comfortably on his cheeks.

Alec cleared his throat, attracting Magnus attention to look at him. “This is Isabelle, my dear sister.” He said while rolling his eyes at Izzy. Magnus turns to Isabelle, smiling politely, holding out his hand to shake, happy with the distraction. ‘Woah, Isabelle is so beautiful. Her long hair, dark like Alexander’s, eyes a tat bit darker than Alexander’s and sharp features just like Alexander. Damn, and she got all the curves in the right place, like Alexander. Everyone can see that they are siblings from miles away with their resemblances. Though he prefers Alexander more. Are all Lightwoods this gorgeous?’ Magnus thought taken aback by their beauty as Isabelle took his hand and shaking firmly. He did not even realise he had compare Isabelle with Alec for every sentence (lol, so cute this Magnus).

“Nice to meet you Magnus, just call me Izzy, Isabelle is quite a mouthful.” Izzy said, her maroon lips stretching into a graceful smile. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Magnus eyes widen, eyebrows furrowed and he shifted his gaze from Izzy to Alec, who was looking around the restaurant with much interest, everywhere but on him. He could see a tint of pink on Alec’s high cheekbone. Magnus duck his head to hide his smile and bit his bottom lip to appear nonchalant, but he know he couldn’t, lest not in front of Alec. 

Magnus tilts his head up in time to see Izzy looking between Alec and him with an endearing smile and her eyes soften when she met his eyes.

“Well, it’s time for me to go for my date. I leave you to it dear brother O'mine.” Izzy announced after looking at her phone, she gave a playful wink to Magnus paired with a gentle smile and a pat on Alec’s arm, both of them looking at each other for a second, before existing the restaurant. 

“Erm do you have time or break later?” Alec rubs his fingers together as he ask. Magnus stared at Alec’s bejewelled fingers as Alec was speaking. ‘I wonder how it will feel like with his long fingers touching my skin…’ he marvelled and shivered slightly when he imagine Alec’s dexterous fingers sliding down his cheeks to his neck and lower down his torso. ‘Holy crap, no no no Magnus, no. You shouldn’t be thinking about this! Answer Alexander!’ he chastised himself but eyes lingering at Alec’s pale fingers a moment longer and licking his dry lips unknowingly before speaking.

“Er… I-I have a half an hour break at seven. Which is…” Magnus took out his phone and look at the time, before wincing softly, “…in an hour and half. It- it’s okay if you are busy, we can err… text! Later, tonight.” He said tentatively, not wanting Alec to waste one hour and thirty minutes of his time waiting for Magnus’ break.

“It's fine, I can come by later and have a short dinner with you, if you want. We can talk about our upcoming Sunday date.” Alec said, smiling toothily, the pale pink hue still visible on his cheeks. Magnus was sure that he isn’t faring any better, his face is probably even redder than Alec’s since he could feel the ever growing heat on his cheeks and ears. Though he was kind of glad that he’s not the only one affected.

Feeling his heart lurch, Magnus gave a private smile to Alec in return, nodding his head, “Right. Okay…so see you later?”

“Yeah! I will see you later, definitely.” Alec said it in a low voice. He leans down and turns his head slightly, his lips right beside Magnus’ ear, brushing the shell of his ear as he whispers, “Catch you later, darling.” And a satisfied grin slides onto his face when he heard Magnus’ breath hitch and saw goosebumps prickling up around his neck with a slight shiver.

Magnus couldn’t breathe at all, he was still holding his breath when Alec straightens up and disappear through the door with a seductive wink and a mischievous smile playing on his plump full lips. ‘Fucking hell, this Angel/God is going to kill him any time soon. His heart is gonna combust from that!!’ He exhales out loudly, hand over his heart like a physical shield to calm it down and jumped a foot when he felt someone grab his shoulder.

“Woah, are you okay there? Who are they, they are freaking _hot_! Like models from fashion runway. Wait are they models? How did you know them? Hey-” Simon starts rumbling again, making Magnus’ earlier already jittering nerves going haywire. He was not in the mood to deal with his ranting right now.

“Oh for God’s sake Sergio, stop rumbling!” Magnus exclaimed exasperated, making Simon’s turn to jump. Magnus stalks away with a huff into the staff room for a ten minutes break, leaving a very confused Simon behind.

“It-it’s Simon…” Simon muttered after Magnus pouting, feeling befuddled.

*

Magnus entered the staff room and leans back against the door after closing it, he stared up at the ceiling, breathing in and out, repeating the motion till his heart has calm down considerably. “Oh no…” Magnus whispers to himself, scrubbing his face with both his hands to clear his mind.

Magnus slid down to the floor and hug his knees, resting his head on his forearms just like this morning and shuts his eyes. He was afraid this might happen.

And it did. 

*

His heart has been unlocked.

With a key that only Alec holds. Leaving behind a paper thin glass that will easily be  shattered with the slightest touch, shielding around his heart.

One wrong move and he is finished. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And also for all kudos and comments, I appreciate it. :-)
> 
> Sly Alec making Magnus confuse af. :-|  
> Simon is still ranting, but a ranting-awkward Simon is appealing to someone starting with the letter R. *waggles my eyebrows*  
> Soon there will be meeting of Simon and Raphael, patience is the key :-| 
> 
> More projects are coming my way, so I might take longer to update, that's why I tried writing longer chaps to make it up. :-|


	8. Fallen Deeply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's POV of things :-|  
> More of Izzy and Alec bonding time! :-|  
> Jealous Alec :-|  
> He realised something incredible and shocking at the same time :-|
> 
> Snippet of Chap 8:
> 
> “Seriously Iz, shut up you rumbling dork.” Alec shakes his head slightly as he stared at her frowning face. “Okay, change of topic.” He quickly add before Izzy starts another speech on Sherlock and put his phone in close proximity to Izzy’s face to show her the text he got from his babe, causing Izzy to read cross-eyed. Izzy pushes Alec’s hand further away from her face to read properly. She smirked and eyed at the other, a sly fox as she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taking too long. I will be writing both Magnus' and Alec's POVs alternately in one chap instead of separating them, which I always do. So for the next chap it will have multiple POVs, it's better that way. If not the whole story will be so draggy. :-|  
> I just want the story to progress a little faster, though it will still be slow :-|  
> Truthfully, I intended this fic to be one-shot and look what happen... It will be a long time before this fic will come to an end because I have so much ideas that I wanted to write.:-|
> 
> Enough with my rumbling, as usual all mistakes are mine. :-|  
> (Youknowialwayscheckwhoamikidding)  
> There will still be mistakes made. :-|
> 
> I should really stop talking now. Enjoy! :-)

“What do you think I should say Izzy?” Alec said, arms crossed while pacing in front of Izzy who laid sprawled on the couch languidly, alternating watching him and Project Runway lazily through her dark brown eyes, popping a popcorn into her mouth. Alec continues to pace around as if there’s an urgent need to be somewhere instead of home while tapping his phone in hand against his chin. Izzy raise an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Alec stop pacing and stood in front of the television, blocking it when he didn’t hear a reply. “Alecc, don’t block the way!” Izzy complained, shifting herself to a better seat where Alec isn’t blocking to watch her show. Alec moves as she moves, blocking her again. “Tsk, ALEC!” Izzy yelled annoyed by his action. She finally looks up to Alec and see him pouting again. Izzy sighed and rolls her eyes, sagging into her seat and folding her arms across her chest. She stares up at Alec with both her eyebrows raised, waiting for him to speak.

“Helpp meee!” Alec whines, stamping his feet like a five year old not getting his candy.

“Oh my god Alec, stop whining like a baby! I can’t help you much when fifteen minutes ago you rejected my suggestion. You’ve been pacing for the past hour, stop it, you are driving me insane. You are driving _yourself_ insane.” Izzy exasperatedly exclaimed. Alec levelled her with a glare and scowl while plopping down on the couch beside her with a frustrated huff.

He slouched his body, upper half on the couch and the lower half on the exorbitant Persian carpet, with his phone place on top of his bare chest. Izzy has return to her show, pointedly ignoring Alec. He glared at the back of her head and let out a conspicuously noisy sigh. He could see Izzy’s shoulders sag and her placing the bowl of popcorn down on the glass table before looking down at him, face scrunched in annoyance. Alec stares at her and push his bottom lip out into a pout, blinking his eyes to persuade her. She closed her eyes and sighs the fifth time, clearly giving up on refusing.

“I’m happy that you have finally found the love of your life, but seriously, just text him like you always do with other people when they ask you out, but now the opposite, you ask him out! Just say what you want, stop fretting! It will be fine.” Izzy said, voice gentle but firm as she pats his shoulder.

“He’s not the love of my life, I just like him…” Alec mumbled, though Izzy could catch what he’s saying,” and he isn’t like any other people, he’s special.” He said a bit louder this time.

“Alright fine. Give me your phone!” Izzy said, holding out her hand, indicating Alec to give his phone. Alec shakes his head nudge his chin up to the direction of the clock, Izzy followed his line of sight and frown. “It’s…nine? What wrong with the time?” Izzy turned to look at Alec, confusion evident on her face.

“I don’t want to disturb him now, he might still be busy with…whatever he’s doing.” Alec made a waving gesture to make his point. Izzy stared at Alec deadpanned.

“You know you won’t bother him when you message right? He can read it after ‘whatever he’s doing’. He’s probably even waiting for you to text him.” Izzy said, mimicking Alec’s earlier action of waving his hand. Alec blinked at her, as if he hadn’t thought about it, and ponders for a few moments. Izzy rolled her eyes for god knows how many time today because of said person beside her. ‘Alec is really taken in by Magnus isn’t he...’ Izzy though shaking her head silently with a smile as she looks at her brother’s concentrated face.

“Yeah, I know, but he’s really very shy. What if he thinks that I’ve come on too strong for him and backs off?” Alec looks up from his position at Izzy for a solution. Izzy sighed for the sixth time. “Oh come on stop sighing and say something helpful instead.” Alec grumbles.

“Magnus is shy, yes I can see that, but that’s because he doesn’t _know_ you yet. Look at him and Jace, they hit it off so well. With you, he just like, what- met you for the second time, of course he is shy. Except you, who isn’t.” Izzy finished with a quirk of her eyebrow accompanied by a shrug. Alec scoffed at her, a scandalised face slides in place as he looks at his sister. Alec side-glance the clock, 9.03. He sigh and shuts his eyes, ‘maybe a text wouldn’t hurt. I mean Iz’s right, he can read after he’s done with whatever he’s doing.’

“Alright, I’m gonna send something to him.” Alec said determined and picks his phone up from where it lays.

“Urgh, like finally, I’m so proud of you.” Izzy said and rolled her eyes while clapping in Alec’s face sarcastically. Alec loves Izzy, he really do, but sometimes she really taunts his nerves. But whatever, what’s better than sibling banters anyway. ‘Magnus Babe hehe’. Alec added in his mind. He held back a smile as he unlocks his phone and presses on the message icon, starting a new message under Magnus’ contact number. He dubiously type out a text with his tongue between his teeth and furrowed eyebrows. Alec types and retypes to make sure that he sounded sincere yet casual enough, not too playful. He didn’t even notice Izzy leaning over above his head to peep at what he had send, she grins fondly at what she saw and glances down at her brother who was focussing on his phone.

**To My Babe:**

**Hey Magnus, this is Alexander. I was wondering if you want to go for a coffee date on Sunday.**

**If you want to, no pressure. :)**

**21.05**

“Since when have you become _Alexander_?” Izzy asked with a snarky grin despite knowing the answer and throws a popcorn into her mouth.

Alec who was thinking what to text next did not listen to what Izzy really said and answered with no qualms. “Since my babe.” As the words left his mouth, he registered what he just said and grows hot. He whipped his head, eyes widened in shock- shocked at himself, to find Izzy smiling from ear to ear and waggling her eyebrows which earns a groan from him. He instantly regrets his accidental blurt, not understanding how his brain to mouth filter works when it comes to his babe, and mumbled, “Shut up.” Attention back to his phone, ignoring Izzy’s noisy chortling. He quickly add another text so that Magnus would not feel like there’s a need for him to answer him immediately. Alec doesn’t want to stress his babe out.

**I know you are busy at the moment, but let me know when you are free! :)**

**21.07**

Alec put his phone back to the original place and closes his eyes, letting out a contented sigh. Now he have to wait patiently for his reply. He tried not to register the flutter of his heart at the very thought of Magnus, no matter the time, place or day, his mind will always drift back to Magnus, always. He just can’t help it. He’s feeling the anticipation and anxiousness gushing everywhere under his skin and knots in his stomach. The very thought of his babe texting back is damn exciting! Alec couldn’t keep still, he has been shaking his legs and rubbing his fingers while counting the minutes till he receive Magnus’ text.

Alec creaks open his eyes a little to look at the clock, 9.13. He shuts his eyes again. It’s been eight minutes and twenty seconds, ‘patience’ he thought to himself, nodding. He let his mind wanders off to his sacred folder, ‘The Daily Dose of Magnus Babe’ of course, the one and only. He relishes the peace and quiet in his mind, while images and motions of Magnus he saw every time flits by on auto-play one by one. His expression, the way he smile at him today, the way he hung his head bashfully and oh, not to mention his _eyes_. His huge, brown-gold Bambi eyes staring right back at him. And also the moment when Magnus darted his eyes down fleetingly to his lips and back up, eyes tainted with unseen desire. While he’s still adoring over his babe, a voice beside him pulls him to a halt.

“What are you doing?”

Alec peeped open his eyes, slightly irritated at being disturbed with his time alone in his own mind, and peered up at Izzy from the carpet. Since when has he moved to the carpet? Isn’t he on the couch before? Now he’s upside down. He looks at his own hands, both palms pressed together in a prayer with his phone in between. His cheeks tinged pink, heart stuttering when he looks back up at Izzy sitting on the couch looking at him with a bemused look, not knowing whether to laugh or to sigh. She ended up doing both.

“By chance, are you mimicking Sherlock lost in his Mind Palace in Study in Pink?” Izzy cackled amused by the other.

Alec cleared his throat awkwardly, putting his legs down from the couch and sat up before answering, “No.” not looking at his sister’s assessing eyes. Izzy shrugged knowingly, feigning innocence and turns back to the television, but not before saying,

“I guess someone needs his John desperately.” With a badly concealed smirk.

Alec shot up immediately as if burnt and walks into his room briskly, ignoring Izzy’s another mockingly loud laughter. “Shut up, don’t you need to go soon.” He stated with no question.

“Aww, chasing your beloved sister out because of some teasing, how cute.” Izzy’s bright voice carried over into his room despite the closed door. Alec rolled his eyes annoyed at his sister though with no heat and said nothing. ‘I guess she’s staying for the night.’

He looks over at his alarm clock, 9.31. He’s been thinking about Magnus in the earlier position for fifteen minutes. How gone is he? _Totally_. Alec totally likes him, not yet to the point of love…he thinks? Maybe? ‘I don’t know.’ he answered himself. He should be patient, it’s only been less than half an hour. Maybe he could read a book to pass the time. Alec squints at the row of books on the shelves before him, tongue poking out as he runs his fingers across the spines of the books, and smiled in delight when he found the one he had half-read a week ago. He strides to his armchair and sat down, placing his phone on the small wooden coffee table in front of him where it is visible.

Alec decided to stop checking his phone and counting the minutes to just wait for Magnus while reading. After five minutes into the book, he found his concentration wavering, his eyes landing on his phone. He shook his head, resolute to finish his book, and dragged his reluctant eyes back to the book where he had read the same paragraph for the third time. The words in the paragraph seems to make no sense to him when he reads again. He couldn’t register what they were saying, the words seem to bounce off his brain, and not one can etch itself into it. Alec’s eyes have found their way back to the phone laying quietly on the classy table, the poor book forgotten on his lap. He stared at his phone blankly, leaning his cheek on his palm with his elbow plopped up on the arm of the chair waiting for the moment the notification light starts blinking.

Unknowingly Alec fell asleep in his armchair, head resting on the back of the chair, lolled to the side. His legs sprawled out in front of him, book remained at his lap, though is on the edge of sliding off. He shifted slightly, now the book is hanging dangerously on his knees. Alec shifted again, this time moving his feet, changing position to a more comfortable one. The book fell and landed on the floor with a dull thud, pages folded in between, waking Alec with a startle.

He jerked up from the armchair groggily, and looks around puzzled. What is he doing here, sleeping on the armchair? He shivered slightly, goosebumps running up his body and regrets not wearing a shirt before falling asleep on the armchair. Alec stifled a yawn, rubbing sleep away from his eyes and straightens to get up but caught sight of the book on the floor. He bends and picked it up carefully, cursing when found the pages to be folded. Smoothing down the pages and shutting the book, Alec moves to place it on the coffee table in front of him but his arm pause mid-air.

He looks at his phone dumbly for a moment, and everything earlier floods into his brain. There’s no blinking. Translate, meaning there’s no message from Magnus, his babe. A strong wave of disappointment crush into his chest clumsily. He place the book down a little less gentle than before and stare at the device sulkily. Alec pick it up and unlocks it, 2.14 am. Magnus must be sleeping now, or not, he don’t know. He really hopes that Magnus is just too busy and tired to check his phone but not deliberately ignoring him or avoiding him (bullseye!). He vouch for option one, his babe is too tired. But what if he really is avoiding him? Did he come on too strong? Alec rereads his messages sent to Magnus. No, I’m being very subtle in fact. Maybe he’s very shy? Just doesn’t know what to text back or is considering and planning to text back in the morning (right again Lightwood).

Sensing that Magnus might be a little uncomfortable or still considering, he sent a text to assure him, but very _very_ lightly with a hint of disappointment.

**Hey Magnus, its fine if you don’t want to. Maybe we can just text if that’s more comfortable for you.**

**02.16**

Satisfied with his text, he locks it and set it beside the alarm clock. Now he prays for the best to come that Magnus will reply him in the morning, hopefully. If not he will not go to school for the whole day and mourn for his broken heart under his blanket, closing off to the world, because it has become too much for him to bear (dramatic much).

He crawls onto his king size bed, overflowing with pillows for pillow forts with his siblings and slips under the dark navy blue, almost black duvet which is thick enough to keep his half-naked self soothingly warm. His heavy lids begin to fall shut over his eyes and let the thought of Magnus voice and pretty lips lull him to dreamland, of course consisting of his babe. His babe is the main course in there obviously (smirk smirk, dirty Alec).

*

 Something is pounding and blaring into his head incessantly. “What the fuck!” Alec yelled into his pillow, ready to kill who or what has wake him up from his slumber. He found his first victim, the alarm clock, still obliviously blaring at him accompanied by the numbers 8.30 glaring at him in his dimmed room. He picked it up roughly and give it a good toss, but heard no crashing noises and felt very vexed. The relentless pounding continues from his bedroom door.

“Alec! Wake up! I’ve got breakfast! And no I did not cook it!” Izzy shouted, voice muffled from the other side. Alec’s eyes have closed on their own, but his lips turned up when he heard Izzy say she didn’t cook. He panicked for a second before hearing the entire sentence. Thank God for Izzy finally realising that her food in uneatable (lol inedible). He pull himself off the bed languidly and slowly made his way to the door where his sister is still yelling at him. He mustered a deadly glare but not before smiling, and opens the door. He glared at Izzy and she stared back with an unimpressed face.

“Oh come on, you do this all the time. You’re gonna start smiling soon anyway.” Izzy said deadpanned, making Alec’s lips twitch up slightly.

“You are gonna pay for waking me up, that stupid alarm clock has met its doom, now it’s your turn!” without saying another word, Alec haul Izzy up, causing her to scream in shock and laughs when he runs around the house.

“I’m not a child anymore for god’s sake, stop treating me like one!” though Izzy said that, she was still losing herself in giggling loudly.

“Says the one who’s laughing like a kid. You are always my baby sister and that won’t change.” Alec said and put her down gently, in front of the kitchen island.

Izzy smiles softly and ruffled his hair, “I know _mi hermano_ , and you are my dearest.” Alec returned the smile of his own.

“Jace?”

“Weell… second.” Izzy said dragging her word as if considering for a while, although she already has the answer in her heart. Alec snorted and both of them starts laughing. After they have calmed down, Izzy speaks first.

“I have some good news…that you will _love_. Jace just informed me about it.” Izzy said, not disclosing the news immediately like she always do. Alec narrows his eyes at her, as if to see if she’s on to something mischievous.

“What is it?”

“You should check your phone if you want to know.” Izzy finishes with a smug and a sly wink at him. His eyes widen with realisation and all but ran to his bedroom, whilst shouting out, “MY BABE!” Causing Izzy to double over in another laughter at her brother’s antic when it comes to Magnus. Alec is _sooo_ besotted by his babe.

Alec almost slipped and fell onto his face when he went round his bed but caught himself, making his way to the night stand where his phone is. He quickly snatched it up and unlocks it. Four messages, he have not seen who, but his heart is thumping real fast and his palms are starting to sweat. He was giddy with anticipation! He presses into the message icon. The first three was from Jace, much to his disappointment, but soon his eyes zeroed onto Magnus’ name and saw a message under him. He pumped his fist in victory and looks up to the ceiling saying how grateful and thankful he was to God as he was glad that he prayed before. He ignored Jace texts and went straight to Magnus’. His heart is hammering like it has never beat before when he presses into his message.

**From My Babe:**

**I am really sorry for the really late reply and for making you stay up late to wait for it. Was busy with the class and got home late after staying to help out and went to sleep straight after.**

**Also, I would love to go on a coffee date with you. :-)**

**05.36**

Alec stared, wide eyed at the message, reading the last sentence over a few times to make sure it’s real and it’s there. His lips stretches up ever so slowly into a full-fledged smile, teeth and all, as that sentence embedded itself into his mind. His heart is literally leaping in his chest so hard that, he could hear his own heart beating, echoing around the room. Alec let out a small giggle and immediately cover up his mouth to contain his glee and excitement. It’s like experiencing Christmas all over, except it is much much better! The best!

Running out of his room and into the hallway, he holds his phone up high in the air waving it while yelling across the house happily to Izzy wanting her to hear, “He said YES!”

Alec stops in front of Izzy, slightly out of breath, but practically beaming. Eyes lit up, edges crinkled, cheeks glowing pinkish and showing the widest smile that Izzy seldom see. Izzy don’t know whether to laugh or to cry at how ridiculous Alec is acting. But seeing Alec this happy in such a long time is really brilliant! She could even feel his happiness radiating off him, affecting her too, which makes her echo his smile.

“Gosh Alec, you said it as if he has agreed to your proposal when it’s just your first date.” Izzy said chuckling, shaking her head fondly as she watches her brother staring at his phone, specifically at Magnus’ message, sappily.

Alec initial pinkish cheeks, grows a deeper shade of red when he hears what Izzy said. “Oh shut up.” He retorted half-heartedly, waving dismissively, obviously too happy to glare at Izzy properly.

“These days all you rebuked back is ‘shut up’. Has thinking about Magnus makes your vocabulary bank shrank? Time to step up your game Lightwood, because base on my observa-” Izzy said lifting up an index finger to prove her point but was interrupted by Alec.

“Oh for heaven’s sake, stop acting like Sherlock Holmes, this isn’t a crime scene!” Alec exclaimed irked albeit fondly without heat, rolling his eyes.

“Oh shut up, I love Sherlock so do you, don’t act like you don’t. What you did last night is the perfect prove of it. Also should John-“ Izzy shoves her hand on Alec’s mouth when he tried to cuts her off again, “had not want to marry Mary, Sherlock would have sweep him off his feet and elopes with him. Mary’s the cock-blocker here, the tension between Sherlock and John is so thick you could practically drown in it with their longing stares. I don’t get why BBC don’t let them get together!” Izzy finished with a tsk and folds her arms across her chest.

“Seriously Iz, shut up you rumbling dork.” Alec shakes his head slightly as he stared at her frowning face. “Okay, change of topic.” He quickly add before Izzy starts another speech on Sherlock and put his phone in close proximity to Izzy’s face to show her the text he got from his babe, causing Izzy to read cross-eyed. Izzy pushes Alec’s hand further away from her face to read properly. She smirked and eyed at the other, a sly fox as she is.

“Well, someone got himself a _dateee_.” Izzy sang out, waggling her eyebrows.

“I know, but look at this!” Alec points to the smiley face at the last sentence, indicating to tell Izzy to look. “His smiley face is so cute, who puts a nose in nowadays (Magnus do). Oh by the Angels he is so precious Izzy!” He laughs out when he looks at the message again. Izzy stifled a laugh behind her hand at Alec, and looks away when Alec looks up at her. He narrowed his eyes, but decided to let it go this time because he got a more important job to do! And that is to send a text back to his babe.

“You know you should probably reply back if not he wi-” Izzy stated but was once again cut off.

“I know, on it.” Alec said without a beat while his thumbs are working on the keyboard speedily, without looking up.

Izzy rolled her eyes and walks away, “I’m going back, see you later! Remember to eat your breakfast and not Magnus!” She said with an impish wink before sauntering away without looking back.

Alec blushes furiously at that innuendo and the very thought of ravishing Magnus against the kitchen island. ‘Stop it Alec. Stop. Later.’ Shaking his head to clear the impure material, saving for later. He wanted to ask what class did Magnus helped out for but goes against it, not wanting Magnus to feel uncomfortable. He goes back to his text rereading to make sure he didn’t say anything weird before sending.

**To My Babe:**

**Hey it’s fine Magnus, don’t apologize. I don’t mind waiting up for you sweetheart. ;)**

**So the date is settled then, I will text you the details later tonight! :)**

**08.42**

He looks at the sent message a moment more, and set it down on the island. Now all he has to do is wait, again. He don’t mind if it’s Magnus. He suddenly remembered Jace’s messages and picks up his phone again, tapping into Jace’s text. There are two photos and a message. The first photo is a lecture room’s number, Alec look at the photo confused, ‘what on earth?’. He shrugged and move on to the next. He sucked in a breath when he saw Magnus in it. Magnus was looking down smiling softly at something, head rested on his palm. He’s wearing a plain grey (black?) hoodie, which suits him really well. Alec studies the photo very closely, as he takes in Magnus’ expression and strokes his finger over Magnus’ face. ‘What is he smiling at?’ Alec wonders while his lips copies Magnus’ beautiful smile. ‘Maybe he’s reading my message! No no, maybe not, don’t be so full of yourself.’ He scolds himself.

Finally after five minutes of scrutinising Magnus’ photo in details and setting Magnus’ photo as Magnus’ contact photo, he read the message from Jace.

**From DuckFace:**

**Yo sleepyhead, wake up n read ur messages. Here’s ur dose of ur bae. ;)**

**07.46**

Alec smiled, feeling grateful for the photos that Jace had sent. He sent a quick message back, thanking him and ask about the lecture room’s number, what is it for. He set his phone back down and open the take-away box, waffles! Yum, Izzy knows him best. Alec digs in immediately, closing his eyes as the sweet honey syrup hits his tongue. He hummed out in pleasure, feeling really blissed and very very happy especially this morning. ‘I wonder how Magnus would taste like…’ Alec stared into space while his mind runs wild, filled with all the possible things he would do to his babe. He squirms in his seat as his face turns hot, breathing a little restricted. A pinged sounded from his phone, pulling him back to reality. He shook his head and blows out a huff of air. ‘Patient Alec, later, after breakfast.’

Alec’s heart jumps a little when he thought the message might be from Magnus. He looks over and saw Jace’s name and slumped into his seat. He picked it up and unlocks his phone, reading the message.

**U blockhead tat’s where Magnus is havin lesson at n u r welcome. U owe me loads ;);)**

**08.54**

Alec makes an ‘O’ with his mouth when he understood but scoffed when he reads the last sentence. He rolled his eyes and smiled brightly after at the knowledge of where Magnus might be in university. He could ‘coincidently’ bump into him. He quickly ate his remaining breakfast and threw away the trash. Still chewing the food in his mouth, he grabs his phone and to his bedroom to do…something (you know what, it involves a hand).

He rush into the bathroom to brush his teeth (gotcha! Haha, dirty dirty people, including me) and wash his face. Alec stares at his water-clad face and smiles. He’s in a freaking good mood, so he’s gonna dress his best today.

He stood in front of his walk-in wardrobe, eyeing at the colour coordinated, and neatly arranged clothes, tapping absently on his chin. After much considerations, he picked out a crisp white button down with a body hugging forest green sweater, a slim cut cobalt blue pants completed with a pair of brown Dr Marten boots. Not to forget the leather jacket that he had on before when he bumped into Magnus. He knows the effects he has on people. He knows how he looks and knows how to enhance them the right way. Mostly importantly his effects on Magnus, he wants Magnus to look at him once again with those pretty clouded eyes filled with desire.

Desire for him.

Alec’s own desire grew for when he thinks about Magnus’ adorable half-lidded eyes as he looks up from his lashes and his small lips that turn into a delicious red when he bit on them. Alec wonders how Magnus would look with raw passionate lust and desire, exquisite and delectable are the words. He felt very heated up all of the sudden, fanning himself. He placed all his clothes down on his bed and ran into the bathroom again …with those images in mind.

He can’t wait for his babe to reply soon.

*

Sitting in the lecture room listening to the lecturer drones on monotonously is boring…seriously. His voice just blends into the white noise, making it hard for Alec to concentrate. Every time he resolute himself to, his eyes just got heavier and heavier, the lecturer’s voice becoming muffled and he had already dozed for a couple of times discreetly. He turned to look at the clock at the side, 2.52 pm and this ends at 3.30. Sighing, Alec rolls his eyes and blinks the sleep away, sitting straighter in his seat to not fall asleep again.

Deciding that since his focus on the lecture had already slipped away an hour ago, he scans the people in the lecture room for observation. This calls people watching/observation. He and Izzy do this all the time when they shop, glancing at the people passing by. When they saw someone interesting, they would wait for that person to pass by them and both of them would look at each other as if communicating by eyes. Either they would laugh at the person’s dressing or criticise their style…which is kind of rude, but fun between them.

Alec saw some of the students had already collapsed, sleeping on their open book. Some nodding off, some scribbling doodles and some are seriously writing down notes which Alec don’t understand how they are able to restrain themselves from dozing. He caught one of the girl’s eye a row below him to his right. The girl had a ‘deer caught in a headlight’ face on and her cheeks turn rosy. She smiled shyly and waves in a cutesy way. He nodded once and returns the smile albeit awkwardly. That girl turns away covering her mouth with a giggle not before glancing at Alec once more and looks away. How he wish he could just tell her ‘Hey, not that I don’t like the attention, but I’m gay so stay away.’ He’s out to his siblings but not the entire school, so he can’t blame her for not knowing. Now if she was Magnus doing those actions, he would most definitely swoon a hundred times over how adorable he looks.

Speaking of Magnus, has he reply? Alec slides down in his seat slightly and took out his phone to check. No message. He pouts faintly and sighs. Just when he’s about to put his phone back into his pocket, it vibrated. Alec almost jumped as he felt it, he looks down at the device anticipation clear on his face, hoping it is Magnus.

IT IS. 

His heart skipped a beat when he saw a text from ‘My Babe’. Alec tries his best to maintain his composure and appear nonchalant and calm even though his heart is going against him, leaping here, there, everywhere. ‘Oh no what have I become…’ Alec though and sighs, shaking his head at his ridiculous feelings. It’s the first time he felt this way and it’s pretty foreign to him.

He filed those thoughts for later to consult Izzy and returns to his phone. He tapped into the text, chewing his lips nervously while his heart is acting like a very hyped up child jumping around the house.

**From My Babe:**

**Okay Alexander, text you tonight. :-)**

**14.56**

It’s a really simple and ordinary message really, but Alec felt elated. He is just so happy about Magnus texting back again. Also there’s that cute smiley face again. Alec clenched his teeth and forces his mouth to remain a straight line instead of turning upwards. He glances around quickly to see if there’s anyone looking at him or the lecturer has decided to stop muttering to himself and starts asking question. When all coast is clear, he texted back a message to start a chat with Magnus, obviously given up on listening when he doesn’t even know what the lecturer is talking about.

**To My Babe:**

**Your smiley face has a nose, :-), cute. :)**

**14.58**

Smiling, Alec waited. Two minutes later his phone buzzed again.

**From My Babe:**

**Why, is there a problem? :-(**

**15.00**

Alec’s heart squeezes achingly as he saw the message, he tried all his might not to laugh and adore at how adorable Magnus can is. Instead of a smiley face, it’s a sad face now, he coos a little at that softly and could almost imagine Magnus’ endearing pout on his pretty lips that makes him wants to kiss his face off as Magnus types the message.

Alec quickly replies back not wanting Magnus to wait.

**To My Babe:**

**NO, no problem at all, don’t be sad, just thought that you are adorable. ;-)**

**15.00**

Less than a minute later another text.

**From My Babe:**

**Now you are just copying my face :-(, stick to yours. And I’m not adorable. :-(:-(**

**Anyway, why are you texting? Don’t you have class now?**

**15.01**

‘Oh by the Angels, so adorable adorable _adorablee_! My babe!’ Alec squeals internally, squeezing his eyes, biting back hard on a wide smile from breaking out on his face in the middle of lecture for no reason. He smirks when he saw the last sentence, knowing Jace and Magnus had met up this morning, but he decides to feign innocence to tease his babe a little.

**To My Babe:**

**Because it’s you, how can I possibly ignore your message and concentrate in class, it’s impossible. ;);) Also, You.Are.ADORABLE. End of discussion. :):)**

**15.01**

**By the way, how did you know I’m having lesson right now?**

**15.01**

After sending the messages, he looked up to the screen to pretend that he’s focus in class when he’s not so that the lecturer will not find him suspicious. For a few minutes his phone did not vibrate. Alec starts to worry. Did he go too far? He hopes not. He starts brushing his fingers together repetitively as a habit he picked up when he’s younger. Maybe he’s doing something else at the moment and can’t text, Alec assures himself. After another few minutes, Alec got anxious and worried, what if something had happened? With that thought, he quickly send a text over to ask if everything’s okay.

Soon enough he got a reply and hurriedly reads it.

**From My Babe:**

**Everything’s fine. Oh and I went to Java Jace this morning for breakfast, Jace was there, he told me, that’s why I know.**

**15.08**

Alec sagged back into his seat and breathes a sigh of relief. At least nothing is wrong, it’s just him overthinking. His playful demeanour comes back again and he smirks once more while sending another reply as he imagines Magnus’ flustered blushing face which is so beautiful.

**To My Babe:**

**Oh, you are talking about me, I see. ;)**

**15.09**

**From My Babe:**

**You are impossible. Anyway I need to get to work, so text tonight?**

**15.09**

Alec doesn’t care if he’s smiling goofily now, it’s impossible to remain a poker face with Magnus around or not around, either way. He enjoys the chat so much, it’s so fun as well with Magnus being so adorable with his messages and smiley or frowny faces.

A sudden idea came to his mind when Magnus said he’s going to work, he could totally ask where he work and visit him later for dinner with Magnus during his break. Alec just wanted to see his babe again. But of course he hopes that it won’t raise suspicion from Magnus and causing him to know his motive.

**To My Babe:**

**Sure, will text you. :)**

**And one last question, where are you working at? Just curious. :)**

**15.10**

A reply came soon after.

**From My Babe:**

**At Jade Wolf.**

**15.10**

He knows where that is, he, Izzy and Jace been there once a few weeks away on a Friday night where a redheaded girl around their age had served them. He remembers that redhead because he saw Izzy eyeing her none the less with subtlety, she’s been very obvious. Izzy smiles embarrassed when she caught his eyes. An abrupt click sounded in his mind when he realises who Izzy’s date was, it might that redhead. He let a mischievous smirk onto his face when he plans to tease her later.

Alec sent a thanks back to Magnus adding a couple of smiley faces- without the nose of course since Magnus is being so cute and fussy about him using _his_ smiley-nosed faces. He could feel the excitement plus adrenaline coursing through him and he felt more awake and happier after the small chat with his babe. Gosh he’s such a sap and he didn’t think he will be like this either. They are not even dating yet, much less have a proper conversation and he’s already in deep. ‘I wonder what he thinks about me. Guess I will find out later.’ Alec smirks, he knows a way to do so.

He really couldn’t wait to see his adorable babe later.

*

Someone knocks on the window of his car catching his attention. He unlocks the door and Izzy enters, settling down comfortably on the car seat.

“So, where are we going? Izzy inquires, looking at Alec, “Shopping?” she asked excited.

“No, somewhere better.” Alec replied, chuckling when Izzy’s face fell.

“So where is this place that is better than shopping malls?” she asked folding her arms.

“Jade Wolf.” Alec simply reply.

Sensing that he’s not elaborating, Izzy quirks an eyebrow and asked perplexed, “Why? I mean I don’t mind going there to eat again, but it’s still early for dinner, it’s only 4.45.”

She watched Alec shifted in his seat and clearing his throat and narrows her eyes. Before she could say a word, Alec beats her to it.

“I may or may not have found out where Magnus works at.” Alec said, not looking directly at her.

Izzy grins wickedly, “Ohh, how did you gain that information? Did both of you talk?”

“Not talk but text. I asked him where he’s working at when he told me he needs to get to work soon. So yeah, we are going there to see him.” he explained, blushing a colour red on his cheeks.

“Yes! Finally I get to meet your Magnus properly.” Izzy squeals, shaking her hands excitedly.

Alec blushed a scarlet when Izzy mention _his_ Magnus, he chokes slightly and retorts weakly, unable to deny the fact of how he wish Magnus is his already. “He’s not mine…yet.” Alec mumbled the last part quietly, though Izzy already heard it.

“Of course big brother, soon, he will be yours. I’m so proud of you.” Izzy said it with a complacent grin, patting Alec shoulder like a proud mother.

Alec furrowed his eyebrows, still branded with the ever growing blush and glares at his sister tepidly. He swats her hand away causing her to giggle at his sudden bashfulness. Alec suddenly smiles devilishly at her when he remembered a certain redhead.

“Same goes to you Izzy, I’m sure a certain redhead will be yours soon.” He smirked, satisfied when he saw Izzy looks at him with widen eyes, mouth agape and a raging red blush settles over her cheeks.

“How did you know! Where did you get your source from?” Izzy asked shocked at Alec for finding out.

“All you have to do is observe, Izzy, observe.” Alec winked at her and steps on the accelerator, driving out of the parking lot. 

“Oh now you want to play Sherlock on me. Nice.” Izzy huffed out annoyed since she intended to keep her mysterious date a secret as long as possible from her brothers, but Alec is too clever and observant for his own good (you are right about Alec being very observant, especially on certain someone), spoiling the fun. Well at least Jace don’t know yet. “Don’t tell Jace though, I want to see him rack his brain, frustrated to find out who she is. It’s quite an entertainment after all.”

“I won’t, cross my heart.” Alec said and held up three fingers. Izzy hummed, still pinkish in the face, contented with his answer.

“Now let’s go see your darling boyfriend!” Izzy whooped loudly, causing Alec to splutter.

“He-He’s not my boyfriend yet, soon.” Alec nodded to himself, determined to make that a reality, not just a wishful thinking.

Izzy smacked Alec’s arm, “I’m sure you can, go get him tiger!” she said playfully.

“Right, right, now shush up, I need to collect my nerves so I don’t fuck up later.” Alec breathes out slowly, gripping the steering wheel tighter as if preparing himself in the face of an upcoming war.

Izzy snorted ungracefully, “Whatever you sayyy. I’m sure you will do fine.” Waving a hand dismissively at Alec. Alec is feeling a mix of emotions. Nervousness, excitement, anticipation of Magnus’ reaction and tat bit of fear. Fear that Magnus would not like his impromptu visit, but since it’s a restaurant, he can use the excuse of having dinner there with Izzy. It will be fine. Of course, why won’t it be? He’s Alec motherfucking Lightwood, he can do this. He will get to see his babe soon, so everything will be fine once he sees him. He will know what to do.

Alec smiles to himself. With his mind set, he can do anything, this is simple. ‘I’m sure Magnus will secretly be happy to see me (correct, he will be).’ He thought holding back an escaping wide grin which he can’t contain.

Alec got a feeling that this is gonna be good.

*

 Both of them got off the car at 4.53 in front of the famous Jade Wolf restaurant. It was swarming with customers, going in and out of the place. There’s a long queue right outside it too. Alec and Izzy turn to look at other at the same time, mouths hanging open.

“I hope this doesn’t take long because I’ve got my date at Pandemonium, six pm sharp. I don’t wanna be late.” Izzy voiced out to let Alec know that she won’t be with him later. He nodded and shrugs, walking off to join the growing queue with his hands in the jacket’s pocket without waiting for Izzy.

Finally, after twenty minutes of waiting in the chilly evening, they reached the entrance of Jade Wolf. A waiter with a big hipster glasses ask them to wait a moment for a free table with a stammering voice as he looks between both of them curiously with a too-bright grin. Alec crease his brows, glaring slightly at glasses boy when he saw him looking at his sister, blushing. The glasses boy- Alec looks at the nametag- Simon noticed Alec glare, and gazed down instantly, embarrassed and the too-bright grin faltered. Izzy nudged Alec in the side, making him cease his warning glare on the poor boy and to look at her.

Izzy points to the back of the restaurant in a small gesture, “Look, your babe.” Alec leans down eagerly, eyes following the direction that Izzy’s finger is pointing to. He spotted the same old messy, mop of hair and a wide smile made its way to his face. Although Magnus’ back is facing them, and he could only just slightly see the side of his face, Alec’s heart is beating erratically at the mere sight of his babe.

However, Alec frowns when he saw a brazen-faced man gesticulating violently, spits flying spewing out at every word he said. He looks back at Magnus, now facing sideways towards them, who is still calm and collected, smiling at the man though his eyes are not. Alec awed admiringly at the fact that Magnus is such a patient man as the man continues to complain something about the food for the past five minutes. If it’s up to Alec, he would bash his face in five minutes ago. Though his mind changed when he heard that sentence.

A sentence came flying out of that crude man’s mouth loudly for the whole restaurant to hear, making Alec’s blood boils like never before.

“Have you been listening? The food was not cooked the same like the pictures, I demand you to serve me another you piece of Asian shit!”

He saw Magnus’ smile fell and his eyes darken dangerously in a split second.

Alec strides towards that man without a second thought, only a few more steps and he would reach that man to place a punch in but was halted and pulled back by someone at his elbow. He whirls his head back to yell at whoever, seething with anger, but stops when said person was none other than his sister. “What are you doing? Let go!” Alec shocked that Izzy had stopped him from helping.

Izzy shakes her head slightly, “Magnus can handle it, just watch.” Her tone leaves no space for argument. Alec glances back Magnus and that bastard for a moment before looking back at Izzy, rolling his eyes and nodded reluctantly. She smiled gently and released his arm gently, shifting her eyes to the scene taking place in front. Alec heard Magnus asking what the man said earlier in a deeper, dangerous tone, sending chills down his spine. It is so very different from what Alec is used to hearing, the stutters and mumbling but never this. It’s surprising to see this side of Magnus, now Alec is very keen to find out more of the different sides that Magnus possesses. It’s like discovering a whole new world, hiding all the secrets and adventure it would provide.

As more vulgarities and racist remarks spews from the man’s filthy mouth, he could see the obvious silent anger that Magnus is currently holding, another expression that Alec kept in his heart which is so beautiful as well. Clearly Magnus’ patience is wearing thin as Alec caught the slight twitch of one of Magnus’ fingers.

All of the sudden the smile on Magnus’ face returns and he is complying with that tactless man’s request, which cause confusion to not just Alec but everyone. Alec stares at Magnus incredulously and turns to Izzy who too, sported the same expression as him. The people around starts protesting, asking what the hell is Magnus doing listening to that vile man.

What Magnus did next was unbelievable, causing unconcealed shock to ripple through the crowd and some wolf-whistles. Magnus had picked up the plate of noodles and tipping it over the man’s head, plate and all. That outrageous man's face twisted into an ugly angry glunch as he glowered murderously at Magnus after registered what had happened. ‘What is Magnus doing! Aggravating that man?!’ Alec thought as anxiousness spikes through him, he took a step forward but stop when he saw Magnus sporting a dark smirk. Alec blinked.

And blinked again.

“Did he just smirk?” he whispers to himself, feeling very dumbstruck at the moment. He did not expect to see that look on Magnus in this kind of situation. Nope not at all. It reminded Alec of a saying, ‘laugh in the face of danger (was it?)’, but whatever, he had rendered him speechless! That outraged man stood up towering a little over Magnus glaring intensely at him. But Magnus did not even flinch at all, holding that man’s glare steadily with an undeterred glare, surprising Alec once more. He was baffled by Magnus courage! Like totally!

Magnus knows what he's doing.

Profanities filled the tense air as that fucker hissed at Magnus, saying threateningly what is he doing. Magnus simply shrugged and smiles innocently, stating in a polite manner that he had mistaken him as a trash bin and suggested that man to go to a bigger big situated outside the restaurant to clean himself up with much sass.

Alec covered his mouth to contain his laughter, he peep over at Izzy who was doing the same thing. Someone eventually laughed out loud causing humiliation to that man, who was as red as a cooked lobster. Alec could literally see steam bellowing out his ears. Things turn for a change when that moron yelled and swung his fist at Magnus. Alec heard himself gasped audibly as he instinctively took another step forward.

Much to his relief, Magnus dodged that predictable blow _gracefully_ without hesitation like he’s well trained. Alec has only ever seen someone fight elegantly in movies and never in real life. In reality is all bloody and messy with no grace at all. Apparently Magnus is the first ever person for Alec to witness such flawless brawl. He is so fucking awesome and suave!

The man swung clumsily again and Magnus dodged no doubt beautifully again, with that calm and concentrated face. At the third lousy swing, Magnus dodged and held himself in a stance, left arm held up guarding the side of his face, the right pulled back, biceps bulging through his tee-shirt and all. He stepped forward in an instant, lurching a solid right hook to the man’s chin with a resounding thud that echoes through the restaurant. That weak bastard fell onto the floor like a ragdoll, unconscious.

At this point Alec could only gawk at Magnus strength with widened eyes. “He is so _magical_.” Alec blurted out, taking no notice of how Izzy snapped her head to him. He now has a newfound profound respect for his babe. Cheers erupted around him, but he could only focus on one sentence in his mind.

_I love him so much._

That sentence repeats itself in a loop in Alec’s mind and all he want to do was to hug Magnus right now. He didn’t even know he has been holding his breath all those time as he had watched the scene unfolds before his eyes. Alec moves his hand up covering his heart unconsciously, feeling the astounding speed that his heart is pounding against his chest. He froze as he back-tracked to the previous thought. Wait.

What did he just thought of?

He… _loves_ Magnus? _  
_

As far as he knows, Alec Lightwood does not fall in love easily, in fact it is really difficult for Alec to fall in love with someone even when they had spent lots of time together. However when it comes to Magnus, it’s like he’s bewitched instantly. Enchanted by him under a powerful love spell which can’t be broken unless Magnus do so.

Not that he never love before (except for his siblings), rarely to be honest, but this time is like really love _love_ a person, a stranger. It’s not even the matter of like anymore, it is love.

The revelation hits him like a brick.

He _is_ in LOVE with Magnus Bane. He evokes emotions that Alec has never dared to touch deeply for fear of a broken heart. But for Magnus, he’s willing to.

“Alec!” Izzy’s voice snapped him out of his stupor. He looks down at and blinked, swallowing a couple of times. Izzy looks worried, it must be because of his strange expression. “Are you okay? You looked like you’ve seen something horrible.” Izzy queried carefully.

“I’m fine, just…a little shocked by the stunt that Magnus had pulled.” Alec made up a lie. ‘Except that it’s actually I found out that I’m is genuinely in love with Magnus. Not gonna tell Iz now.’

“Yeah, oh my god, Magnus is so amazing! Have you seen that punch? That’s so clean and solid. One punch and that bastard came tumbling down like a rock!” Izzy said excitedly, completely amazed by Magnus.

“So you are his fan now?” Alec snorted half-heartedly, trying to collect himself as his heart is still racing from the newly acquired information. He clenched his shivering hands and shoved them in his pockets.

Izzy clasped her hands together and smiles dreamily, “Like duh! I’m his number one fan!” Alec squints his eyes threateningly at her.

“Don’t even think about it, he’s mine.” He hissed out the last word, making a gesture saying ‘I will be watching you’.

Izzy rolled her eyes, “I know big bro, so don’t get so possessive. I’ve got own after all.” Izzy points out, flipping her hair and twirling the ends around her fingers. As Alec was about to protest, he heard a lady with a high-pitched voice which made him cringed slightly asking a man if he’s the owner of Jade Wolf. Alec looks over and saw a tall well-built handsome black man with gentle eyes who might be taller than him and a good looking shorter man at his side. Since when did they arrive? Alec must be too caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice.

Both of them seem shocked at the scene which is understandable with an unconscious man sprawled on the floor while Magnus is still standing over him. The shorter man answered to the lady who was speaking eagerly to help Magnus out of his situation. For that moment Alec was grateful towards the lady, until he saw that lady stealing glances over at Magnus, he narrows his eyes in suspicion. Is she- Is she eyeing on Magnus?? Alec licked his chapped lips and his eyebrows drawn together while he turns to glare at her properly, more like glaring at the back of her head with his arms akimbo.

After realising that he had fallen in love with Magnus, his emotions have reacted stronger than before, feeling the sense of possessiveness wash over him like a cold tidal wave, he never felt this way before for anyone, like really ever.

Izzy watched Alec curiously when she saw him glaring at something. Piqued, she crane her neck and follows Alec’s line of sight which leads to the lady who had spoken up for Magnus. Perplexed as to why Alec was glaring when she had did something nice, she lifted her hand to tug on Alec’s jacket to ask. Izzy’s hand froze mid-air when she realised what’s going on as she caught the lady's eyes roving unmistakably over Magnus body.

Izzy shifted her eyes back to Alec with a bewildered face, gasping loudly, making Alec looked at her in surprise.

“What?” He asked rather annoyed. 

“You are jealous!” Izzy exclaimed with her eyebrows shot up high, mouth stretching into an open-mouth grin. Alec spluttered incoherently, flushing immediately and turns away with a cough not looking at Izzy. He didn’t even try to deny it this time, only breathing out a soft ‘no’ with no other retort. She jumped in delight, her heels clicking on the tiled floor loudly, catching the attention of some customers around. “Oh MY GOD!! Alec you! I can’t believe you are _jealous_! This never happened before, I’m so shook by you right now!”

Alec glanced around in plain embarrassment and hid his flushed red face in his hands, groaning painfully. “Shut up.” Alec said into his palms. He ignored his sister sending him the look with her eyebrows waggling suggestively and darts his eyes back to Magnus who was standing there looking down at his hand. Just then the tall charismatic black man walks over to the body- no still alive and kicking- unconscious man and lifts him over his shoulder without much effort as if the man’s weight is insignificant. He walked out the entrance and disappears with the man. Alec looks around the restaurant with a question on his face, trying to at a gist of what’s going on. He saw Magnus looking over to Simon who just shrugged his shoulders, both of them looked confused as well.

After a minute or two, the black man came back in- without the man. A question that everyone has on mind was asked by Simon, in a timid tone. “What did you do to him?”

“What do you think? Got rid of the body of course.” That man answered coolly with a quirked eyebrow.

“But he’s not dead yet?” Simon face paled, speaking with a slight tremble.

“That’s why I have to kill him off first to make sure he’s really dead.” He speaks smoothly with a smirk, frightening Simon further as Simon’s face turned into a terrified one. Obviously Alec knew that he was just teasing Simon. The handsome black man laughed at Simon’s face and showed his police badge to everyone to clear the misunderstanding. Simon is clearly relieved, colour returning to his face and commented how he had believed it making everyone laugh. The whole situation was made into a weird skit, taking the attention away from Magnus, as Alec could see that Magnus has relaxed slightly, but the tension is still there.

But of course that woman was still glancing at Magnus somehow catching Magnus attention when that man- Luke, Alec just found out- asked if she would be the witness. He saw that woman- Verona or whatever her name is- giggled and looking shyly at Magnus. Alec rolled his eyes and scoffed loudly, arms crossed defensively, not hiding his displeasure.

“Jesus, Alec, seriously?” Izzy said chuckling at the way he’s acting. Alec made an indignant noise and huff out irritated, not saying anything. “Calm dowwn, man, it’s not like Magnus is interested in her, look. He’s obviously distressed. Go help him.” she said and pushed him forward, closer to Magnus. Sure enough, Magnus was pinching his nose and shaking his head, the woman’s attention for him is definitely unwelcome. He smiled at that, 'that woman no match for him, hah take that!' Alec straightened himself a little, quickly checking that his clothes and hair are fine before speaking up from behind his babe. He whistled lowly and if Izzy had snickered behind him, he chose not to care.

“You really did that man in Magnus.” Alec said in an impressed voice, tinge with awe and fondness.

Alec watch Magnus froze for a second and turns around slowly, head bowed like a kid caught doing something bad, not looking at Alec.

“Alexander. Wha-what are you doing here?” Alec hid his smile from breaking out further when he heard his name from Magnus, a mixed of surprise and uncertainty and was that delight? Alec tilts his head lower, wanting to see Magnus face and his beautiful eyes, but Magnus is pointedly avoiding his eyes.

He was staring at his chest.

Alec looks down at his own chest, his sweater was stretching across nicely, showing his muscled pecs. Alec carefully cross his hands behind his back, making his chest pressed against the sweater further, and darts his eyes up to Magnus, watching his expression. Magnus breathes in deeply, eyes still glued on his chest as if engrossed in it. Alec smirked, chuffed and he piped up.

“Well Izzy and I wanted to have Chinese so we decided to have dinner here. Magnus are you listening?” Alec asked, lips curling up, amused when he found Magnus still gazing at his chest. He watched Magnus, intrigued at his reaction. Magnus shook his head, getting out of his trance and his brownish gold eyes locked onto his. Alec's eyes boring back intensely. Magnus' eyes widened in shock and Alec heard his breath hitch. Flabbergasted, he blinks his eyes a few times, finding words to say and finally forming something like a sentence.

“Oh- er- I er…I- what?” Alec smiles dopily, he just wants grab his face and smooch his face off right this instance. He gripped his wrist a little harder to restrain himself from doing something that will make him regret his action and ruin his relationship forever! ‘How is he so adorable yet amazing cool and sexy in the fight! My babe is so precious!’ Alec chuckled at that thought as he continues to stare at Magnus struggling with his words and is being so cute while doing it.

“So-sorry what did you say?” Magnus finally asked after a few seconds. Alec frowned. Magnus is not looking at him again, he was staring at his own black boots which suits him well although they are a bit worn out. Alec wants to see his eyes again because it is not enough, it’s never enough. The time he spent with Magnus is too short, though he knows they only met twice before and the two times are not even dates. That is why he can’t get enough of his babe. Also that is the reason why he decided to tease Magnus to make him look at him.

“I said my eyes are up here.” It’s not that he wants to bully Magnus, he just wants his focus on him and solely him. He’s sure that Magnus’ blush is contagious because have you had any idea how a blushing Magnus looks so lovely? Alec do. He got his reward when Magnus looks at him bashfully embarrassed with those doe eyes of his. He is so beautiful. Alec would say it again and again and it won’t change, Magnus’ beauty is incomparable.

Magnus apologises again, glancing at Alec and gaze away, torn on whether to look down or on Alec somewhere. Alec was sure he has a really awestruck face on right now and he doesn’t care. All he cares is Magnus. He stares at his babe till he felt someone smacked him on his arm and he knows the only person who would deliberately ruin this moment was none other than Izzy. He side-glance down at begrudgingly, glaring but was returned with a knowing smirk from her. She gestures to Magnus mouthing the words out saying ‘introduce me to your babe’. Alec glances back to Magnus to see if he noticed anything and back at her, obviously reluctant to do so, but blushes hard at her words nonetheless.

He harrumphed to catch Magnus attention. “This is Isabelle, my _dear_ sister.” Waving his hand over to Izzy with a roll of his eyes. Magnus shifted his attention to Izzy and held out his hand for a handshake to Izzy, how polite and gentlemanly, he even bowed a little for respect. Izzy mimics Magnus, giving him a bright, delighted smile. Alec watched the exchange between Magnus and Izzy with a faint smile. Even though he knows that Magnus is still not his yet, it’s nice to see him interacts with one of the people he loves. Alec was in a state of blissfulness and warmth when he heard Izzy said, “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

‘Oh my god…’ was what Alec thought as he face palmed instantly in his mind. He vows to never let Izzy meet Magnus again in case she spills some of his embarrassing secrets to Magnus. Magnus tilts his head to his direction causing Alec to get anxious and he surveys around the restaurant blindly as if to appreciate how the restaurant’s décor was neatly designed.

He missed the way Magnus looks at him with his expression soft and happy because he was busy avoiding Magnus gaze damn it but Izzy noticed (Alec’s gonna be so mad at himself for missing Magnus smiling again).

“Well, it’s time for me to go for my date. I leave you to it dear brother O'mine.” Alec heard Izzy said, so he deem it’s safe to look at Magnus now. Izzy gave a wink to Magnus and he reciprocates with a small smile. Izzy patted his arm for a second on the way out and his lips giving way to a fond smile while patting her hand.

Soon after Izzy left, Alec plucked up the courage again, ignoring the previous embarrassment Izzy caused. His fingers starts rubbing absently again whenever he’s nervous, he found it soothing when he felt the cool metal against the digit of his thumb. “Erm do you have time or break later?” he asked tentatively, looking back down at Magnus again, since he doesn’t want to waste more of his time and attention somewhere else that is not his babe. Alec loves watching Magnus when he thinks that no one is looking and now Magnus was currently watching his fingers with an intended gaze, following the movement with slightly parted lips.

Of course Alec kept up with his fingers not wanting Magnus to suspect that Alec is now aware that he’s rubbing his fingers and staring at his face simultaneously. He swore he saw Magnus shuddered at one point and there’s that hidden desire resurfacing in Magnus’ eyes but not as much as before. Alec’s own desire swell. He wanted to see more. He _needs_ to see more, that his babe craves for him just as much as he hopes. Magnus pink tongue peeps out and wet his dry lips, leaving a nice gloss over them which Alec would love to kiss and do the favour by licking them for him. Magnus eyes stayed on his fingers a little while longer before addressing him.

“Er… I-I have a half an hour break at seven. Which is…” Magnus paused and searched for his phone from his back pocket to look at the time, a frown on his face as he saw it “…in an hour and half. It- it’s okay if you are busy, we can err… text! Later, tonight.” Alec smiled warmly, ‘Gosh, Magnus is being considerate of me, so beautiful inside out.’

“It's fine, I can come by later and have a short dinner with you, if you want. We can talk about our upcoming Sunday date.” His smiles gave way to a bigger one, teeth and all. He was pretty sure he’s blushing right since his cheeks felt strangely heated. Magnus isn’t any better than him, in fact he’s blushing rather fiercely, the rosiness sprinkling all over his cheeks to his ears and his red ears are total adorbs.

“Right. Okay…so see you later?” Magnus said softly, giving a smile Alec has never seen before, it was somehow special, private, exclusively for him. Alec felt his heart spiralling up uncontrollably, he quickly will his heart to calm the fuck down if not he can’t refrain himself from pulling Magnus into his embrace tightly.

Gulping a few times, he answered. “Yeah! I will see you later, definitely.” He stared at Magnus for a moment, not forgetting his intention to watch Magnus desire filled eyes. Alec leans forward, placing his head tilted slightly to gain access to Magnus ear which he brushes close, breathing softly into it. “Catch you later, darling.” He whispers, voice hoarse, purposefully graze his lips against the warm, red shell of Magnus’ ear. At the same time breathing in Magnus' unique mixed of sandalwood and cinnamon scent, which sets his senses burning hot. He smirked contented, seeing the slight tremble that Magnus gave. Goosebumps spreads around his steadily reddening neck and Magnus had held his breath when that happened.

Alec leans back to the original position, missing the warmth that Magnus was emanating straight away. He walks backwards till he reached the entrance and push the door open, chilly breeze nipping on his face instantly. He sent a sultry wink and a devious smile to Magnus, watching him turned wide-eyed and crimson. A beautiful sight indeed.

Alec walks out with style and breathes in the cool air to calm his own blushing face. A couple of lines floats into his mind all of the sudden.

_I don’t know how you do what you do_

_I’m so in love with you_

Alec blinked as he recognised those lines. Izzy had introduced him to this song a few weeks ago and he realised how fitting it was to the situation now when the rest of the lines appears in his mind.

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Alec hums along, he could relate so much to it, of how he’s feeling right now. He grins wider at the next verse. He hoped he could do those soon with Magnus.

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby, you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

And the next two lines really feels _right_ , he feel so right with Magnus. Oh and the look in his eyes... Alec just wants to get lost in them. There's just something so hypnotic about them, like there's something more, hidden in the depth.

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

Alec closed his eyes remembering the moment he realised he had fallen in love with Magnus. He breathes out a happy sigh, never thought that he would ever feel that way to anyone before. However there's a question nagging at him since when he's talking to Magnus.

'Is it too soon to be in love?' 

Alec brushes it off, shaking his head minutely, filing the question away for later. ‘Now I have an hour and half to kill…I will go to the library.’ Alec thought with a light skip in his steps with his mind filled with Magnus, the beautiful man he has been pining for almost a couple of months now, and his revelation.

*

Each time Alec sees Magnus, he falls a little more.

*

Now, he has fallen deeply for Magnus.

He had fallen so deep into the abyss, deeming it impossible to get out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec is in loveeee! Magnus is too, but will he accept or deny it? :-|  
> I love Izzy and Alec bonding moments and also supportive Izzy. :-|  
> Lyrics are from Amazed by Lonestar :-)
> 
> I did say that there will be the meeting of Simon and Raphael soon, but we'll see how this goes. I don't even have any drafts at all when I started this fic. Only vague plots. So this story might take awhile. :-|
> 
> Also not all chaps will be this long, so don't expect it every time, I will try though but you will have to wait. Sorry, thanks for understanding! *thumbs up*  
> And also thanks for reading! :-)


	9. Wonderwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chap 8...
> 
> Alec and Magnus had dinner together. And then there's nosy Simon. :-| 
> 
> I applaud for my great summary. :'-)
> 
> Snippet of Chap 9:
> 
> Simon rolled his eyes dramatically, sighing. “ _Magnus ___.” He paused, “Do you like Magnus?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update! Was busy with school. :-|  
> Might not be able to update fast at all, so here's an apology in advance. 'Sorry' m(_ _)m :-|  
> Anyways, this chap is like a filler or some sort because it is going so slowly. There are just so much I want to write so there you go, a long chap but little progress. :-| 
> 
> All mistakes are mine!  
> (Ididcheckbuticantseemtofindmybloodymistakes) 
> 
> Lastly, enjoy :-)

6.45, Alec stood outside Jade Wolf, hands shoved in his leather jacket’s pocket, looking up while breathing out into the starless night sky. Alec watches his breath turned to mist, creating a stark contrast against the darkness of the sky. The days turn dark so quickly in winter, he wonders why.

After staying outside for a few more seconds, kicking at the concrete floor, he enters the restaurant. It didn’t matter if he’s fifteen minutes early, he just wants to see him again. By now there’s not much of a queue left anyway.

“Order for table two!” Alaric yelled through the small opened window by the serving counter.

“On it!” Magnus answered as he swiftly avoid crashing into Simon who was balancing a tall flute of pink cocktail on a tray. Simon mumbled a sorry and briskly walks pass him to serve the cocktail. Magnus skilfully balanced the empty plates and glasses on a tray, rushing over to the serving counter and get the food prepared for table two.

He knows it’s about time for his break, so told himself to be on a look out a certain sexy and tall man. Magnus walks over to table two with food in hand and pasted on a polite smile as he set the food down. He noticed that the customer was staring at him from his peripheral and felt uncomfortable. But he’s a customer, gotta be polite, right? So he turned to him and gave a cheery waiter smile while he asked politely, “Do you need anything else?”

The customer gives a once over at Magnus’ form with a sly leer. Magnus’ discomfort and uneasiness increased by tenfold. “Ya, can you get me some caramel _shake_? I would like to have some of that.” He said suggestively with a disgusting smirk, eyes stopping at Magnus’ behind, partially hidden by the black apron tied to his waist.

Magnus flinched slightly at what that man had said as he picked up the innuendo in the sentence. Not wanting to get affected, he held his ground, the smile never faltered once, “I’m sorry sir, we don’t serve caramel shake here. If you want you could head down to Starbucks just down the street.” He suggested politely through gritted teeth, “If there’s nothing else, I will be going. Enjoy your meal.” Magnus bowed curtly, and turns to walk away.

Alec entered the half-empty restaurant and spotted Magnus immediately, he wanted to call out to him but Magnus is serving a customer at the moment so he doesn’t want to bother him. Alec found an empty booth and slid in, a perfect spot where he could see Magnus doing his job. Alec knows he shouldn’t be checking out Magnus’ back, but he couldn’t help it. Magnus is just so _enticing_ with that black apron tied around his waist, emphasising his perfect proportion, from his broad shoulders to his narrow hips. ‘He’s wearing one of those loose jeans again.’ Alec smiled since he already know Magnus is not one for fashion.

He was smiling until he saw the customer looking over at Magnus’ figure with eyes filled with hunger. Even after Magnus was about to leave to serve other customer, that customer’s eyes lingered on Magnus _ass_. ‘The fuck? How dare he look at him this way? (lol says for yourself Alec) Only I am allowed to check him out. (Alright we know Alec)’ Alec saw that stupid customer was about to grab Magnus’ hand, he hastily shouted. “Excuse me!” with his arm raised up to catch Magnus’ attention, successfully stopping that man from touching Magnus and ignoring the other people around who’s glaring at him for being loud.

Magnus heard someone called and turned automatically to address that person immediately. Perks for working as a waiter for months, years even. His eyes widen when that person is none other than Alexander who was smiling widely while waving his hand at him. Magnus bit back a grin to contain his happy feeling from surfacing too much. He also noticed that customer’s hand just stop short from his hand and had realised what Alexander is doing.

Magnus moves his hand away and clutched them together, placing them in front of him, bowing again to excuse himself while he quickly walks to Alexander. He breathes out a small exhale since he is so relieved that that man did not touch him.

Magnus let his smile slipped pass his waiter mask, smiling genuinely at Alexander, deciding not to hide it in front of him.

“Hey.” Alec said breathlessly when he saw that smile. ‘So sweet.’ his mind added and made sure that he reciprocates with a wider grin.

“Thank you.” Magnus said softly, rocking on his heels, blushing in a lovely tone of pink. ‘Sooo Adorablee! My babeee.’ Of course all these actions will be stored to memory.

Alec acted as if he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He shrugged and leans on his palm as he looks up to Magnus before him. “What for?” Magnus blinks at him and gazed down shaking his head, but Alec caught a glimpse of a small smile though. Magnus knows he’s feigning oblivion. Alec couldn’t fight off a smile of his own when he saw his babe smiling so sweetly. It’s an impossible feat.

“Nothing. Erm… Give me five while I serve the last customer before my break.” Magnus said quickly when one of the customer called. Alec gives a thumbs up and Magnus nodded before rushing off.

Alec turns his eyes back to the customer in his direct line of sight. The smile he gives Magnus fell instantly and his eyes turn icy as he gives a menacing look to that man. That man hasn’t notice yet, he was still busy following Magnus body with those beady eyes, trailing up and down and rubbing his chin like he’s approving it. Gosh he really _really_ needs to break his _nose_!

Just as he could feel the seething rage thrumming through his vessels, ready to throttle that man, Magnus came over from behind him, breaking him out of his thoughts of the many ways he could get rid of the man.

“Sorry…er, could you wait a moment more, the owner needs to see me.” Magnus said hesitantly, rubbing his nape.

“Sure! I could wait for you darling.” Alec said with a wink making Magnus ducked his head, cheeks red again before going off with a shy smile. He watch Magnus retreat into the back of the restaurant where customers aren’t allowed there. He looks over to the man and found him to be looking at him. Alec raised both eyebrows at him and the man looks away with a snarl, rolling his eyes.

That bastard's going down.

Alec plastered on the sweetest smile he could offer and uncross his long legs, standing up. He stalks over slowly in measured steps to that man with hands in his pockets. The man looks up at him with a confused and annoyed expression with the spoon of fried rice half way to his mouth.

“What do you want?” that man asked crudely, eyes roving over him.

“Oh nothing, I’m just _interested_ to find out what your name is.” Alec said innocently.

The man’s expression transits from an annoyed one to a surprised one and to a smug ones. He placed down the spoon and sat back in seat, crossing his arms arrogantly, now eyeing Alec with more interest. “Well if you insist, my name is Romeo.” Romeo gave a wink that makes Alec wants to puke badly. ‘What a stupid name, my god so disgustingly cliché, Romeo, my god. The original Romeo must be feeling affront too. This man doesn’t even deserve the name Romeo with this kind of personality.’

“Oh wow, okay then Romeo-” He cringed hard when the name rolls off his tongue, he desperately needs a mouthwash after this, “I just want to tell you…” Alec said lowly as he leans in, the man too, moving closer as he listens intently to what Alec is going to say, those fucking eyes are still sweeping across his body.

Alec licked his lips and drops his voice to a dangerous tone, “to stop fucking _look_ at Magnus,” Romeo looks back at him with a shock face, like a mouse caught in a cheese trap. Alec could see that the man is ready to deny, so he speaks before he did. “Or else, I will personally _gouge_ your eyes out and feeds them to the birds. On second thought, no, even the birds don’t deserve them, they deserve better. I will just have to feed them to _you_.” Alec whispers out calmly though having a murderous undertone to it. He said all this with a sweet smile, albeit his eyes aren’t.

Hazel eyes stares back into the shaking pale blue ones icily. Alec looks insane like this. The ma- Romeo blinks several times, swallowing loudly with harsh shallow breaths. He is obviously shaken by Alec, a 6’3 towering over him in the small booth.

Alec stepped back to give some breathing space for that _Romeo_ guy with a satisfied grin. The man- ‘I refuse to say his name anymore’- stumbled out of the booth, keeping his distance as he threw some money on the table.

“Y-you crazy son of a bitch!” And inches away quickly, running out of the restaurant- leaving his half eaten food behind. Some of people around watched the exchange discreetly, not saying a word. Alec shrugs and walks back to his previous booth and sat down like nothing happened.

Magnus emerges from the back of the restaurant and noticed the unusual silence. He scans the restaurant, everything seems fine though, until he saw the man from before who said some suggestive things to him wasn’t there. The booth is empty save for the unfinished food. ‘Did he go to the toilet, no that can’t be, there’s money on the table. Strange.’ His eyes met Alec’s and he gives a confused smile while Alec just smirk.

He head over to Alec and sat down opposite him. Magnus narrows his eyes at Alec who was giving that lethal smile again. ‘God damn this Angel… Calm down heart, just half an hour and you will be alright.’ Magnus, glance away and fakes a cough into his fist, hitting his chest a few times to physically calm his stuttering heart.

“You okay there?” Alec looks at him with concern etching his face, ‘oh my god how am I gonna survive this. I don’t know.’ Magnus cleared his throat.

“Y-yeah. Fine. I mean I’m fine.” And the smile is back in full force. Such dazzling gorgeous smile shouldn’t be showed to him if not he will get blinded by the holiness of it. Seriously, he’s already this nervous when they have not even start eating. Oh right! Food! Magnus thought when he remembered he had not ask Alec what he wants for dinner.

“Er, so what do you want for dinner?” Magnus said passing the menu to Alec with shaky hand due to the nerves and Alec receives it with another onslaught of smiles. He could feel heat rising on his cheeks. ‘Not again…’ Magnus groaned, wringing his hands together rapidly.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Alec leans forward from under his lashes to look at Magnus who had ducked his head again.

“Erm ya-yes, yes I’m fine. Wha- what do you want for dinner?” Magnus repeats scratching his scalp, not knowing what to say after his brain short circuited for a moment from Alec’s beautiful face being so close to his.

Alec chuckled, “I don’t know, what do _you_ recommend?” Alec said pushing the menu towards Magnus and rest his chin on his clasped hands in front of him, looking at Magnus with those seductive hazel eyes of his. Magnus holds Alec’s unrelenting gaze for a few seconds. It was the most intense moment ever that he have, maybe not but close.

He swallowed thickly, voice stuck in his throat making a small squeak. He shifted his gaze away from Alec’s to the well-memorized menu because who could seriously resist those eyes and not succumbs to them. Magnus’ emotions are wrangling in his chest and his stomach is trying to do somersaults repetitively. ‘Calm down, Magnus, calm down, it’s okay. It’s all fine. All is well.’ He huffed out gust of air and looks up to Alec, trying not be in direct eye contact.

“Er… you c-can try the giant dumpling and the gins-“ Magnus begins but got interrupted.

“You can try the ginseng chicken soup! It’s one of the popular dishes!” Simon chirps in cheerfully, showing his winsome smile, not taking note of what’s going on. Magnus groaned as Alec glowered at Simon whom he recognises. Simon ducks his head away from Alec’s glare squeaking out a sorry.

“I was about to tell him that Safwat. Your help is appreciated, so off you go Scully.” Magnus said monotonously, waving Simon away. Simon’s shoulders slumped and he pushes his bottom lip out exaggeratingly into a pout, staring at Magnus with sad puppy eyes. Magnus spared him a glance and turns back to Alec to apologise for his friend but to find an amused fond look on Alec’s face. Words apparently died in his mouth after he saw that expression, not knowing what to say next.

“I’m Simon you stupid Magnus.” Simon mumbled, huffing out loudly before stomping off like a spoilt little kid throwing a tantrum. 

And then Magnus heard the most beautiful thing.

He stares at Alec with parted lips as Alec throws his head back laughing out those delightful raspy chuckles, revealing his long line of pale throat and the bulging vein visible under the skin. How he wish he could place his lips on that, feeling the steady heartbeat against his lips. He would love to leave a mark there. Magnus bit his bottom lip to keep himself at bay and let out an internal sigh, though his eyes are still trained on Alec’s sinful neck. ‘What are you thinking you dumb head, now isn’t the time.’

Again.

Magnus is staring at him again, not at his eyes, not at his chest, but his neck this time. Alec darts his eyes to Magnus’ lips, which are bitten red, how _inviting_. With a smirk, Alec leans forward against, folding his arms on the table, eyes never leaving Magnus’ face. Magnus broke out of the spell and blinks up to Alec with widened eyes and Alec’s smile stretched wider as he made eye contact with him. Magus adorably dips his head again accompanied by the usual lovely blushes staining those high cheekbones.

“Why did you call Simon by different names?” He asked amused by how different Magnus is around the people he knows well, catching Alec by surprise, but then again, Magnus always did.

Magnus gave a breathy laugh, shrugging his shoulders. “I just… thought it was funny. Ever since the first time I called Sheldon by the wrong name, he reacted so dramatically, it’s amusing.” He snickered, shaking his head as the memory floats by. Alec grins fondly at him.

Oh you don’t know how glad Alec is to see Magnus is starting to loosen up some of the tension he has when he’s with him. At least Magnus isn’t as awkward as earlier now. And also not to forget, Magnus just _snickered_ , which is one of the most memorable moments ever that Alec would kill if he missed it. Alec knows his attraction towards Magnus is abnormal, he got obsess with him so quickly or should he say in a flash the moment he saw him at the café.

It’s like there’s a magnetic force, pulling Alec towards Magnus naturally and Alec would give in completely and follow suit. There’s just something so magical about Magnus, he is so enigmatic, so many hidden sides and façade waiting for Alec to figure out and peel them off layer by layer till Magnus trusts him enough to show his true self to Alec. Magnus is like a string of unknown codes, waiting to be deciphered and Alec is still at the very beginning. And he is willing to take the time and opportunity to do so, no matter how long, Alec got a feeling it will be worth every effort. This is how head over heels he is over Magnus.

“I see, reminds me of the tim-”

“Heyy, here’s your order! One ginseng chicken soup and two giannnt dumplings!” dear Simon once again interrupted their conversation happily causing Alec to glare daggers at him. He placed the ginseng chicken soup and two giant dumplings in front of Magnus and Alec without care, not sensing the glare. Apparently Simon has eavesdropped earlier (which is rude) if not how did he know they wanted giant dumpling.

Magnus stared at Simon exasperated, and Simon gave him a confused bright smile. “What?” he asked not getting a clue. 

Magnus sighed deliberately loud. “Nothing, thank you Stephano.” Clearly gave up on chiding Simon.

Simon rolled his eyes, “You are welcome Maggie.” Earning a deadly glare from Magnus. Simon flinched and gulped, Adam apple bobbing. “I-I mean Magnus. Bye!” And he rushed off to the direction of the kitchen. Magnus flicked his eyes back to Alec after Simon’s retreat. Alec was already staring at him with an unreadable expression. ‘Why is he looking at me like that??’ Alec is doing the squinty eyes action and his lips are twitching. ‘Is there something on my face?’ Magnus wipes his face immediately to check and he heard Alec chuckling again. He looks at Alec again, perplexed.

“What’s so funny?” narrowing his eyes at Alec, because he’s feeling braver.

Alec laughs harder for a moment before he calms down enough to speak. “No, no, just seeing how Simon is so afraid of you, probably because he knows you could easily kick his ass like what you did to the man earlier. You are so cool!” Alec finished, still bubbling out some laughs. Magnus’ brain pause for a moment when he heard Alec compliment him, the heat is taking over his face again and his heart is picking up speed, beating in a faster pace. He tries hard to control his facial muscle, not letting his lips move up easily just because of a simple compliment. But all effort is futile as one dazzling smile from said Greek god, the restrain on his lips snapped, and his smile spreads wider and wider slowly. Magnus tried to frown but his lips has a mind of its own, refusing Magnus request to be pulled down.

Alec watches with his mouth hanging open in a form of a smile as the tiny smile on Magnus’ face forces its way to a beatific smile as Magnus’ tries to stop it. Magnus’ eyes crinkled as well and his cheeks are red. ‘Oh my god. Oh.My.God. I can’t stop my heart. I’m gonna get a cardiac arrest, someone save me! (how dramatic lol)’ Alec could feel his brain turn to mash. ‘You are so ADORABLE!’ he said (in his mind) dreamily.

Magnus snapped his head up and looked at him with a surprised expression. The blush increased by ten-fold, spreading further down to his neck. ‘Shit. Shit shit shit. Did I said that out loud?! (Oops)’ Alec thought in horror.

“Shit. D-Did I said that out loud?” Alec asked tentatively, hoping that Magnus will say no. Magnus nodded his head slightly, not saying a word, face still flushed with lips between his teeth. Alec closed his eyes, utterly embarrassed by his own self. “Oh my god, I- I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to say that. No! I mean- not that I meant that you are not adorable, you totally are. Just that that wasn’t meant to be said aloud, I didn’t mean to say it out. I mean that I shouldn’t- Shit, I’m not making any sense am I?” Alec babbled on feeling guilty and hung his head in embarrassment, only sneaking peeks at Magnus.

Then he saw Magnus tried to hold his laugh in but couldn’t and ended up hiding his face behind his hands, shoulders shaking in silent laughter. At that moment, Alec was super glad for once that he made this stupid mistake of blurting out for he is able to witness Magnus Babe laughing. He wondered how Magnus will look like, open and relax, laughing loudly without a care in the world. He wanted to see that, he really do.

Now making Magnus laugh has become one of his main goal, he’s determined to let his babe have a good time when they meet each time, if they can. It’s such a beautiful sight, though he couldn’t see his face, he can see his ears are completely red and his entire body moving along with his laughter. It’s great, really great. It filled Alec with such joy and elation to see him laugh.

_God, where has this man been all my life?_

Alec was sure he has a really love-struck face on now. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat, trying to frown and act angry at Magnus for laughing at him. “It’s not funny Magnus.” But the still big grin on his lips said otherwise, betraying his act.

“Sorry sorry, but you should have seen your face. It’s so funny!” Magnus said covering his mouth as he could feel another wave of laughs bubbling up while he tries to push them back down. Alec glared at him fondly, albeit still smiling. He clapped his hands and change the topic. “Alright let’s eat, the food’s getting cold.” Alec said harrumphing and picked up the chopsticks, his marvellous cheeks are painted baby pink, how beautiful.

Magnus nodded, not saying anything since he knows that if he speaks, he will start laughing again. It’s the first time he had seen Alec stutter, god knows how precious he can be. Magnus watches Alec digs in to the giant dumpling, skilfully with his chopsticks, awaiting to see his reaction to the food he recommended. The moment Alec tasted the dumpling, his eyes lit up in surprise, hazel eyes wide like a Bambi’s, giving a pleasured hum.

“This is freaking delicious! Why didn’t I get this before!” Alec exclaimed in delight, stuffing his mouth with more of the dumpling, relishing the perfect saltiness and sweetness of the meat.

“That’s why it’s one of the best dishes. Wait you said before, so you are saying you’ve come here to eat before?” Magnus said, nibbling his dumpling, since he isn’t hungry. He felt relaxed and comfortable, not at all awkward now after a good laugh. The conversation flows rather smoothing which is surprising since this is Alec he is talking about. Magnus is never smooth in front of Alec but now, he’s even speaking properly without an ounce of stutter.

“Ya, Jace, Izzy and I came here a few weeks ago to try out. But we didn’t know what to get so we randomly chose some dishes to eat. Also Izzy fancies one of the stuff here.” Alec said while scooping some of the ginseng chicken soup to drink and he is not disappointed. The ginseng chicken soup is just as delectable as the giant dumpling, maybe even more.

“Oh really? Who?” Magnus asked, very keen on getting the information and he might have an inkling to who it might be.

Alec narrows his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a good minute to remember what that person looks like since he didn’t know their name. “I don’t remember her name, but she is short and is a redhead, though I think she might be a little taller than Izzy.” Looking back at Magnus, shrugging his shoulders. Magnus breaks into another smile again, making Alec do the same. ‘Man, I made the best decision to visit my babe today. I get to see all his different expressions! Especially his smiles. So adorable!’ Alec mused. He made sure he said it mentally and not aloud again to save himself from another much forgotten embarrassment.

“You mean Izzy likes Clary? No wonder she wanted to swap shift with me, she’s on a date with her now. Such coincidence.” Magnus gleefully said, thinking up of ways to tease Clary tomorrow. What a small world.

“Ya I suppose. So enough talk about them. Let’s talk about our coffee date for Sunday.” Alec pushed aside his empty plate and rest his forearms on the table. Magnus blinks up at him at the sudden change of topic.

“Oh, okay.” Magnus replied after a few seconds, blush returning in full force as he pushed his empty plate aside, clasping his hands together on his lap. “but just to let you know that I’m working on Sunday too… if it’s okay with you?”

“It’s fine! What time does your shift starts?” Alec inquired.

“Eight. It starts at eight and ends at two.”

“That’s perfect then, a nice timing for coffee or maybe catch a movie. I can meet you once you are done.” Alec said grinning. Magnus hums approvingly, head nodding. ‘Coffee definitely sounds great, so does a movie. He has been dying to watch Doctor Strange, if Alec is up for it.’

Magnus shifted, placing his hands on the table, worrying the fabric of his sleeve absentmindedly. “Sounds great.” Giving Alec a tiny smile. ‘I can’t believe I’m going on a date and with Alexander to say the least.’

It’s like a miracle really, that Alec would like someone like him. What does Alec sees in him seriously, he just don’t get it. The question is why? For what reason? Even his parents don’t look at him with so much care like Alec do. His memories about his parents are fuzzy and disoriented. He don’t know why, he just can’t seem to find any precious memories of them with him, it’s like they are a… void. A blank. Strange, now that he thinks about it. Though he could remember vividly the moments when his stepfather lashed out at him maliciously and his mother… let’s not go there. For all he knows, they despised him. Magnus shook his head lightly, biting his nails. He don’t even know that he’s spacing out. Just the thought of his stepfather was enough to make the unsettling fear simmers in his chest and stomach twisting in a dull aching knots, making Magnus slightly paranoid.

Magnus gasped and flinched sharply when he felt something warm on his hand that he’s biting. It felt terrible, reminding him of his mother’s warmth at that instant. His reflex instinctively took over, slapping away whatever was on his hand, breathing heavily. Everything around was blurry, he almost forgot where he was. His brain was a muddle. When he finally focus enough, a sense of dread and a sinking feeling came over him as he comprehends what he just did.

He slapped Alec’s hand away.

He lifted his eyes up to look at his own hand in shock and guilt, he had even forgotten that Alec was there all the time. Alec had a hurt look in his eyes, confused expression manifested on his face. The guilt that Magnus was harbouring before, intensify. It is so palpable now that he couldn’t stand it. Why is am I like this? What is wrong with me? Why am I so damn fucking pathetic? He resists the urge to run and lock himself up so nothing will bother him, just him battling with himself.

Magnus bit the insides of his cheeks, drawing blood, feeling the pain inflicted to overwrite his emotions that are running wild. ‘I am _not_ having a breakdown right now. Not in front of Alec.’ He needs to apologise to Alec. Magnus took a deep shaky breath, eyes focussed on the Chinese lantern hanging forlornly behind Alec in the shadows.

“I’m s-so sorry.” He breathed out, voice quivering in the slightest as he tries to control.

 

Alec didn’t know what went wrong.

A minute ago, everything was going so well, much more than he expected. He thought Magnus would somehow shy away from him or avoid talking him saying that he’s busy. To be honest he was rather surprised by the smile that Magnus gave when he walked over, away from that perverse bastard. That genuine smile that Magnus gave was a like a blessing bestow upon him from God (love really makes one sees things differently).

Their conversation over dinner seems fine too, he don’t get what went wrong. Maybe he said something sensitive? That can’t be it since it was after they have talked about their plan for the Sunday’s date.

So what the hell went wrong?

After Magnus had agreed to his suggestion for the date, he kind of… drifted off, lost in his thoughts, eyes staring at nothing, looking distant. A few seconds later, a despondent look set on his face, eyebrows pulled together. Alec was worried that Magnus might be having a second thought on the date, and that expression makes Alec’s heart clenched painfully. He doesn’t want to see Magnus like this, not like this.

He called Magnus’ name several times, but Magnus does not seem to hear him at all, it’s as if he isn’t there. Magnus was far deeper in thoughts than he imagined. What is he thinking about? What caused him to act like this? Alec knows that something is going on in Magnus’ mind and he wanted to know. Then Magnus started biting his nails absentmindedly, chewing hard, not noticing the pain and blood seeping from broken skin between the nail. As the eldest in the family, Alec’s brotherly instinct got better of him as he reached out gently to pry Magnus’ fingers away from his mouth, stopping him from hurting himself further.

Only to get slapped away.

He was momentarily stunned. Alec could feel the stinging pain on the back of his hand, he stared wide eyes at Magnus, trying to fathom what’s going on. He was a little (okay it’s actually a lot) hurt by Magnus’ reaction. But after seeing Magnus, the hurt was gone in a split second, only to be followed by concern.

Petrified look flashed across Magnus’ eyes, but was gone within the second, replaced by shock and confusion. Alec’s heart broke when he saw Magnus like this, he just wanted to pull Magnus into a hug to comfort him in that instance. He held himself back, pulling his hand back reluctantly, clenching into a fist.

He watched as Magnus flexed his jaw before gazing back at him, though not exactly at his face, with a stony expression.

“I’m s-so sorry.”

If Alec had picked up the slight quiver in Magnus, he chose not to say anything.

“It’s fine Magnus, there’s nothing to apologise about.” He said as soft as possible, loud enough for Magnus to hear, hoping to help him a little. Alec felt so helpless inside, it pains him to see Magnus like this.

“No…I’m really sorry.” Magnus murmured, breath stuttering as he exhaled slowly, covering his face in his hands, hunching his back to make himself seems smaller. ‘No, not here please’ Magnus pleaded himself, after hearing his breath hitched as he felt a sore lump in his throat. His eyes are starting to burn behind his lids. Magnus squeezed them harder in hope to stop the inevitable. Heart beat palpitating, his mouth felt dry as he swallowed thickly. His hands and feet are tingling again. A sob escaped from him, and he is overwhelmed. He needs to stop before it gets worse. ‘But what do I do to stop?!’ pressing his face harder into his sweaty palms.

A deep familiar baritone brought Magnus back from his senses and he felt a pair of hands gently gripping his shoulders. The voice coaxes him to look at him and calm down, but Magnus shakes his head vehemently. He didn’t want to look up, he didn’t want to see Alec’s hurt look again. That same pair of hands resting on his shoulders grips harder to pull him to his feet and lead him somewhere which he followed blindly, face still buried.

Alec sat dumbly, hand hovering before Magnus’ form, not daring to take a step further to touch him for fear Magnus would react like before. He wanted nothing more than to get up and hug him tight to calm him down. Alec feels his heart sinking the more he watches Magnus break down right in front of him even though he knows that Magnus tried not to show it. Alec just knew, he been through that before. He knows. Alec scratched his nape, mind racing, thinking of what words to say next to calm Magnus down.

But before he could say anything, Luke was already beside Magnus, talking softly to him, placing soothing hands on Magnus. Simon was beside him, looking at Magnus with sad eyes. He glanced down at him, providing Alec a weak smile. Alec wanted to return the smile, but he can’t bring himself to, not when Magnus is like this. Switching his eyes back to Magnus, he caught him shaking his head at something Luke had said. Luke, clearly worried, searched for Alec eyes, before nodding apologetically and pulling Magnus up from his seat, leading him to the back of the restaurant.

Alec really wanted to chase after them, to ask what’s going on, but he understands that Magnus needs his time alone for now. He stayed in his seat, watching them disappear through the backroom door. Alec was determined to wait for Magnus and maybe, he could take him home too.

Simon sat down on Magnus’ recently vacated seat, mouth pinched, as if trying to stop himself from babbling too much. Alec could clearly see that Simon wanted to say something but wasn’t sure if he should.

“What is it Simon?”

Simon shrugged, twiddling the thumbs, debating whether to speak or not. Alec waited patiently since what Simon wanted to say might be concerning about Magnus.

“Do you like him?” Simon blurted out, not beating around the bush.

Alec choked on his own saliva when he heard that, completely thrown off by that out of the blue question. He didn’t reckon Simon to be the straightforward kind of person.

Simon continues to stare at him expectantly with those comically wide eyes his, behind that huge glasses perched on his nose.

“W-What?” Alec asked stupidly, even though he heard Simon correctly the first time.

Simon rolled his eyes dramatically, sighing. “ _Magnus_.” He paused, “Do you like Magnus?”

Alec dipped his head down feeling the burn on his cheeks, gazing at his fingers as he toys with one of the rings.

 

“Yes.” As quietly as possible, gulping, “Yes, I like him.” _Love_ him in fact, not that Simon needs to know.

Simon squinted his eyes at Alec, quirking at eyebrow, analysing him to see if he’s genuine or lying. He will never ever lie about his feelings for Magnus, never.

A wide grin broke out on Simon’s face, nodding hard. “Great, that really great!” slapping the table happily. He stopped midway before levelling with a threatening glare that did not turn out scary at all, saying, “Just so you know, I’m going to give you a shovel talk.” And pointing a finger in Alec’s face which Alec swatted away, but it stubbornly stayed in place, before continuing. “I’ve known Magnus for a couple of reasonable years now, so he’s just like a brother to me. And if you ever HURT Magnus, I will find and I will kill you. I will make sure you die in the hands of Simon Lewis.” Simon theatrically finished, now clenching his hand that is in front of Alec into a fist, not realising he had stood up along his little speech.

Alec scoffed incredulously at him and swatted his hand away again. Simon let his hand fall to the side and the other running through his hair as he looks around the restaurant after his little display.

“To-Too much?” Simon asked as he sat back down awkwardly.

“More like cringey melodramatic.” Alec let on a little smirk as Simon grimaced under his breath.

“I meant what I said!” Simon retorted, crossing his arms across his chest, huffing out an angry puff of air like a little child.

“I know.” Alec said in a softer note, he knows Simon meant well, although he declared it in such a weird-ass way.

Though he didn’t let his smile stretch any further, the concern for Magnus is still fixed solidly on his heart as he wait for Magnus, not ebbing away in the slightest. Eyes lingering on the door that both Luke and Magnus retreated through.  
Simon knows how worried Alec was by his stiff posture and the way his eyes are glued to the door leading to the room where Magnus is. He smiled softly, glad to know that Alec really truly likes Magnus by the way he answered, sure but a tat bit shy.

“So…” Simon starts, catching Alec’s attention, making him turn his head away from the door.

“Treat him well yeah? Magnus is… had suffered before… so make sure you treat him well.” Simon spoke up, rubbing his palms together.

“Of course I will, don’t worry.” Alec nodded his head surely, reassuring Simon. He will never do anything to hurt him other than to treat him well.

“But what do you mean by … suffered?” Alec asked slowly, he wanted to know, but felt bad for prying into Magnus’ personal stuff which Simon had vaguely explained.

“Well it’s not my place to say… if you want to know, you will have to ask Magnus himself.”

Alec opens his mouth to say something, lips moving to form words but didn’t know what to say, so he settles for nodding while licking his dry lips. He wanted to respect Magnus by not prying into his private issues without the knowledge of said person, it’s rude to do so and he definitely doesn’t want Magnus to dislike him for that.

His eyes wandered off again, only to find themselves back on that shut door. Simon was maundering off on his own again and Alec pays no attention to him. Before Alec could let his mind stray back to Magnus, the door that he has been staring at longingly finally opens. Luke peeps out of the door, eyes catching Alec’s and signalled him to go over to him. Alec bolted up from his seat, and promptly head towards Luke as fast as possible after a nod to Simon.

“I don’t think we’ve been introduced. So, I’m Luke, nice to meet you.” Luke said holding an outstretched hand for a handshake with a kind smile after Alec got to him.

“Alec. Alec Lightwood. Nice to meet you.” Alec said accepting the hand, returning the smile.

“Well, enough with the pleasantries. I assume you like Magnus don’t you.” Luke said, raising a brow and crossing his arms on his chest, giving the ‘father’ stern look on his face.

Alec blinked a few time, stunned by the sudden change of demeanour, but gave a wide grin after, confusing Luke judging by his expression. “Funny that you are the second person to interrogate me.” He said while jutting his chin to the direction of where Simon is.

Luke let out a snorting chuckle, shaking his head. He relaxed his stance and pats Alec on the shoulder. “Guess there isn’t a need to say more. He can retire for the night. Take care of him will you.” Luke said with a wink.

Alec gave a stern nod, “I will.”

Luke nodded and walks away with a gentle, knowing smile.

Magnus knows Luke is talking to someone, but he doesn’t know who. He sat on one of the colourful sofas, the one furthest away from the door. His mind reeled back to Alec. What if Alec decided not to see him anymore? Because of how he behave? Embarrassing him. But he knows that Alec is not one to shun someone after something like that. He hopes. Why must he act like this? Can’t he control his mind a little? Instead of getting overwhelmed by himself. And now he’s doing it again, flooding his own mind with all the unanswered questions and doubts that he wouldn’t dare to voice out. Why is he so usel-

Magnus’ train of thoughts was cut short when he heard the door click shut and someone is approaching him with quiet but hesitant footsteps. This is not Luke, he don't walk like this. Magnus is curious to find out who, but he doesn’t want to look up from where he’s hiding his head in his arms with knees drawn up. Maybe it’s Simon, he’s always awkward and dubious. But by now Simon would start his rumbly self, using his incessant talking to do the job as a comfort for him.

However Magnus could feel the nervous vibe coming from that someone standing before him. Who is it then? Could it be Alec? No that can't be, Alec shouldn't be here. Now he’s really really curious to find out, though he made no move to look up.

“Magnus.”

And he froze.

“Alec?” he said after finding his voice. He snapped his head up to meet the owner of those hazel eyes. Only a second later, he brought his eyes back down, clearing his throat. “What are you doing here?” he asked in whisper.

Magnus didn’t suspect a thing about that said person would be Alec (yes he did suspect lol). Seriously, what is he doing here? He questioned silently as he sat up properly, putting his feet down from the sofa, hands clutching the apron his wearing lightly.

“Can I sit beside you?” Alec tentatively gesture to the space beside Magnus and he nodded, shifting away towards the end of the sofa, even though he’s already at the very corner of it. Alec sat down slowly and carefully. Silence filled the air like an unwelcome third party, as both of them sat quietly with a distance put between them. Somehow Magnus wanted to break the uncomfortable silence, so he spoke up. Little did he know that Alec has the same sentiment.

“What are you doing here?” “Are you okay?” both of them speaks at the same time.

They look at each other, surprised. Magnus and Alec looked away at the same time, Magnus bit back a smile, and Alec chuckled softly. The tense ambience from before dissipated, and somehow it’s more comfortable now after a little ice breaker.

“Well that was…awkward.” Alec breathe out smiling, gazing back at Magnus who was looking down with a ghost of a smile, wrenching his hands together.

“Yeah…but seriously though what are you doing here?” Magnus asked not unkindly, just curious.

Alec shrugged, “Just waiting for you I guess…I was worried.” Eyes not leaving Magnus for a second as Magnus turns his head to face Alec. He flashed a wide genuine smile making Magnus reciprocates with a small nearly there grin. ‘Well at least Magnus seems better now.’ “Are you okay?” he asked again.

“Yeah, I’m fine now, got a little lost in my head earlier.” Magnus eyes harden, but was gone before he knew it. “Thanks for the concern.” Magnus smiled wider, eyes not as sad as before.

“Pleasure’s all mine.” Alec tipped his head forward, mimicking a bow, a fond smile playing on his lips. He hopes he doesn’t seem so in love with Magnus in front Magnus who is just sitting beside him. It’s enough to have two people who he wasn’t familiar with to find out instantly that he likes Magnus. Was he that obvious? Yes, according his dear sister apparently. He wanted Magnus to trust him and open up to him. If he did, Alec would sure be happy as hell.

“Erm, if you wanted to say anything or vent anything, just like whatever…, I’m here for you. Just wanted you to know. It’s okay if you want to just… you know need someone, maybe not to talk but just watch chick flicks with, eat or whatever, I’m there. ” Alec said in a lower, gentle tone even though it’s just the two of them behind a closed door.

Magnus looks at the man before him, feeling all kinds of emotions evoked by him. A myriad of expressions pass through his face like a filter, not knowing which one to settle for. Hope, fear, confusion, pain, and…happiness. Magnus felt his heart swell in his chest, an aching dull pain spiking in his heart. He swallowed the lump formed in his throat and blinks away the tears that are starting to gather around the corners of his eyes.

_How did I get so lucky?_

“Yeah… Thank you Alexander.” His voice cracked a little at the end. Magnus stares back at Alec with wonder and adoration, he hopes he isn’t too obvious. His face is currently burning slightly, but he doesn’t care for he is a lost cause. For Alec. He can’t backpedal now and ‘unlike’ him. It’s too late. Alec is his wonderwall.

Alec meets Magnus eyes with an unwavering gaze, watching the varying expressions that fleets through his beautiful face. He saw a little twinkle there, in his pretty eyes. How amazingly fast he fell for this man is a question. A question that he can’t truly answer, he just fell that’s all, you can’t really explain what love is. It’s a complicated emotion that no one will ever frankly understood but understands how it’s like to be feeling it. The way Magnus smiles, makes his heart stutters, the way he laughs, makes his heart beats a little faster, or the way Magnus looks at him like what’s happening now, makes Alec yearns for more. More of Magnus, more of his everything. Alec falls a little more, a little deeper. Magnus is his wonderwall.

“Can I take you home with me tonight?” Alec asked, leaning his head on his palm, elbow propped on the backrest of the sofa. Magnus’ eyes grew wide for a second as he stares at Alec. Alec blinked in confusion, wondering if he had said something wrong. He recalls what he said previously and his own eyes widen.

“Oh my god, that came out a bit wrong. I meant to drive you back home- back to your _own_ home, not back to my house. By the Angels, someone stop me. What is wrong with me?” Alec groaned wiping his face with the other hand, exasperated at himself for the mistake.

Magnus made this pfft noise and giggled at Alec’s effort to say it right. Now that was the _cutest_ thing that Alec had heard all night. Alec totally don’t mind making the third mistake if he gets to see and hear all those freaking adorable expressions and giggles again. Magnus’ face scrunch in amusement and his biceps bulging as he covers his mouth with his hand, glancing at Alec apologetically with red-tipped ears. Alec folds his arms and fakes a pout like a petulant little kid, staring back at Magnus with narrowed eyes.

“Sorry sorry.” Magnus apologises though, hiding his smile. Alec lips betrayed him and twitches up on their own accord.

“So? How about it?” Alec quirks an eyebrow, though his heart is beating with anticipation.

“How about what?” Magnus asked back, clearly teasing Alec, a tiny barely there smirk on his cute lips. ‘Getting brave I see. Well that’s good progress, my babe.’ Alec thought supplies as he deliberately side-glance Magnus, tongue tracing his bottom lip.

“Don’t tease Magnus, unless you want me to do the same.” Alec drops his tone as he leans closer into Magnus’ personal space, eyes fixated on Magnus’ brown ones. Alec shifted his gaze and follows Magnus’ Adam’s apple, bobbing as he swallowed before dragging his gaze ever so slowly, tracing along Magnus’ jaw, lips, pink tinted cheeks and finally back to his eyes.

“So?”

Magnus could. Not. BREATHE. What is this sexy beast doing to him seriously? Just when he gets to feel the courage egging him on to tease Alec a little, he got shot down so quickly. The tongue tracing those lips is a sin, those smouldering hazel eyes are a sin and he got no sense of personal boundaries, leaning near him with that nicely toned body is a fucking sin. Everything about Alec is a sin. He is the living embodiment of a sin. It’s official. Sexy Alexander is a legalised walking _sin_.

“Er-wh- what er are you saying again?” At least Magnus is glad he’s still coherent enough, though he already forgot what Alec said before. He got a little distracted.

Alec chuckled fondly, eyes crinkling again, in that beautiful way. “Can I drive you back to your house?” He repeats the rephrased question. Magnus rubbed his nape, he doesn’t want to let Alec go through so much trouble.

“No, it’s okay. I don’t wa-”

“Please?”

Magnus took a look at Alec and sighed. Dang those dangerous puppy eyes. They are merciless towards his crumbling resolve. Is he trying to get me killed? Magnus snorted, “Okay.” He mumbled.

“Yes! Let’s go.” Alec pumped his fist in triumph and moved to stand up.

“Now? But I’m not done with my shift.” Magnus looks up at him, brows furrowed, not getting what’s going on.

Alec shrugged once more, “Luke said you can go. Besides there isn’t many customers now, Simon can handle it.”

“Oh.” Magnus said simply frowning, taking in what Alec had said. Nodding, he stood up as well. “Let me change first.”

“Oh, ya, okay, I will wait for you near the cash register.” Alec said, opening the door. The first thing he saw was Simon standing beside the door, playing with the leaves of the plant.

Alec narrows his eyes at him, “Are you eavesdropping?”

“What! No I would never!” Simon shakes his head vigorously, hands up in defence.

“What are you doing then?” Alec questioned knowing that Simon’s lying. He’s such a lousy liar.

“I was only pla-”

“He was eavesdropping.” Luke walks by again, patting on Simon’s shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen. Simon mumbled ‘traitor’ under his breath, but Alec heard it anyway. Simon’s not exactly soft enough. Simon gaze up at Alec meekly.

“Hehe. Sorry.” And made a dash to the kitchen without another word. Alec snorted at Simon fondly, shaking his head and made his way to the cash register. Now he has to wait for his babe.

Magnus hastily take off his work tee and tugged on his own black tee-shirt and faded black hoodie, grabbing his coat and bag and out of the staff room under a minute.

Magnus pops his head into the kitchen, finding Simon and Luke there. “See you Strevy.” Magnus smacked Simon on the back to provoke him, but Simon just smiles widely at him, waving before continuing his way. ‘Weird.’ He nodded to Luke, feeling guilty for his earlier action. Luke walked over, and hugged Magnus, surprising him.

Frozen for a second, Magnus relaxes and hug back, gently placing his hands on Luke’s back. He sigh softly, feeling the tension bleeding out of him slowly. A moment later, Luke released him and clapped him hard on his shoulders giving a huge closed-lips smile. “See you tomorrow.” Luke said. Magnus mirrored his smile, nodding.

“Thank you. See you.” Waving to Luke before walking out to find Alec.

Magnus passed by a small mirror hanging on the wall, taking a quick glimpse at himself and continues walking till he came to a halt, shuffling backwards to face the mirror properly. His hair is a fucking mess! How come nobody told him?

He tried brushing his hair to one side to make it looks presentable, smoothing some of the cowlicks down, but given up trying after they keep bouncing back to their original positions and falling over his forehead. ‘Whatever, I look like this all the time. It’s not like I want to look good in front of Alec.’

‘Sure Magnus sure.’

‘Shut up brain’. He stuck a tongue and rolled his eyes at himself, heading to where Alec is.

Sexy Alexander is apparently back at it again with his sexy self. Leaning casually on the dragon carved pillar, both hands in his leather jacket pockets, one foot crossed at the ankle of the other, enhancing his endless legs more. And that soft grey scarf around his neck, covering bits of his unshaven face. Seriously, this man is trying to kill him. This goddamn beautiful God-Angel sexy beast. Apparently his nickname just got longer and Magnus couldn’t stand it. Is he gonna be like this every time he sees Alexander? Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Magnus trod to Alec, doing the breathing exercise at the same time.

Alec stood straighter, gracing Magnus with that dazzling smile again when he saw him approaching. ‘Here goes nothing.’ Magnus nodded to reassure himself and gave a hesitant grin back.

“All black ensemble huh.” Alec muttered, giving an once-over at Magnus’ form, eyes trailing a second longer than they should be.

Magnus blinked at Alec, not catching what he said, “What?”

“You like black?” Alec asked while Magnus shrug on his coat.

“Yeah, I suppose. It’s the easiest colour to go with anything.” He replied straightening his coat.

“True, but then again, black is technically not a colour.” Alec said nonchalantly, but teasing Magnus in a way.

Magnus stared at him incredulously, “Whatever, smartass.” He mumbled out the last word, rolling his eyes as he let a small smile on his face.

Alec caught it all though, what he said and his reaction, and cackled fondly.

“Cute.” He said, and bops Magnus on the nose, making him startle.

Magnus stared after him with shocked wide eyes, like he can’t believe Alec just did that, dustings of red slowly appearing on his cheeks. What an adorable sight to see. Magnus is too freaking adorable for his own good. Alec chuckled louder at his countenance while opening the entrance door, gesturing Magnus to go first.

Magnus glared adorably under his lashes, pouting slightly as he passed by Alec out of Jade Wolf. ‘So cutee my babee!' Alec silently adulating Magnus in his mind continuously. Magnus, oblivious to Alec’s excessive stares directed at him, scans around the parking lot. He wanted to find Alec’s car and just remembered he doesn’t know how Alec’s car looks like. Magnus smacked his own head mentally, chiding himself until his eyes caught the sight of the most _exquisite_ car he has ever seen.

Matte black paint job covered the incredible smooth sleek body. A Lamborghini. Not just a Lamborghini, but a Lamborghini Gallardo. Like holy shit! Why is a freaking awesome Lamborghini sitting innocently in this dusty old parking lot? Does she belongs to one of the customers? Lucky bastard. Someday he will get one too when he got the money. His fingers are literally itching to run themselves over the smooth metal body, feeling the elegance underneath his fingertips, ravishing the expensive, luxurious feel that he will never have. Magnus ogles longingly at the suave car a moment more to sear the image into his brain as a motivation to make himself work harder and turned his head back to Alec.

“Alexander, where’s your car?” Magnus asked, looking around the lot once more. Without a word, Alec smirked and walks towards the direction of the Lamborghini. Magnus tries not to think that by chance the Lamborghini is Alec’s. “Maybe it is the ratty SUV car which is Alec’s beside that handsome Lamborghini.” Magnus spoke to himself, feet naturally following after Alec.

Alec took out a car key and press it. Magnus, who was expecting the SUV to sound out, was dumbfounded.

It was the amazing Lamborghini whose headlight flashed and sounded out.

Magnus gawped, not believing that Alec would own that car, not that he didn’t think that Alec won’t own this kind of car. It’s just that how is it possible that Alec would own this kind of car at such a young age? He snorted a laugh, his heart pounding fast as he got nearer to the car.

“Oh my Jesus. This is your car? You are kidding me right?” Magnus asked, a childlike twinkle in his eyes as he rove over the beautiful vehicle slowly. He treads towards the car, looking over at Alec with an awestruck face. ‘Oh dear heavens above. To bless me with such an Angel to perfection.’ “May I?” Magnus asked excitedly, fingers just inches away, wanting to touch but was afraid. Alec shrugged with a smug smirk.

"Go ahead."

He laughs softly as he watches Magnus gingerly traces the frame of the Lamborghini gently as if touching a fragile being with a soft smile, eyes following his fingers as he do so. It seems that Magnus has totally fallen in love with his car. He lets Magnus admire as much as he wants for a few minutes as he leans against his car, hearing Magnus muttering to himself and catching the word ‘beautiful’ for the umpteenth time. Alec smiles involuntarily at Magnus’ adorable fascination with the Lamborghini.

“Ready to go?” Alec asked after a glance at his watch.

Magnus nictate at him, before removing his hand from the car, taking a step back. “Yeah.” Came out breathy from Magnus mouth. Alec’s grin widens as he opens the door for Magnus, gesturing into the car, indicating Magnus to settle in. Magnus dipped his head, mumbling a tiny thanks to Alec before slipping in carefully onto the seat.

Alec rounded his car to get to the driver seat. He settles in and found Magnus peering around, drawn in by the interior of the car, with occasional peeps at things that he wasn’t sure if he should touch. Magnus was absently stroking the leather of the seat without noticing it himself, too occupied by the car.

“You are so in love with her aren’t you?” Alec chuckles at Magnus’ perplexed expression, head tilted too one side adorably.

“Her? As in your car?" Magnus inquired, "And I'm not in love with your car.” he quipped. 

"Sure you aren't." Alec laughs. "Yeah, my car. She's a beauty isn’t she.” he confirmed, ‘So are you my babe. A beauty.’ gazing at Magnus who has a beautiful smile on right now.

“Exquisite is the word Alexander.” Magnus sighs blissfully, both of his hands are now rubbing along the leather seat, feeling the rich texture. Alec heart shuttered upon hearing his name again. He trained his eyes on Magnus hands, fingers trailing softly on the leather. He licked his lips and shifts his gaze up to Magnus who was still sporting a pretty grin.

“I know honey, so stop molesting her. Though I won’t complain if it’s your hands on me instead.” An octave lower than usual. Magnus meets his eyes with a deer caught in headlight expression, blush roused by his words, resurfacing once more, staining his ears and cheeks a darker shade. Alec gave a sensuous smirk accompanied by a wink in Magnus face, leaning over Magnus’ seat.

Magnus’ resolve breaks away like soft clay. He became a stone statue as Alec leans closer. ‘What cologne is Alexander wearing? Smells so good.’ Magnus’ mind supplies as he sniffs in the scent. Realisation struck him like a bolt of lightning. What the heck is he doing smelling Alec like a creep?! He clears his throat and awkwardly turns his head towards the window, avoiding Alec’s seductive gaze. Of course he must look away, if not he will meet his doom sooner than recommended. ‘This God-Angel sexy beast will be the death of him.’

Magnus felt Alec’s warm breath on his ear now, landing gently as if caressing it. He sucked in a breath, eyes shut momentarily as he shudder slightly. Reopening his eyes, Alec’s muscular arm is right in front of his face and stared at the protruding muscles underneath the sweater. He was sure that he gulped loudly as Alec chuckles into his ear like a melody. ‘W-what is this Greek God trying to do??’

“Relax, I’m not gonna do anything. Just trying to get the seatbelt.” Alec said as if reading Magnus' mind whilst he does so. Magnus listens to the smooth sound of the seatbelt being pulled over his chest and down to the side of the seat before locking it in place. He locked eyes with Alec when he gazes up from the seat belt. Loud silence surrounds them like a thick blanket, both not willing to look away. A curl glazed Alec’s lips as he moves his hand over to tap one of the selections on the satnav, eyes never once left Magnus’. He shifted away to give some breathing space for Magnus who seemed to have not taken a breath since they locked eyes.

A familiar beat of the music filled the car. Magnus’ ears perked up at that, craning his neck to look at the satnav.

 

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

 

“You listen to Oasis?” Magnus said with asurprised smile.

 

_But I don't know how_

_Because maybe_

 

Alec smiled back warmly, “Yeah, one of my favourites actually.” Head cocked to one side, observing Magnus, watching his pretty lips curling up into one of his favourite smiles.

 

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

 

“Yeah, mine too.” Magnus smiles wider, switching his attention back to Alec who was already staring at him with a shine in the eyes.

“Great, let’s drive you home.” Alec said, coughing into his fist, starting the engine, and the car rumbles pleasingly to life. Hiding a smile behind his hand, keeping his ear out for the lyrics as he single-handedly steered the car out of the parking lot with ease.

 

_And after all_

 

Little did he know that Magnus is doing the same.  
Awaiting the same line, and smiling secretly out the window.

 

_You're my wonderwall_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I offended anyone named Romeo, I apologize. I don't have anything against the name Romeo, just that this is the first random name to pop up in my brain. So ya, I go with it. :-|


	10. Renascence part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who don't love a pleasured shower?
> 
> Snippet of Chap 10:
> 
> Alec licked his lips and breathes out. “This kinda’ feels like a chick flick moment, isn’t it?” Alec said with a gentle laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so SORRY for not updating for almost two months. I couldn't find my muse after my exams  
> (T.T)  
> So it took awhile for me to get back on track to write it.  
> Again I'm sorry for that. m(_ _)m  
> Thank you for being patient with me!
> 
> Thanks for the 200 kudos! Didn't think I will get this many. :-) 
> 
> Same as always! All mistakes are solely mine.:-|
> 
> (Ididcheckbutgrammarishellforme)
> 
> Lastly,
> 
> Enjoy. :-]

The silence is deafening.

Except for the famous classic rock song playing in the background.

‘Should he say something?’ Alec thought worriedly, not liking the awkward silence after the song had finished. He taps his fingers against the steering wheel absentmindedly. Okay it may only been a minute or a few, but the man he is currently pining after, is sitting right next to him.

In his car.

How can he not take this opportunity to know more about him? Alec took a few quick glances at Magnus beside him and the sight before him made his brows shot up.

 Magnus was bobbing his head lightly to the beat of the song, lip-syncing the lyrics and making an air guitar. He seems to have forgotten that he has an audience. Coming to a stop at the red light, Alec looks back at Magnus with wide amusement etched on his face.

 

_I'd probably break down and cry_

_Sweet child o’ mine_

 

Magnus mouthed the words before catching Alec’s eyes and freezes. Jaw hanging open with hot flushes burning up his entire face as he stares back at those gleaming hazel eyes. Alec let out a chuckle at Magnus’ face, not helping Magnus internal crisis of wanting to be swallowed up by the Lamborghini seat. He don’t mind hiding out in an expensive car which is also coincidently Alec’s car. He really don’t. Magnus dropped his face into his hands groaning as well as to cover the blush that is still raging on, albeit his red ears are still visible.

“You are so cute.” Alec said out loud this time, and grinning too wide when he heard an adorable grunt from Magnus. “Don’t worry. I do that all the time with Jace and Iz. I don’t mind, please continue.” Alec teased cheekily.

Magnus sends him a death glare and folds his arms across his chest to appear threatening but with that heat going on in his cheeks, he doubt that the effect will be what he wishes for. And he’s right. That glare sends Alec chortling, flashing his perfect teeth and that angelic smile in his face again.

Damn this God-Angel sexy beast.

Who could ever resist that, only God knows.

Magnus harrumphed and reluctantly tears his protesting eyes away from the angel, looking forward with a pout. “I’m not cute.” He mumbled, ignoring the heat flaring on his face. Alec chuckled at his pout as he move to turn the music volume up.

“If you are not continuing then I will.” Alec gave a smirk and selects a song from the playlist on the satnav.

_“Carry on my wayward son”_

_“There'll be peace when you are done”_

Alec sang along with the song with so much gusto, eyes squeezed shut and hands gesticulating along with the lyrics. Magnus stared at him mouth agape, simultaneously amused and in shock, he just can’t believe what Alec was doing! Magnus feels embarrassed on Alec’s behalf.

_“Lay your weary head to rest”_

_“Don't you cry no more”_

And he head bang at the guitar rift with passion, fingers playing an imaginary electric air guitar. He even stuck his tongue out for effect. At this point Magnus was already gone. He tried stifling his giggles, but ends up bursting out a full belly laugh at Alec ridiculous action. Even Alec burst out laughing halfway through, face tinted pink as embarrassment grew though he tried not to show it.

“Oh my god Alec! What was that!” Magnus wheezed out between laughs while clutching to his stomach. Alec stared at Magnus with an unreadable expression, maybe a mix of adoration and pride? He don’t know.

“What? I’m just copying what you did.” Alec said innocently through his laughter and snickered when Magnus made an offended noise.

“Excuse _you_ , I don’t look and sound like that!” Magnus squawked out and tried to look scandalized. Both of them blinked at each other and guffawed. Alec’s tomato face from holding in his laugh for too long, sends Magnus to an abs workout. ‘Oh man this is so fun. This perfect and pretty Angel.’ Magnus sighs out his remaining laughs out of him.

Both of them jumped when there’s a loud car honk sounding from behind. They are so caught up in laughing that they didn’t notice the light had changed. “Hurry up and go Alexander!” Magnus prompted. Alec quickly steps on the accelerator to keep the traffic moving.

There was a moment of silence between both of them again, saved for the song and mute humming of the car’s engine.

“Well that was fun, ready for more carpool karaoke?” Alec broke it, wanting to hear Magnus laughter again. He is so beautiful when he laughs, eyes crinkling and all.

Magnus made a sound of approval, eyes twinkling as he turn to Alec. “The Adele and Lady Gaga carpool karaoke are so amazing! Ohh, I always wanted to do this!” Magnus sighs out happily. Alec looks over at him and smiles fondly. He turns up the music, blasting the song within the car and both of them start miming the words with hands flailing wildly to the beat, continuing the journey back to Magnus’ home.

 

*

 

_“Shake it off, I shake it off,”_

_“I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,”_

 

Alec, with a hand on the steering wheel, sang out into an air mic in the other and shaking his head, while Magnus shimmies his shoulders with a poker face.

 

_“I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,”_

 

Both of them sing out loud together as Alec made a turn to the right, slowing the car to a stop right in front of a small apartment complex.

 

_“I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off”_

 

Magnus shouts out the last line by wiggling his entire body in the seat passionately till the last beat and stops moving completely in the silence of the speaker that came after the song.

“Man, that was fun.” Magnus commented with a wide smile, eyes bright from the earlier adrenaline rush. He looked over at Alec who was laughing quietly, with tears forming in his eyes, and raised an eyebrow. “What’s so funny?”

“N-no! Just you- just-” Alec tried explaining but he just can’t stop laughing. Magnus glared half-heartedly at him and swatted his arm, though he could feel his own giggles bubbling up in him. “Sorry.” Alec grin sheepishly at Magnus, thumbing his steering wheel.

“It’s okay. I was aiming for funny anyway.” Magnus returns a smile. ‘God help him please. That smile is so angelic.’ Alec’s brain fizzes when he saw that sweet shy smile of Magnus. ‘Why did time files so fast?’ Alec questioned silently. They are starting to have a good time and already, it’s time for Magnus to go home.

“Well… here we are.” Alec said with a hint of reluctance. Reluctant for Magnus to go so quickly.

“…Yeah. I guess.” Magnus softly replied. They look into each other’s eyes, brown to hazel, for moments longer. Magnus gave another soft smile and opens the car’s door. Alec follow suit and got out of the car. He stride over to Magnus, who was watching him walk to him, and stood in front of him.

A minute passed, and they stood under the lamppost not saying anything, just looking. The artificial light illuminating the hazel of Alec’s eyes, with glinting shards of browns and greens, creating into a stunning amalgamation. ‘So perfect. What an angel.’ Magnus thought, secretly memorizing the colours.

Alec licked his lips and breathes out. “This kinda’ feels like a chick flick moment, isn’t it?” Alec said with a gentle laugh.

Magnus turned his gaze to the pavement and snorts, surprising Alec, “Yeah, that’s what I’m thinking too.” And look back up again at Alec, wanting to see those hazel eyes. His eyes dipped towards Alec’s lips and flicked up again. Alec noticed the action and tentatively hooks his pinky finger with Magnus’, linking them together. Magnus startled slightly but not too much that it’s obvious, and relaxes under Alec’s touch as he glances at the linked fingers bashfully. He could feel the rush of blood to his face and the staccato of his heartbeat.

A rush of courage surged through Magnus. Before he could have the chance to have a second thought, Magnus rises up on his toes and presses a kiss onto Alec’s cheek. He lingers his lips a second longer and steps back, just a shy away from crowding into Alec’s personal space, though he don’t think Alec would mind.

“Thank you.” Whispered Magnus as he gazes up from beneath his lashes. Alec is silent though. He looks down and internally panics for a few seconds, wondering if he shouldn’t have done that without a warning. With an apology ready at the tip of his tongue, Magnus looks up, but his jaw clicked shut when he saw Alec’s expression. No anger, no disgust, no despise. Nothing. Just plain fondness. To say Magnus was surprise is an understatement, but he was bloody glad that he did it.

Alec stood stunned, mind still processing what just happened. DID THAT JUST HAPPENED?! Did Magnus _really_ just initiated a kiss?! Well not exactly a lips-kiss but a cheek-kiss, but still! It’s a KISS! This is more than what he expected Magnus to do. He didn’t think that Magnus would do that first.

But what can he say, that was a pretty darn wonderful-sweet shock if he might add. He stares back at Magnus with unblinking eyes while lifting his unoccupied hand to touch the place where Magnus had kissed. Blushes fought their way through to Alec’s cheeks in the matter of seconds. An uncontrollable grin works its way onto his lips, so wide that it aches. “What for?” he managed out, feeling mildly floaty, still recalling the touch of Magnus’ soft pink lips.

Magnus bites both of his lips together for a moment, studying Alec’s sharp feature. “For bringing me home.” He said, gracing a similar smile. Another moment passed in which both of them are still basking in each other’s company.

“God, this is really a chick flick moment.” Magnus chuckled out, shaking his head with a shy smile with the blush still prominent on his cheeks and ears.

“It really is. But worth it!” Alec said in a fond, teasing tone making Magnus snort again. ‘Oh that adorable snort.’ He breathes in a deep breath and exhale. He really didn’t want this end, but hey, he doesn’t want to pressure Magnus too much either. He wanted Magnus to set the pace this time, not him. Also not to forget, there’s a Sunday date coming up, so more time with Magnus. So Yay! What is there to complain?

“So, see you on Sunday.” Magnus said but made no move to walk away.

“Yeah! Sunday. Can’t wait.” Alec breath out, making no move either. Instead he threads his fingers with Magnus’ and holds tighter. Magnus breath hitched softly as Alec pull him a tad bit closer.

Alec leans down and place a soft kiss on Magnus’ nose. He pulls back slightly to nuzzle his own nose with Magnus’, making an Eskimo kiss. Magnus smiles, trembling a little as he feel the heated breath falling onto his lips. His face is like a burning furnace right now, so hot that he could just vaporise. No one had ever done that to him before, well not one that he could remember. His heart is squeezing itself like nobody’s business, aching from this. Maybe this will be good. Him with Alec. Maybe an Alexander in his life will be good.

Just maybe.

Hiding the stuttering feeling he got on going, Magnus leans back and jokes, “Do you have an obsession with my nose? Why do you keep touching it?”

Alec gave a pouty look and gosh does Magnus wants to kiss it. “Are you saying that a kiss on the lips is better?” Alec lowers his tone, face inches away from Magnus’. “Because I do. I have an obsession with them.” He completes softly, looking into those beautiful soft brown eyes.

Magnus blushes look like they have exploded all over his face. He’s speechless because honestly speaking he really wanted to kiss Alec _right now_ though he thinks it’s not a really good idea to do that.

Not wanting to make the situation awkward, Alec straightens his back and gives a genuinely big smile. “Though I think it’s still too early. We haven’t go on our first date yet. I’m still courting you.” He said honestly.

Magnus barks out a laugh. “Who still uses the word ‘courting’ anymore?”

Alec chuckled, feeling accomplished for making Magnus laugh because for god to honest, Magnus’ laughter is the most divine sound ever. ‘Stop being so dramatic Alec.’ He chided himself. ‘Well nothing is dramatic when it’s Magnus I’m talking about.’ Alec argues inwardly, ‘Make sense.’ And he agrees with himself.

“I do. I’m courting you. Look forward to it.”

Magnus hums out approvingly with a quirk of an eyebrow. “Will do… Alright, enough with the chick flick moments, it’s getting cringey.” Making Alec laugh, which was beautiful. Alec noted to himself that he probably should refrain from flirting and saying too many sappy lines, but with Magnus, he can’t help it. Besides, Magnus’ reactions are adorable and totally worth the effort and embarrassment he gave to himself.

  
Magnus pulls back his hand, missing the warmth of Alec’s hand already, and steps backwards again. “See you on Sunday?”

Alec nodded with a gentle smile, “Sunday.” One more look at Magnus and he ambles back to the driver’s door, opening it but did not enter. “I wanna watch you enter the apartment safely so I can reassure that you are safe.” Alec adds with a wink.

Magnus rolled his eyes with a slight smile on his face. “I can fight very well just so you know.” He said with amusement tinge in his tone.

“That, I know. But what can I say, you are too adorable. Just wanted to watch you longer is all.” Alec knew that he probably sounds like a creep but he doesn’t care. Alec’s grin stretches wider when he saw Magnus ducked his head shyly but not before eyeing him a cute glare.

“Alright, see you Alexander.” Magnus said, loud enough for Alec to hear in the silence of the night.

Alec dopily smiled. “See you Magnus.” _‘Love you.’_ He added silently into the night as he watches Magnus shuts the door. He let a few seconds passed before getting into his Lamborghini and sat there for a few more minutes, remembering the kiss that Magnus gave with an occasion glance to Magnus’ front door.

He misses him already.

He shakes his head at himself. ‘I’m so gone for Magnus.’ Alec thought. He never believed that the day where he will love someone this much in his life would happen so fast. His past self will most certainly scoffed at the idea of loving someone if he knows himself, which he does. ‘Well the day had seem to come earlier than expected.’ Alec sighs out, blissed that he experience this love and the person who allows him to experience this is Magnus.

Alec smiles, feeling giddy with yet another revelation and glances at Magnus’ place one last time, before starting the engine. The car came to live, engine purring and he sets out to the main road.

 

*

 

Magnus closed the front door softly. He sighs out and presses his heating forehead against the cool wooden surface, shutting his eyes. He stood in front of the door to calm his damn pounding heart. Things that Alec do to him always leads him into this state. Heart beats fast, colours and promises. All of his doubts will suddenly go away somehow. Okay he supposed that he should stop quoting from songs. You could say he’s still pretty affected by the karaoke back there.

Magnus touches his nose, the place where Alec had kissed. That action was so... unexpected. He thought Alec would return the kiss on his cheek. Slipping his fingers down to his lips, Magnus could still feel the Alec’s warm breath fanning over them gently. They were so close. Just centimetres away. If he was to lean in, he could have tasted those plump lips. Magnus strokes his lips absently, lost in thoughts. ‘This is alright right? Another relationship.’

Fingers still worrying on his lips, he didn’t register Chairman Meow was creeping up on him in a pouncing position until he felt a sudden weight on his back. Magnus yelped out in a startle, hands scrambling his back. He huffed out a breath when he felt the familiar fur underneath his fingers and a soft meow after.

“Oh Chairman you little demon. You scared daddy.” Magnus tutted as he carefully manoeuvres Chairman from his back to his chest. Chairman blinks up to him with those big round green eyes innocently. Magnus chuckled and taps his nose. “You love to jump on people don’t cha?” Chairman purred as Magnus scratches under his chin. “Aww, you weedle cutie pie!” Magnus baby talked to Chairman and burrows his face into his fur.

After a few seconds or so, he sighs and lifts Chairman up to his eye level. Magnus stared into Chairman’s eyes. “I will be alright right?”

“Meow.”

“With Alexander.” 

Chairman tilted his head adorably as if considering Magnus’ question. Magnus’ heart melted at that sight and coos. “Aww, you adorable babbyyyyy. My baby.” He leans in to peck Chairman’s head but was stopped by his paw. Magnus rolled his eyes. “Seriously?” Chairman mewled and squirms in his hold. “Okay okay, I will let you down. Geezers.”

Magnus puts him down gently and he ran off without so much of a backwards glimpse at Magnus. Magnus shakes his head and slowly exhale. ‘Welp! Time to shower.’

He toed off his trusty old boots and tosses his bag onto his bed unceremoniously. He shrugs off his coat to hang it up and saw a trail of white furs on the back. Groaning, he looks down at his own black sweater. Yup, another trail. Magnus sighs tiredly through his nose and glance around the room to see if Chairman is around but was nowhere to be found. That stealthy little bugger. He will deal with the clothes later, shower first.

Magnus took off everything, throwing them all over, hopping on one foot into the small bathroom as his brief was caught on his ankle on the other foot. “Damn it.” He growled as the stubborn brief caught on his toes, nearly making him face-plant the wall. Finally after the brief is off, he half-glared at it and toss it over his shoulder. After when everything’s off, he picks up his phone, placing it on the nightstand and charge it.

‘Should he…send a good night message?’ Magnus pursed his lips and stitched his brows together, contemplating. He twists his head out of the bedroom door for the clock. 8.11. ‘Nah, too early to say that.’ With that, he entered the bathroom and stood under the shower.

Not prepared for the first rush of cold water, Magnus squeaks, jumping out of the water shot and goosebumps formed all over his neck and back. The time waiting for the water to heat up was crap. He was freezing his ass off in the corner. When steam starts to fog up the mirror, he quickly turns the knob to adjust the temperature and stand under the warm gushing water.

Tension from his body soothes out of his body as his muscles relaxes under the spray. Today had been eventful to say the least. Recollecting about that crude man and the sick bastard. Also not to forget, having a near panic attack in front of Alec of all people. And hell, said person even brought him home in a totally and utterly devastatingly handsome car, with an added bonus of having a carpool karaoke.

 

Today was truly eventful indeed.

 

Pushing his previous thoughts away, memory of the kiss on his nose and that bated breath from Alec softly caressing his lips, makes him feel a tingle down his spine. A warm, familiar, fuzzy yet heavy feeling pools below his stomach region. Magnus shuts his eyes and touches his lips, grazing across them lightly. His breaths pick up speed and his heart is starting to pound faster behind his ribs.

“Oh God.” He moaned, feeling his member twitch. The warm water runs down his heating body, covering his every curves as he places one hand on the tiled wall to support himself. His back tensed up. It’s been a long time. Too long if he might add. To be affected so much by such a small touch says a lot about how he feels around Alec.

But who is he to deny pleasure in his own home. Though he felt a little bad for using Alec as a pleasure seeker. He might even regret it later.

However for now…

He really don’t care.

Once again, the images of Alec’s stunning hazel eyes darken ever so slightly when he nuzzled his nose with his, accompanied by those soft pink blushes on Alec’s cheeks really do things to Magnus. They sent a nice pulse to his lower area, the warmth spreading all over, even to his behind… which been a long time too. Magnus breaths are now getting shallower. Imagining Alec’s harsh breaths above his parted lips, he could almost taste that sweet mouth of his. Oh how he wanted to bite those plump lips.

Imagination can really take you far, really.

Magnus tilts his head up, letting the water beat down on his face and slid his fingers south languidly. Imagining them as Alec’s long perfect fingers, tracing softly and gently in an achingly ticklish, but really rousing way on his throat,

To his collarbone…

And his pebbled nipple, pinching lightly to stimulate the height of pleasure further.

His fingers continue their journey down once more, brushing pass the ridges of his abs. Angling his face away from the rush of water, he pants harder as he felt his member throbs. Magnus shivers despite the heated shower.

At last, he felt the fingers touch his pulsating member, eliciting a gasp from Magnus. He steps away from the running water, the bathroom is warm enough to not feel the cold, and rests his forehead against his fisted hand on the wall.

Slowly he grips his weeping member in a loose hold, tugging it experimentally. Magnus’ voice hitched softly as he jerks his hand up again, sending goose pimples all over his body. Alec appears again in his mind, this time kneeling between his open legs. Alec’s naked…and wet. Skin glimmering under the light entrancingly. Magnus croaks out a moan. He could almost feel Alec’s warm palms on his hips, dragging themselves up and down his thighs. He watches Alec’s back muscles rippling under the water and lick his lips.

“Ah…Alec.” Magnus gasped out, huffing air out. Alec looks up at him under his lashes, with a sinful smirk. With eyes locked on, Alec moves forward slowly and blows gently onto the engorged head of Magnus’ member. An explosion of shuddering buzz runs through him like electricity, and he lets out a throaty moan. The pace of his hand increases, and his behind twitches. Alec’s chuckles echoed in his brain. Without breaking eye contact, Alec grazes his soft lips on his hip. So _so dangerously_ close to his member.

Magnus bit down on his bottom lip. 

He can’t take it anymore. That sight is just so sinful…ly _delicious_. He tightens his grip, with his thumb rubbing his slit to spread the oozing precum over the head, twisting his wrist as he strokes. His hips bucking involuntarily as he thrusts erratically into his already slicked hand. Feeling the tightening pull in his balls, he groans out loud and mind still conscious enough to hope that the sound of the splashing water will muffle out his…er cries, since the wall’s pretty thin.

Magnus lifted his head up and opens his eyes that are glazed over with arousal, staring up the ceiling. “Alexander…oh” he choked out. Jaw hanging open for air, his other hand slides to his behind and between the cleft. His middle finger presses lightly onto the tight ring of muscle. He took a stuttering breath as he brushes circles on the rim, the tight muscle twitching and clenching at the administration. “God…” his voice quivered. Magnus’ legs are trembling so much right now, he wasn’t even sure how he is still holding himself up.

He puts his forehead against the cool tile and squeezes his eyes shut again. Magnus continues to thrust hard into his hand while rimming as he chases that release, a near taste of heaven. More gasps and moans echo in the small bathroom. His hand is aching, but he just can’t seem to stop himself from giving in to the lust, the want, that _euphoria_.

The release that he’s been fervently chasing after finally relents. It was so intense that the edges of his vision starts to blur and black out.

Waves of tremors and ecstasy knocked him over as he bit down on his lip, muscles tensing up, growling out Alec’s name deeply. Eyes fluttering and back arching, he continues stroking his member, milking the pleasure out. Thick, sticky strings of white fluid paints all over the wall, his fingers and the floor.

Magnus’ knees buckled and he collapses to the ground boneless, still raptured. He has yet to come down from the high of the intoxication, panting and experiencing the aftershocks of it with his sensitive member and some other places jerking involuntarily and all. Damn, it really has been a long time since he last touch himself like this.

After a minute or so, he has somehow begin to drift down from the height of pleasure. Now he feels so exhausted that he doesn’t want to move at all. He should just sleep in the bathroom, but he would probably suffer from hypothermia. So not a brilliant idea dumbass.

Out of breath, he leans against the cool tile, staring blankly at the wall opposite him. Magnus’ thoughts went back to Alec.

Yup. He regrets it now. _Totalmente_.

A hundred percent.

‘Oh my God. What have I done! How am I going to look him in the eyes now without remembering this?! Sunday’s gonna be hella awkward…’ Magnus winced into his hands, feeling guilty as charge for using Alec as a relief material. Well he blames it on Alec for being so sinfully sexy. But what’s done been done. He can’t undo what he did now, so don’t panic and live with it Magnus! Alec don’t have to know, he _mustn’t_ know. He must bring this secret to his grave.

Magnus drops his hands onto his lap and sighs tiredly. He can only blame himself and the desire he has for clouding his judgement. ‘Whatever, I will think about it later. Time to finish showering and… wash those off.’ Magnus thought as he meekly took a glance over at the stained wall with a pointed glare.

 

*

 

Magnus pads out of the bathroom with his big not fluffy towel wrapped around his shoulders and shivers. What is with the heater today? Is it not working again? Magnus heaved out a breath and grumbles about the apartment’s shitty heating system even though everything else is fine. He dug his drawer for a fresh piece of boxer and a sweatpants, pulling them on as soon as possible to fight the cold. Guess he needs to wear a hoodie to sleep tonight.

After Magnus had put away his dirty clothes into the laundry basket, he picks up a lint roller and starts rolling it on the fur laden coat. A sudden loud swish pop sounded out startling him a little.  
A message.

He cocks his head in confusion. ‘Huh, who could it be?... Alexander?’ A spike of anticipation thrums through him. No don’t get your hope up, it might be Raphael or Ragnor or Catarina or whoever, Magnus thought as he lay across his bed, belly first, to grab his phone. Feeling lazy to walk over when it’s just across him.

Unlocking his phone, his eyebrows shot up for a second and a small smile made its way. It is from Alexander.

**From Sexy Alexander:**

**Good night cutie. ;) Though I don’t think you will sleep this early.**

**20.46**

Magnus blushes at the pet name as he huffs a small laugh out. Gosh Alec is… for a lack of a better word, flirty. This is the second person who has flirted and showed their interest openly towards him. The first… well you know who. Who could ever resist a hot, sexy angel guy like Alec? Seriously why would Alec even be interested in him, it really bugs Magnus a lot.

Thinking about Alec made him thought about what he did earlier. The blush amplifies and Magnus starts to feel warm all over despite the cold. He cleared his throat and coughs into his fist to clear his head as he turns back to his phone.

A tiny spark of regret and _a lot_ of guilt clawed their way into his heart. Sighing, he smashes his face against the duvet and peeks out to look at the message again. He contemplates again and finally, he decided to text Alec back before he mistook his lack of respond like last time and backtracks.

**To Sexy Alexander:**

**Yeah, it’s too early to be sleeping but good night to you too Alexander. :-)**

**20.49**

Magnus smiles at his phone and place it back onto the nightstand. He got under the duvet, rubbing his cold feet together to get some heat under he felt something pleasantly warm and furry tickling his toes. ‘So that’s where he’s hiding.’ Magnus grins and pulls up his cover to peep inside.

“Come here baby boy.”

Chairman perked his ears up at Magnus voice, only staring at him for a spilt second before clambering up to burrow himself on Magnus’ chest for some warmth. Magnus chuckles at that adorableness and snuggles up with Chairman into his arms comfortably. It’s true that it’s still too early to be sleeping, but he got nothing to do anyway so sleeping early once in a while is good. Although weirdly enough, he feels really exhausted to be honest. Today’s been a long day and he’s drained.

Magnus exhales out tiredly and closes his eyes, letting sleep consume him.

His coat lain forgotten on the floor.

 

*

 

Alec reached his front door and pushes his key into the lock, turning it. It’s not locked. A dreadful feeling washes over him. “Son of a bitch.” Alec whispered under his breath.

So much for a perfect night. He was in a really fucking good, happy mood coming home with a cheek-kiss from Magnus and this shit happens. Rolling his eyes, he took a deep breath, steeling himself for the possible case of a burglary. Holding the door knob, he turns it slowly and push the door open, careful of making any sound.

When the door was wide enough for his body to go through, he takes a small step in and eye balled his place to see if there’s anyone or listens for any noises. The house is dark and silent. Shutting the door softly, he grabs hold on one of the golf clubs, a driver, as a weapon in case of a freaking burglar attack and held it high in a swinging position.

A dull thud was heard coming from the kitchen. Alec sucks in a silent breath as he advances towards the source of the sound, brows scrunched together in concentration. Readying himself as he edges near the corner, he switches on the light fast with one hand and the other with the driver up high, ready to be swung down on that burglar’s head if he or she tries to do anything.

 

“WOAH Woah woah!! What the FUCK!” that burglar raises both arms up before him as a surrendering manner, halting Alec’s action.

“Jace?” Alec asked, disconcerted, eyebrows stitched together and eyes wide.

“YA, it’s me it’s me, your awfully handsome brother, so put that thing down.” Jace eyed the driver’s head with frightened eyes, gulping. “It’s scaring the heck out of me.”

Alec follows Jace’s line of sight and saw the headcover with printed cartoon ducks pattern covering the head of the driver. He scoffs, shaking his head and looks back at Jace incredulously.

“Dude, it’s just some cartoon ducks. And you Bitch! You scared the fuck out of me! I thought I’ve got a run in with a burglar or something. And why the hell did you not turn the fucking lights on!” Alec yelled while sighing angrily, putting away the duck-possessed driver. He’s tired of all these impromptu visits from his siblings without informing him first and making him thought that his place was being robbed. Again.

Jace rubs his hand over the back of his neck with a guilty and sheepish look on his face. “Well…I don’t wanna disturb you and er…”

“You lost your keys again.” Alec interrupted Jace with a pointed look.

“How did you know?” Jace asked, a surprised look on his face, replacing the apologetic ones from before.

Alec rolled his eyes, deciding not to let Jace ruin his mood any further. “You’re my brother remember?” he sassed and begins walking away without glancing back at Jace. He stopped abruptly and spins his head to face Jace so quickly that his neck hurts, with shock written all over his face. “How did you get in?!” Alec asked pointing an accusing finger at Jace, though he got a sense that he knows the answer.

Jace made a face and shrugs his shoulders, looking away, promptly avoiding Alec’s inquisitive glare.

“You picklock my door.” Alec said deadpanned with his arms akimbo still staring at Jace for his answer. Jace shrugs again, clearly not reflecting on what he did.

“Ain’t got a choice.” he said, looking up at Alec with puppy eyes. Urgh siblings. Alec glared at him for a second and deflated.

“Fine. Go sleep on the couch.”

With that, Alec marches away without another word, knowing that an argument will be pointless with Jace.

“But you have a few guest rooms, why must I sleep on the couch?”

Alec ignored Jace whining, continuing his way back to his room. He knows Jace will definitely make himself home in one of the guest rooms despite Alec’s order so he didn’t bother answering the question.

He jumped onto his bed and breathes out slowly, letting his thoughts drift to Magnus, Jace perished to the very end of his mind. Thinking back on the kiss, he touches his cheek, the spot where it had taken place. Alec let out a happy sigh, swinging his legs up and down like a little girl. It’s a wondrous score today. He is glad that he decided to pay Magnus a visit at Jade Wolf. He should send him a good night message.

Alec nodded to himself and whips out his phone immediately to send that message, except… it’s only before nine. ‘Ahh, screw it. Gonna do it anyway.’ He typed out the message and rereads it again just to make sure there was no typo.“

And…sent.” 

Now the waiting game.

After a couple of minutes or so, his phone buzzed. ‘Oh, guess there isn’t a need to wait after all.’ Alec thought, feeling excited to read the message from his babe.

**From My Babe:**

**Yeah, it’s too early to be sleeping but good night to you too Alexander. :-)**

**20.49**

Alec chuckled to himself with a too wide grin. If anyone was to see him, they would think that he’s a looney, smiling like a creep. Alec loves it when his babe says his full name. The way his name fell out of Magnus’ mouth just makes him feel so… _good_. He don’t know why, but it’s probably got to do with him liking his babe a lot, or love if he was to admit to anyone.

He decided that he will send a ‘good morning’ message too because why the hell not? He don’t want to jinx it but things are progressing really well if he must say.

Alec shakes his head again, face still plastered with that goofy smile heading to the bathroom with a slight spring in his step.

 

*

 

“…nus”

 

“…Magnus”

 

‘Who the hell was that?’ Magnus groans as he folds himself deeper into the duvet. ‘Wait…that was weird…’ Magnus blinks his eyes tiredly in the darkness of being under the covers, mind wrapping the voice around, trying to discern that painfully familiar voice.

 

“Magnus!”

 

Magnus’ eyes widens. He recognised that voice. Going from a sleep-grumpy mood to an awake-panic mood, ‘what the fuck?!’ He blinked several times more, stilling his entire body, not moving an inch. Cold sweat starts breaking out. His heart is beating so fast, it feels just like he’s in a creepy ass horror film.

‘Maybe it’s someone he knew broke into his house without telling him? Hold up, that doesn’t even make sense.’

Someone or rather something grabs hold of his foot. Magnus screams and no he did not scream like girl. He shot up from under the covers and comes face to face with— _her_. Long, dark dishevelled hair, lifeless eyes, blood red lips and… sharp… teeth?!

“FUCKING HELL!” Magnus shot up again and heaves deeply a few times, searches around the room frantically. He grips his chest, with hand over his heart, feeling the harsh thumping. “What the fuck was that?” He asks himself, glancing from wall to wall once more. ‘Another nightmare…about her…but the sharp teeth or fangs?! Why the fuck does she have those??’

Is he going crazy? Okay, calm down. It’s just a stupid nightmare. He probably watched too much shows about the fantasy world or whatever that’s why he dreamt of that. Yes that must be it.

It’s just nothing.

Magnus looks at the clock, 3.17. He sighs and slumps back against the headboard, still feeling his heart slowing down to the normal tempo. Luckily Chairman wasn’t on him, if not Chairman would be thrown off by Magnus’ sudden fright. His personal heat-provider was nowhere to be seen when Magnus lifts his duvet up to check.

He can’t go back to sleep now, he don’t feel like it. Maybe after some workout he will be tired enough to sleep till late morning. On second thought maybe not. His room’s still freaking cold. So he should watch some Netflix instead. It’s a better option, not that his abs are gonna turn flabby with one day of laziness.

After switching on the light, he put his laptop on top of his nightstand, choosing the episode that he stopped at on Supernatural. Alright, he said he probably watch too much shows, but hey, Supernatural has some damn good stuff and nobody’s gonna stop him from watching it, so sue him. Pressing the play button, he curls up on his side and will the image of her away from his mind, hoping not to get the same nightmare again.

 

*

 

 He is going to kill Jace. 

 

Because the loud unabating pounding noises emitting from his door could only mean one thing. Jace is up. And he’s making Alec wake up at an ungodly hour too. Who the hell wakes up at _five-thirty_ in the bloody morning on a Saturday for a morning run?

Alec groans into his pillow, kicking his feet against his bed in frustration.

“FUCK OFF! I’m still mad at you!” he yells into his pillow. Clearly the person outside his bedroom door did not get his muffled message as the pounding continues relentlessly. Alec sighs aloud and threw back his duvet.

“Give a damn good reason on why you wake me up at freaking five-thirty in the morning or I’ll sm—” He drags his feet over and pulls the door open, but stop speaking once he saw who was on the other side.

“Izzy?”

Izzy was standing with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, giving Alec a quick once over at his half naked form. Alec who usually don’t care whether Izzy seen him naked with his ding-dong or whatsoever somehow starts to feel uncomfortable under her silent look, he wonders why. “What is it?” Alec asked as he instinctively cover his chest, feeling awkward.

“Well sorry to break it to you but it’s already eleven thirty, not five thirty and I’ve got something to tell you!” Izzy squealed in a high pitch as she finishes her sentence.

Alec looks at her confused. “Okay? Er where’s Jace?” He asked as he glances over Izzy’s head around.

“Jace was here?” Izzy asked, equally confused, mimicking Alec’s action.

“Yeah, did you see him?”

Izzy shakes her head. “Nope.” She said with a pop on the ‘p’.

Alec casts his eyes to the ceiling and sighs, counting from one to ten to prevent himself from hulking out on Jace. “That bitch…leaving without saying anything.” He mumbled under his breath. What’s with his siblings not caring about his privacy and barging in without his consent??

“Why? Did he do anything?” Izzy prompted when she saw his face.

“No nothing. Just barged in here and stayed the night is all.” Alec paused for suspense effect. “Without _my_ permission.” He adds. He’s dramatic like that if you get to know him.

Izzy nodded her head, understanding. Already used to Jace antics. “That sounds like our dear brother right there.”

Alec rolled his eyes at the mention of Jace and remembered Izzy’s words. “Wait, it’s already eleven thirty?!” Alec exclaimed. Izzy nodded while looking at her manicured nails. Alec exhaled loudly, catching Izzy’s attention.

“Why? You forgot to do something in the morning?”

“Yeah.” Alec sighs again.

He forgot to set his alarm to wake up early just to send Magnus a good morning text. Well, so much for a morning text. But he can work with a good afternoon text, why not?

“So you came here because you wanted to talk about last night right?”

“Yesss! Oh god I’ve got so much to talk about!!” Izzy was buzzing with so much excitement that she's stomping her feet on the ground and waving her hands like a child who just saw their most favourite toy.

Alec chuckled at her cute action. “Alright, let me get dressed and I’ll be out in a few.” Izzy gave an ‘OK’ hand gesture and bounces away ebulliently on her feet, heading to the living room.

Alec shuts the door and walks over to the nightstand, picking up his phone. He smiles fondly and goofily as memories of last night runs through his mind again. He strokes his thumb over Magnus’ face on his contact profile and taps into it a moment later to compose a message.

**To My Babe:**

**Good afternoon sunshine. :D I know it’s still counted as morning, but somehow it’s near the afternoon. So hence the greeting. ;)**

**11.36**

And sent.

Alec smiles down at the message and takes a few minutes to reread all the previous ones. Again with another sigh, a blessed one, he shoved Jace away from his thoughts and fills them with Magnus everywhere. After that was dealt with, he strolls over to his walk-in wardrobe to get dressed and be ready for Izzy’s excited burst of the day about that redhead—Clary, if he remembers correctly, as her date.

 

*

 

“Yah… ‘ello.” Magnus answered groggily, rubbing sleep away from his eyes as he picks up his phone.

“Magnus Magnus Magnus!!”  
Magnus wince as he pulls his phone away from his ear at that high pitch voice screaming his name.

“Biscuit, it’s too early for you to be chanting my name like that. You’re making me deaf on one side.” Magnus mumbled out loud enough over the phone, mind still sleep hazy.

“Oh sorry Magnus. But we should meet for lunch! I’ve got so much to tell you!” Clary babbled eagerly.

“Woah, calm down there biscuit. I will meet up with you so you can tell me all about that sweet date of yours.” Magnus countered her excitement calmly, feeling more awake now, wanting to know what happened between her and Isabelle who he saw yesterday. Such a stunning woman and Clary totally scores it this time. Kudos to that!

Stunning or what not, Alexander’s more divine, maybe because he got his eyes on him and not Isabelle, that’s why he found Alexander more attractive. Well, the world works in a strange way sometimes and you can’t explain why too.

Magnus just felt a pull from Alec that’s all and he’s constantly dragged towards him subconsciously as if he seeks for Alec naturally. And they clicked like duck to water looking at how things had progressed just from yesterday alone. 

He don’t know what is he feeling. He just don’t.

It can’t possibly be love… right? Magnus pursed his lips in thoughts. He smiled and shakes his head after a moment. ‘Nah that can’t be.’ Like is more likely to be the feeling he’s feeling but not love. And never will be love. He doesn’t want to go through that process anymore, he will break.

Moreover, it’s Alec he’s talking about. He got a sense that he will come to like Alec a lot. Like ten times more than he likes his cat, and that’s is saying something.

If … he is to wear his heart on his sleeve again, presenting it to Alec openly only to get trampled all over again like a piece of threadbare carpet… he will definitely break for sure and the experience will be a hell lot worse than what happened before with…

Her.

 

“…at Taki’s.”

Clary’s voice snapped him out of his oppressive thoughts. Magnus forgot that he’s on the phone with her, missing a whole chunk of rambling that wasn’t important.

“Taki’s?” Magnus answered, slightly confused since he did not catch what she said before.

“Taki’s yes. Lunch?”

“Right, yes Taki’s.” Magnus quickly replied to not let Clary catch on that he wasn’t listening.

“Okay! See you there at eleven forty-five!” Clary happily answered and _conveniently_ said the meeting time. Thank god.

“See you biscuit.” He said, hanging up the call. He takes a look at the time on his phone, 10.41. He got an hour, plenty of time to get there since Taki’s is pretty close by.

Magnus stretched and moans out when he felt his back pops. That was _good_. His eyes landed on his open laptop. It already blacked out a few hours ago. He pushes the screen down while he shuffles pass it, heading to the bathroom. At least the heater’s working again he thought, humming happily at the renewed warmth in his room.

Time to get dressed and by getting dressed means another good old ratty sweater accompanied by his well-worn jeans. 

His coat is still forgotten.

 

*

 

Pushing the glass door open, Magnus scans the diner for seats though there isn’t a need to since it’s still before rush hour. There’s plenty of empty seats. Magnus chose a booth by the window and sat down to wait for the sight of a head of fiery hair to burst through the door. He’s early, its only 11.33. So he waits patiently, scrolling through Tumblr and downloading some funny gifs about Supernatural.

Suddenly his phone sounded, startling him—he is so easily startled by trivial things why?, it’s another message. From Alexander. Smiling, he taps into the notification.

**From Sexy Alexander:**

**Good afternoon sunshine. :D I know it’s still counted as morning, but somehow it’s near the afternoon. So hence the greeting. ;)**

**11.36**

Oh my god. What is up with Alec and the pet names he gave to Magnus?! They’re making him blush like a freaking virgin who has never had a date before he thought as splotches of red colour his caramel cheeks. But why did Alec start sending him greeting messages? Is there something that Alec wants to tell him? Puzzled, he types in a reply.

**To Sexy Alexander:**

**Good afternoon to you too Alexander. :-) Erm is there something you need to tell me about?**

**11.37**

A couple of minutes passed, another message.

**From Sexy Alexander:**

**No… what do you mean?**

**11.39**

Magnus tilts his head, if Alec got nothing to tell him, then what? How should he phrase it? He’s awkward in making a conversation with new people. Magnus hoped that he don’t come off as rude as he sounds in the text.

**To Sexy Alexander:**

**Not to make you upset but why are you messaging me?**

**11.40**

His phone sounded again not a moment later. ‘That was fast.’ Magnus thought, expecting Alec to take a longer time to reply.

**From Sexy Alexander:**

**Just wanted to know more about you. ;) So I figured that if I text you, we can have some random chats, ya’ know. :):)**

**11.40**

**But if you are not comfortable, we can talk tmr. During our date.**

**Look forward to it. ;);)**

**11.41**

A date. Right. Magnus’ heart patters a little faster at the mention of it. He is pretty sure those red splotches on his cheeks are expanding throughout his entire face. ‘Alright Magnus, it’s just a get-to-know each other date. It’s not an _official_ one.’ And also, Alec is being considerate of him again. How this man makes Magnus likes him more than before is a mystery. He don’t even know anymore, the feeling is just there before he knew it.

**To Sexy Alexander:**

**I don’t mind us texting Alexander, so it’s okay.**

**Will look forward for sure. :-)**

**11.43**

Magnus sent the message while smiling down at his phone like a sap, too distracted to be noticing a certain redhead creeping up behind him.

“Magnus!” Clary shouted into Magnus’ ear (which is not advisable). Magnus was caught off guard and jumps in his seat. He kneed the underside of the table and his phone flew from his hand, landing on the floor with a _crack_.

Both pairs of eyes stared horrified at the phone laying on the floor facing downwards. Clary quickly bends down and picks up the phone to inspect.

 

Her face says it all.

 

Clary gazes up from under her lashes to meet Magnus’ eyes, chewing her bottom lip, guilt oozing out of her in waves.

“Er… oops?”

She hesitantly hands Magnus his phone. Magnus stared at her eyes wide,speechless and took his phone back slowly. Bracing himself for the damage done to his phone, he casts down his eyes.

Okayy, it’s not as bad as he thought. The top left corner of the phone screen was chipped and cracks extended out, reaching the centre of the phone, otherwise it is fine. At least Clary is too concern about the cracks on his phone that she didn’t notice his and Alec’s conversation is right there in her face. Lucky break, phew! 

“I’m so sorry Magnus! I promise I will pay you for a new screen!” Clary said hastily, eyebrows drawn together worried and apologetic, employing her best kicked puppy eyes. Magnus’ expression softened. He can never refuse or turn away Clary whenever she uses this tactic for forgiveness or a favour.

“Nah, its fine biscuit. There’s no need for you to pay me.”

“But—” she argued but was cut short before she can get another word out.

“Nuh-uh! No buts. Sit down.” Magnus commands in an ‘older brother’ tone and folds his arms to make his point clear that there’s no time for argument.

Clary pouts at him and her shoulders droop, heading opposite Magnus and sat down obediently. Magnus smirks at that and proceed to clasp his fingers together on the table.

“Alright spill.”

He side-eyed Clary knowingly as she flushed and started giggling. “After we ordered our food of course.” Magnus added. Clary nodded, enthused to pour the details out for Magnus to know.

 

*

 

The rest of the day had been fun and very enjoyable if you ask him. He and Magnus have been ‘talking’ if that’s what you want to call it, exchanging funny and random facts like how geese on land are called a gaggle of geese while in the sky are called a skein of geese or about a family of people with blue skin who apparently lived in Kentucky for generations.

Alec even let loose of Jace’s deepest darkest secret of being terrified of ducks to Magnus. He said ducks are the evil spawns of Satan with their bright yellow sharp beaks, icky _feathers_ and webbed feet. Maybe Jace has Pteronophobia.

Hilarious.

It’s like they are dating already! At least that’s what Alec really wish for. He knew that Magnus is still not ready yet, ready for a new relationship from what he secretly gathered from Simon on which he made Alec vow never ever to let Magnus know about this or else Simon’s a dead man.

Alec may be inexperience in being ‘in love’, but he knew better than to push someone into a new relationship. So he’s willing to wait for Magnus to be ready on his part, fighting through his own demons, though Alec himself is feeling a little nervous on the prospect of dating someone he _loves_.

He knows Magnus likes him but not as much as Alec. But hey, like can grow to love right? He just hopes that Magnus don’t avoid him or stop talking to him after the tomorrow’s date. Well cross his fingers that tomorrow will go superbly well.

After a long day of listening to Izzy blabbering about that little girl—sorry _Clary_ —and discreetly text Magnus at the same time was a difficult feat, almost got caught a few times because it’s absurdly hard not to smile or grin like an idiot when you are texting your crush, but he managed.

Now that he’s back in his room, the first thing he do is lay on his comfy bed and—text his babe. Who needs to bathe when you have a more important thing to do first like messaging your babe? So Alec laid there for an hour more, doing nothing other than texting.

**From My Babe:**

**Did that really happen?? Oh god lol**

**11.12**

**To My Babe:**

**Yeah! Cause my brother’s an idiot. XD**

**11.12**

**From My Babe:**

**Okay, it’s been fun chatting. Got an early shift tomorrow.**

**See you Alexander :-)**

**11.15**

**To My Babe:**

**Alright, good night sugar ;) See you tmr ;);)**

**11.15**

After the message been sent, Alec stretched his whole body, groaning. Muscles relaxed, he sighs out gleefully or you can say sappily. He recalls some of the conversation and chuckles, shaking his head. Chatting with Magnus let him discover another side of Magnus, who is funny and witty. At the same time, Magnus is shy and reserved, but also suave and _strong_. These different layers of his babe made Alec wondered how many more are there for him to peel off and discover.

It is so intriguing.

Magnus is… how should he say…, is kind of an enigmatic person too. Despite all the texts, he never once mention about his family or his childhood. Probably because those might be some sensitive topics. Alec took note on that to be careful on those because he understands what it’s like.

It’s fine though, Alec don’t mind spending time knowing his babe. It will take a while but worth it. All he got to do is wait, letting Magnus warm up to him and open his heart. Alec already promised Luke and Simon to look out for Magnus, so there’s no way he’s half-assing it. He wouldn’t do that to Magnus.

He loves him. And Alec’s gonna do it right.

By making Magnus fall in love with him.

 

 

“Hell that’s enough thoughts for one day.” Alec muttered to himself. ‘Time to choose an outfit for tomorrow. Gotta look my best for babe.’ He smirks as he got up from the bed and strolls to the wardrobe.

 

*

 

**To Biscuit:**

**S.O.S I need help ASAP!**

**06.23**

**Clary wake up!**

**06.23**

**I’m having a MAJOR crisis here! If you don’t answer I will DIE.**

**06.23**

**CLLLAAARRRYYY!!!**

**06.24**

**ClaryClaryClaryClaryyyyy**

**06.24**

**WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP**

**06.24**

**Please. :-(**

**WRU when I needed you??!?!**

**06.24**

**From Biscuit:**

**OH MY GODD Magnus. What is with u?? 5 missed calls??? Seriously?!**

**06.27**

**It’s too freaking early on a SUNDAY to wake me uppp**

**06.27**

**To Biscuit:**

**Oh thank God finally. I really REALLY need ur help!**

**06.27**

**From Biscuit:**

**Okay what’s the issue?**

**06.28**

**To Biscuit:**

**OOTD crisis. I don’t know my clothes. I don’t have nice clothes. :-(**

**06.28**

**From Biscuit:**

**Ok ok. Since you’ve listened to me all day yest, I shall help you cos im such an angel.**

**So… how about that EXPENSIVE blue-grey turtleneck sweater from Luke which you NVR wear, black skinny jeans that I BOUGHT, that leather jacket that Raphael bought you last Christmas and your old boots which will work well.**

**06.30**

**Still say you have no nice clothes? Really Magnus**

**06.30**

Magnus tilts his head in confusion. He had those kind of clothes?? How did he not know? He went to search his closet, throwing some over his shoulders to dig out the ones that Clary had singled out. After a few minutes of searching, Magnus is getting annoyed.

‘Clary must be wrong! Because I don’t see them anyw—”

Oh. They are all at the deepest end of his closet. Oops. But he don’t think he will suit those kind of clothes… oh well whatever.

**To Biscuit:**

**Woah, I must say I’m impressed that you know my closet. Guess I kind of forgotten those beautiful clothes exist. Sorry biscuit but would be better w/o all that sass :-(:-(**

**Thank you anyways MY ANGEL!! XOXO**

**06.37**

**You are the best!! :-D**

**06.37**

**From Biscuit:**

**Great. Now that your prob’s solve, I’m going back to slp. Nite Mags! xoxo**

**Oh and Details! ;)**

**06.38**

Magnus snorted. Typical of Clary wanting to know everything, him too obviously.

**To Biscuit:**

**Righttt. Good Morning to you too. :-))**

**06.38**

He picked up the sweater and sighs, will he even look good in this?

 

 

Well it turns out that Clary is not only extraordinary in art but in fashion too. Bravo to her. She managed to make him look somewhat like a model from a chic magazine while still sleepy. Damn. Twisting his body around, Magnus secretly admires his new look, nodding his head approvingly. Just in time, Chairman Meow struts into his bedroom, mewing for food as usual.

“Hey sweetie. Will you check out this butt!” Magnus said as he smacks his own butt. He knows he got a pretty good figure going on, but he did not think he will look this _good_. It’s so much better than any other outfits he usually wear by a million percent although some parts are a little constricted in places that he do not think should be.

At least he’s dressed up for an occasion like the said date with a certain sexy man. Is it a date? Maybe. But they not dating yet, so…oh right, a get-to-know each other non-date? Ya that should be better, right?

Alec looks so darn sexy, sinful, handsome, beautiful, amazing, delicious, drool-worthy, enchanting like a prince or angel or both, every time he sees him. Magnus is definitely not drooling over Alec. Nope.

If you compare Magnus beside him, Alec is the brilliant, radiant light while Magnus is the forgotten shadow. He don’t mind being the shadow, lesser attention is better. Alec is the day and he is the night. In conclusion, he’s batman. ‘Ha.Ha. How funny Magnus.’ He cringing, shaking his head at his own lame joke.

Now for his hair… how should he do it? Part it down the middle and flatten both sides? _Ew_ okay, no. Definitely not for him. Er swept it three parts to the right and one part left? Maybe it will work but nah. A slick back? That should do… but the problem is he don’t own any hair gel. After ten minutes wasted on figuring out how to make his hair looks better than a just-got-out of bed hair look, he gave up. He’s just not cut out for this.

“Alright fuck it. I’ll go with natural.” Magnus ruffled up his hair, smoothing here and there and got out of his bedroom without a backward glance at his mirror. Any second longer he will go crazy about perfecting his hair, he’s not like Jace with his twenty-four seven _immaculate_ blonde hair.

Chairman has been meowing and pawing at him for his attention for the past ten minutes too which adds up to his frustration.

Time to feed his precious baby.

 

*

 

“Ooooo! Is it me or is it _hot_ in here? Because someone looks smokin’ today.” Simon whistled and wiggled his bushy brows with a sly face on as Magnus walks into the staff room.

Magnus rolled his eyes to hide his embarrassment. Even if the compliment’s coming from Simon, it still feels nice to hear it.

“Shut up Samuel and get out of the way.” Magnus snide back, pushing the grinning Simon who was blocking his locker out of the way. He opens his locker door and took out his uniform to change. As he closes it, Simon appeared behind it with his elbow rested on the other locker’s door, head in his palm, still wearing that knowing smirk.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at his awkward position. “Do you mind?” Magnus said annoyed, gesturing to his own clothes. “I need to change.”

Still Simon did not move an inch, instead it is his mouth that gain an inch longer. “Oh don’t mind me, go ahead and change while I try to extract some info out of you.”

Magnus rolled his eyes again. He got a feeling that he will be rolling his eyes a lot more today. Weirdly enough, he really don’t mind changing in front of Simon. Both of them had seen each other topless for dozens of time anyway and Simon knew about the tats. Despite Magnus deliberately forgetting Simon’s name for a couple of years now, Simon’s kind of like his little brother. An annoyingly fond one.

“So got a date today?” Simon inquired forwardly. “With someone whose name starts with a letter ‘A’?” he continues, wide mischievous eyes glinting under his heavy glasses. Magnus opts to ignore him and stays nonchalant as much as possible. But that red tint on his cheeks is getting him nowhere.

“Oh. My. God. Am I seeing what I’m seeing!? Is that a blush there? Gasp! All mighty Magnus Bane is blushing. Never in my life would I ever thought to see this day coming!” Simon squealed dramatically, flapping his hands like an overexcited teenage girl. Magnus scoffs, who would have thought Simon is such a drama queen.

“You know you are supposed to act out the ‘gasp’ part and not say it out.” he pointed out, shifting the topic about that ridiculous blush away.

Simon dismissed his statement, continuing, “Sooo where he taking you later??” looking expectantly at Magnus, unleashing his killer doe eyes look which comes with a whole lot of blinking involved.

Too bad Magnus is immune by now because of the frequent use of that face. Although he thinks that Raphael would thoroughly melt with just one look at Simon’s unabashed adorable expression. Truth to be told, Raphael is a huge-ass softie inside.

“One more word from you and you are NOT coming to Pandemonium to watch _Raphael’s_ performance.” Magnus threatens easily with a smirk knowing that Simon is interested to see Raphael despite not knowing how he looks like yet. Maybe it’s because Magnus talks so much about Raphael to Simon that got him very interested. This is going to be F.U.N! Match maker Magnus is back at it again.

Simon sputtered and squawks out. “What that’s not fair!” whining like a kid. “And who says anything about wanting to see Raphael.” He mutters under his breath thinking that Magnus wouldn’t hear it.

“I know you do. So think twice Sherwin.” Magnus smiles wickedly at Simon’s flustered blushing tomato face.

“Humph! Fine. You win.” Simon crossed his arms, pouting. Magnus is also used to that pouting going on on Simon’s face, but Raphael’s not. And like he said, fun. Magnus realised he’s enjoying this too much, setting Raphael and Simon together later tonight. What’s more Raphael doesn’t know that Simon is coming either. Oh how _exciting_!

“Hmm. Good choice Sabriel.” Magnus smirks more at the pout given to him. He pats Simon on the cheek and slid pass him, exiting the staff room.

Simon stood there for a moment mind reeling, tilting his head as he repeats the name that Magnus had called him, finding it very familiar.

Suddenly, his eyes widens, gasping. “HEY isn’t Sabriel from Supernatural?!” He thought aloud.

“OMG. Magnus watches Supernatural too! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. We got so much talk about! OTPs!” Simon gasps noisily, cupping his face with both his hands and runs out of the staff room, chasing after Magnus excitedly. 

 

*

 

Bouncing on his heels, Alec stood outside the restaurant, waiting. He’s a bit early, last he checked it’s only 1.38, good thing it wasn’t that cold now that it’s the end of winter. He is actually feeling really nervous for a date. Alec never feel nervous before like ever for a simple date. Heck he had never been early for a date before, always fashionably late.

Now he’s feeling the jitters. But of course how is this a simple date when his babe is involved. It’s Magnus he’s talking about, someone he loves, obviously he’s feeling the nerves for the first time.

Magnus is his _first love_ for god’s sake. The revelation of loving someone still surprises him whenever he thought about it, like now. That is why he must do everything right and not fuck it up like all the other relationships he had before.

 Alec checks his watch again. 1.46. Okay, it’s almost time, just fourteen more minutes. He blew out a breath of air and relaxes himself, clenching his fingers.

“Hey Alexander, you’re early.” Almost startling him as he recognised that voice from anywhere. Especially the ‘Alexander’ part, still gives him the pleasant shivers whenever he hears it.

“Hey Magnus.” Alec said while turning around to find the source of honey voice from behind him. When his eyes lands on Magnus, and—

Wow.

Alec’s brain shutters for a moment and his heart starts thumping faster. If Magnus looks pretty before, he certainly looks way more than _gorgeous_. Just a simple change of outfit can really change one’s aura or whatever you want to call it.

“Alexander?”

Alec blinks and his focus is back on Magnus’ beautiful eyes after he checked Magnus out of course, he always does.

“Wo—wow Magnus! You look really good! I mean like—damn.” Alec gives a lopsided fond grin that eats into his face. He did not stutter there, nope. Magnus’ hair is ruffled messy and cute. It makes Alec feel the urge to run his fingers through those silky strands to make him even messier.

That bluish grey turtleneck suits Magnus really really well, to the point it fits him _perfectly_ , he can barely see Magnus’ abs, but the outlines of them are there. It made Alec want to sob in happiness, thanks to whoever who made Magnus wear this piece of sweater. That leather jacket is just as pleasing too, enhancing Magnus’ broad shoulders.

Oh by the Angels… those _jeans_ though. Instead of loose and baggy, it’s tight and skinny, hugging Magnus’ long legs all in the right places. He hasn’t had the chance to catch a glimpse of Magnus’ behind yet but he’s sure they are fucking FANTASTIC. All in all, the whole outfit did justice to Magnus’ wonderfully toned body. Thumps up and applause man. All these sights are most unarguably be saved and highlighted in his babe’s folder.

 

Magnus ducks his head, eyes darting along Alec’s body bashfully before finally flickering to Alec’s hazel ones. “Thank you. So do you.” He said shyly with a cute rosy blush. That slight blush grows into a full-on raging one when a certain piece of memory flashed across his mind right after he sees Alec’s dreamy face. Alright, change of thought. Magnus shakes his head minutely to physically shove that memory away.

So tell him, how many can he curse in a lifetime? Magnus’ pretty sure that he already exceeded that limit. Because holy shit balls! Have you seen Alec and his beautiful few days old beard?? So afing sexy! That dark grey blazer that fitted snugly around Alec’s inverted ‘V’ torso, is just _eccellente_. Those buttons on his tight navy button-up are gonna burst free if Alec was to stretch his arms backwards which Magnus wouldn’t mind, knowing that if that really happens he will get an eyeful of that toned chest.

And holy smoking hell…leather pants. Leather Pants. ‘Urgnnn…Alec is definitely killing him.’ Magnus thought breathlessly as his eyes bore holes onto Alec’s leather clad legs. If he doesn’t have a leather kink then, he definitely has it now.

‘Whew! I’m getting sweaty under this leather jacket because it’s Hot out here!’ Magnus gulped averting his eyes away just to catch his breath a little, tugging at the neck of his sweater.

The man before him is the manifestation of a freaking Sex God. ‘Alright Magnus, calm your titties now, because if you don’t, you will not survive the get-to-know each other non-date with this hot as fuck incarnation of a Sex God and every bi men’s wet dream. Okay not every bi men. Just him. He should totally stop making inner monologue to himself and actually talk to the Angel before him right now!’ Magnus chastised himself inwardly.

“I thought your work ends at two?”

Magnus stared at Alec face but not his eyes because you know why, for a moment mind still processing what Alec had said, he’s too caught up in his own thoughts.

“Oh right er Stephanie saw you outside so he told me to go first while he cleans up the restaurant and here I am.” He said, jerking his head to the direction where Simon is.

Alec smiled, amused by the name and look through the entrance, catching sight of Simon wiping down one of the tables. He don’t know how Simon knew he is looking at him as his back was facing Alec but Simon turns around suddenly and waves at him enthusiastically. Alec gives a weak grin while Simon made a failed attempt on winking _both_ his eyes and waggling his brows suggestively looking back and forth between both men at the same time.

“Is he always like that?” Alec points to Simon, looking bewildered.

“Sadly yes.” Magnus frowns, also looking at Simon while levelling him with a glare. Simon visibly shrinks, but not before sticking his tongue out childishly at Magnus and running off into the kitchen. Alec huffs a laugh at Magnus’ scrunch of his nose, watching them banter without any words. It’s just like how he and Izzy would behave normally and the thought of it makes Alec smiles even wider.

Magnus shakes his head fondly at Simon’s antic and sighs, turning his attention back to Alec. He’s thankful though, for the distraction that Simon had caused, allowing him to have time to prepare himself before facing Alec again. He shoves his hands into his pockets and rocks on his heels, pursing his lips.

“So where are we going?”

Alec beams at that question, making Magnus swoons internally who is trying his very best to keep his expression schooled and not breaking into a sappy grin.

 

“Somewhere that isn’t Java Jace.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is a bit like a filler? But an impt one, I hope? I got a bit draggy here. Sorry.
> 
> I kind of got a little overboard at the shower scene I think? Or maybe not.  
> Sorry not sorry. I love smut too much. I hope it isn't too explicit and I had toned it down. But just in case, the rating will be explicit anyway.  
> There will be more smuts.


	11. Renascence part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is coincidence and Alec being hopelessly besotted and hypnotized. :-|
> 
> This fic is explicit for a reason. Alec's mind is dirty but not that dirty. 
> 
> I wonder who's that person. 
> 
> Snippet of Chap 11: 
> 
> The man ushered Magnus into the apartment, not letting Magnus say anything and bared his teeth viciously at Alec before slamming the door shut. Alec could almost feel the harsh rattle of the door in his bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did say that I'll have a new chapter up to one or two of the readers a while ago...because I thought I could finish it by then...which i didn't...for that I'm so sorry to them and to you all. My brain decided to happily add more scenes and ended up not having enough time to continue on with the story. *guiltily laughs*
> 
> It's been MONTHS since I've freaking updated (I was very busy) and I'm so sorry again to those who were waiting :-(
> 
> But it's finally holiday, yay. Finally able to write some stuff and try not to get caught while doing so. 
> 
> I hope you'll understand, thanks for your patience and to those who are still willing to read it :-)
> 
> All mistakes are mine so forgive me if you see any :-|
> 
> (Icantstandgrammarreally) 
> 
> Lastly, 
> 
> Enjoy! :-)

He settled yet again in Alec’s fabulous Lamborghini (he is seriously getting attached to her…), Magnus tried not to squirm in his seat as Alec got in at the driver’s seat. He reigned in his anticipation and nervousness caused by this non-date by diverting his attention to his jacket’s zipper, fiddling with them.

Alec noticed and chuckled softly. Wanting to soothe his babe of his nerves, he suggested something that both of them enjoy to do immensely.

“Carpool karaoke?”

Magnus whipped his head up, looking wide eyes at Alec and returned a small grin.

“Hell yeah.”

Alec nodded happily, gladden to see the tension slowly ebb away from Magnus.

“You are not going to tell me where we are headed to are you.” Magnus stated with a slight curl at the end of his lips.

Alec simply grinned and bats his eyes at Magnus making Magnus snort ungracefully. “Guess not.”

Without another word, Alec chooses a song from the playlist of song choices. As soon as his finger touched the screen, the song blasted through the car. Magnus moaned out happily, making Alec snapped his head so fast that he pitied his own neck to look at Magnus with shock. Magnus as dense as he was, did not notice is Alec’s face steadily gaining in colour.

“AW, heck yes AC/DC. My jam! You got the best song choices ever Alexander.” Magnus nodding his head to the beat and started mouthing the lyrics, innocently oblivious to Alec’s intense gaze on him.

 

_Back in black I hit the sack_

_I've been too long I'm glad to be back_

 

Alec turned away blinking rapidly, face like a ripen apple, shifting in his seat. He cleared his throat before speaking to make sure he sounds okay because Magnus’ sudden moans had did a number to his mind. He was unprepared and obviously did not expect those sweet noises coming out of Magnus’ mouth so soon.

Imagining his babe in bed writhing under him making those moans is really a sight to behold. Alec swallowed his dry throat, desperately willing the heat pooling below his stomach to go away.

“Y-Yeah. I have a lot more, we can er listen to them all along the way.”

Magnus who was still blissfully unaware of Alec’s inner turmoil of keeping his composure cool, nodded gracing a bright smile.

“Okay.”

 

*

 

“So where is the place?” Magnus asked, peering out the window when they came to a stop in a carpark.

“You’ll see.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously, only to make Alec’s grin wider.

“Come on let’s go.” Ruffling Magnus’ already messy hair as he passed by him. 'Oh my God. It's so soft and silky!' 

“Hey! I’m older than you.”

“Obviously not taller than me.”

Magnus placed a hand over his chest, making a face of mock offense at that teasing insult. “Excuse _you,_ I’m of perfectly normal human proportions, you dwarfed me with those extra few inches of yours.” He shook his head solemnly, sighing. “Just like a tree.”

Alec stared at him, mouth a gaped before barking out a laugh. “Are you always this cheeky?”

Magnus shrugged nonchalantly. “Lead the way Alexander.”

Alec suppressed a grin but failed. ‘This just keeps getting better and better.’ Without a word, he ruffled Magnus’ hair once more to annoy him (and to discreetly feel it again) and walked away. Hearing the strings of adorable complaints was worth it.

 

*

“Magnus, close your eyes.” Alec said, sounding a little excited and suddenly the only thing Magnus could see was Alec's chest. The very same chest that had blocked his path and he would very much like to smother his face in.

Damn it. 

Magnus blinked rapidly, clearing his thoughts and looked up at Alec with a face of confusion. 

“...Why?”

“It's only for a minute. Please?”

Magnus cocked his head in suspicion but Alec's pleading eyes were working too well, way more powerful and persuasive than Siddiq's. 

He internally sighed. “Okay.” Magnus closed his eyes wearily, even though he knows that Alec will not do anything that will remotely hurt him. He can't help but to think that way. 

“Great! Er...erm you wouldn't mind if I touch you right? But please do tell me, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with it.”

Magnus, still with his eyes closed, gave a slight nod. Alec took that as a yes and gently takes Magnus' hand into his. He pulled him along to guide the way, at the same time marveling at how soft but calloused Magnus' hand was.

Alec looked down at their joined hands and grinned. He can't believe this. This simple action made him feel like a teenager asking their special someone for prom. A faint pink hue found its way onto his cheek accompanied by the smile made for Magnus only. Even his pulse picks up a little and he savoured the short period of time his hand was in Magnus'.

A wash of silk like warmth drifted down Magnus' body and his heart almost skipped out of him when he felt Alec's deft fingers slotting with his perfectly, like they belong there naturally. He could feel everything, the cool metal on his skin and the heat surrounding his hand. His cheeks burn hot, and the suspense of not knowing where Alec was taking him is killing him. He really wanted to take a peek. But most important of all, Magnus prayed to not get too nervous and make his hand sweaty.

 

Well shit, he's already starting to sweat. He hoped Alec has equally sweaty palms too, so it won't be obvious that he's _that_ nervous. 

A light tug of his hand and they continued their way which really only lasted for a minute. 

He felt a slight squeeze and Alec's hand was gone. Magnus frowned at the loss. He tried not to miss that warm weight in his hand. Now it's just the biting cool air chasing away the lingering warmth. 

“I hope you have a sweet tooth.” Was all Alec said as he pushed the glass door open, little bells chiming above.

Magnus’ nose was immediately assaulted by a barrage of scents. He breathed in a deep breath, smelling the mouth-watering aroma of freshly baked goodies in the air, eyes opening at the same time as he exhale. 

 “Are you…kidding me…”

Magnus’ jaw hang open as he took in the sight before him. “This is practically a dessert galore!” Eyes sparkling as he bent down to look at all the colourful, delicious desserts and pastries out on display. “This is so awesome…”

Alec dipped his head down to hide his prideful smile, feeling pretty proud of himself that he chose the right place to bring Magnus to.

“You should try the cannolis, I’ve heard it’s the best here.”

Magnus hummed. “I’m gonna eat everything.”

Alec arched a brow with a teasing smirk, “You sure? You will get fat.”

“I know. I work out anyway. Although they are a little expensive for me…I can only afford a few that I have in mind.” Magnus pouted, staring longingly at the array of delectable yummies he wish he could savour.

Alec shook his head quickly, “You don’t have to worry. It’s my treat.”

“No no no. I can’t let you pay for me.” Magnus objected immediately. “I am capable of buying food for myself.” He turned towards Alec, looking at him sternly.

Alec blinked a few times, feeling a drop at the pit of his stomach. ‘Did Magnus think that he’s treating him because he took pity on him?!’ but before he could speak, Magnus beats him to it.

“S-Sorry, I got too sensitive. I just- I don’t like to be treated like a charity case.” He breathed out a heavy sigh, berating himself critically of why was he like this. Alec was just being kind and he acted this way. “I’m just-ju—”

Alec interrupted softly, holding Magnus bicep gently. “ _No_ Magnus, I should be the one who’s sorry. I didn’t mean to put it that way. I just wanted to treat you that’s all, since _I’m_ the one who asked you out.” he shrugged with a half-smile to lighten the mood, giving Magnus a reassuring squeeze, “So it makes sense that I should be the one who pays this time.”

There was a pause of silence between them before Magnus spoke.

“This time?” Magnus said with a subtle smirk. Alec’s smile broadened, feeling relieved. ‘At least Magnus wasn’t upset anymore.’

“You can treat for the next.” Alec answered, winking playfully.

“Since when is there a second date?”

“Since just now my babe.” Alec blurted. He froze, cheeks reddening as soon as he realised his mistake.

_Shit._

 

_Shitshitshit._

 

‘Holy Jesus fucking Christ. Oh My God. What did I just say?! Holy mother of all fuckery. You stupid ass! You are so dumb! So so fu—’

He gazed at Magnus, mind still chastising himself with all kinds of curses, who seemingly had frozen too with face burning red. Both of them stared at each other dumbly for seconds. Magnus broke the contact first, dropping his gaze to the floor. ‘…Awkward…but Magnus is so cute like that.’ Alec thought guiltily.

“Er- er I—sorry, I shouldn’t had said that.”

“Oh.”

 

Wait.

 

_‘Oh?’_

Magnus had his eyes planted stubbornly on the ground, the tips of his ears still reddish. Alec cocked his head, frowning.

‘Hm? Is that disappointment he hear?? That can’t be…right?’ a hopeful spark rushed to his heart and his lips curved up slowly into the familiar devilish smirk.

Alec grasped Magnus’ chin up between his thumb and index finger gently. “Or…maybe I should.” Leaning closer, eyes unable to settle solely on Magnus’ eyes, flicking to those small pink lips.

Magnus sputtered and swatted Alec’s hand away, shooting him a glare with a pout.

“D-Don’t be stupid.”

Alec cackled at Magnus’ adorable reaction. “Aww, babe don’t be mad.” Blinking his eyes and pouting in a cutesy manner.

“Shut up.”

Magnus rebuked weakly at Alec’s tease, half covering his face as he stalked to the counter. Alec snorted, following Magnus’ quick strides easily with a little skip while he’s at it.

Magnus' heart was stuttering like a mad man on a run and the proverbial fluttering of the hoard of butterflies in his stomach was not helping. At all.

‘He called me his babe. _His_ babe! That’s a mistake right? It must be since Alec was a well-known playboy. Even Jace had confirmed it.’

Grumbling under his breath with a hint of disappointment that Alec might be playing with him, Magnus gave a brief smirk to the lady behind the counter.

‘Payback time.’

 Magnus tattered off briskly, pointing to whatever pastries or desserts that caught his hungry eyes, barely biting back a smirk when he snuck a glance at Alec’s dumbfounded face.

“Will that be all sir?”

“Yep.” Magnus pressed his lips together, nodding confidently.

Alec turned to Magnus, mouth opened and brows rose comically. “How are you going to finish all _that_??”

Magnus stared up at Alec deviously with a crooked smile. “You’re paying.” With that, he patted Alec’s chest and walked away, stifling a giggle behind his hand where Alec couldn’t see. Alec stood bewildered and blown away by Magnus sudden playfulness.

So many surprises from Magnus in just a short span of time makes Alec fall even more for the man. Somehow, the shy and reserved side of Magnus he knew was replaced by someone who was witty and that sass? Like damn. Alec was beyond happy, giddy even, to break through a layer of Magnus’ guarded walls.

Not able to keep the dopey grin at bay, Alec picked up the assorted tray of munchies, smiling his way over to his babe.

He set the tray down in front of the excited Magnus who’s already eyeing the pastries and desserts like a hawk. He never had so many delicious food right before his very eyes in like forever, thank god for Alec. The temptation was unforgivable. He will have to work out a lot after this. He pulled the plate of chocolate lava cake with vanilla ice cream (Petit Gâteau) towards himself with grabby hands eagerly.

Sinking the spoon into the soft fluffy cake, Magnus let out a small groan at the sight of the steaming chocolate fudge oozing out sluggishly between the gaps of the cake and his spoon. He was still watching, fascinated and unaware that Alec was watching his every actions closely.   

Magnus finally tear his eyes away when he sensed someone staring at him. Glancing up at Alec who was watching him with that fond dazzling lop-sided smile of his, a blush roused onto his skin.

“Stop staring.” he muttered, feeling conscious about his reaction to the cake.

Alec gave a muffled chuckle behind the hand he’d been leaning on. “But you are being adorably cute.”

Magnus gave a long exasperated sigh, hiding his pink cheeks. “For the _millionth_ time, I’m not adorable nor am I cute. Why do you insisted on saying I am.” Lifting his spoon up into his mouth in the midst of speaking.

His eyes widen then involuntarily fluttered shut as his unprepared taste buds were being attacked by the onslaught of rich chocolaty flavour, savoury sweet with a tinge of bitterness. Magnus moaned out, feeling utterly blessed by taste.

“Hmmm… oh my goodness! This is absolutely freaking delicious…” he trailed as he took another bite, the unfinished conversation forgotten. Alec watched on, unable to conceal the mirth and fondness he’s feeling. His heart was filled to the brim right now, one small tug at his heartstrings and it will tip over like a miniature Niagara Falls.

It’s like every actions were playing in slow motion. His eyes zeroed in on Magnus’ lips, closing around the spoon and pulling it out again. His pink tongue darting out to swipe away the chocolate sauce that had remained on his lips, leaving behind a glossy trail.  Alec flexed his jaw and swallowed, eyes not leaving those soft looking lips. ‘I wonder how they taste…’

Unable to resist, Alec asked airily, “Can I have a bite?”

Magnus scrunched his brows together, squinting his eyes dubiously.

“I knew it! You’ve been eyeing my cake this whole time!”

Alec suppressed the urge to break out a love-sick grin. He just want to gather Magnus into his arms and squeeze him with his body to bits because he’s just too damn cute! Alec folded his arms in order to control himself in the case of his animalistic nature, not thinking twice before acting out the deed of kissing Magnus out of nowhere. It’s not appropriate. Yet.

Smirking, he deployed his puppy eyes, staring into Magnus’ beautiful brown eyes with a pouty small frown on his face. In addition to that, Alec clasped his hands together, holding them below his chin.

“Please?”

Magnus stared deadpanned at Alec for a moment, though his mind was already overloaded and had fizzled out of power.

He shut his eyes, shielding half his face behind his hand. He could feel his already warm cheeks getting hotter by the seconds and all he could think of was,

‘Damn it. Damn Alec and his ridiculously effective adorable puppy face. How can a man so devastatingly sexy could transform into an irresistibly cute puppy in the next second??’

Magnus opened his eyes into slits to find not only Alec’s puppy face was still there but now had his head cocked sideways, looking back at Magnus pleadingly. Magnus deflated visibly, surrendering.

“F-Fine.” Magnus stammered out, hands shaking slightly as he gathered some of the cake and ice cream onto the spoon. He lifted the spoon up, handle facing Alec for him to take. “Here.”

Alec’s eyes lit up and proceeds to open his mouth. Magnus eyes went wide and he blinked at the sight before him. ‘What the heck is Alexander doing?? It can’t be Alec asking him to do the couply things that couples normally do right?? They are not even dating!’

“What are you doing?” Magnus leant forward slightly with furrowed brows, whispering loud to Alec.

“I’m waiting for you to feed me.” Alec said as a matter of fact, opening his mouth once more and pointing to it. “Ahh.”

Magnus took a timid, hesitant glance around the café. To his utmost relief, most of the patrons were busy with their own stuff except for… one or two of them. Unfortunately for him, he made an eye contact with one of the girls, who was covering her mouth with her hand, eyes glinting with excitement and anticipation. She made a little wave, a tad bit too excited, like she’s going to burst while she reigned herself in. Magnus returned a small confused smile with an awkward nod of his head before turning back to Alec who was of course still in the same state.

Magnus let out a small shaky sigh, tentatively putting the spoon into Alec’s mouth shyly. He gazed on, eyes trained on Alec’s lips, wrapping around the metal spoon. He made a slight shudder and exhaled slowly. Magnus dragged the spoon out of Alec’s mouth slowly, watching closely as it slid pass his lips, accidentally smudging some chocolate sauce at the corner.

Alec’s tongue stuck out to lick them away, but some remained. Magnus sucked in a breath and gulped. ‘Oh my god…’ Magnus’ mind whispered. A trickling warmth pool around his lower abdomen. Magnus don’t know what drove him to do that as he reached out his hand and wiped the excess sauce away, subconsciously placing his stained thumb on his lips and licked it clean.

Magnus turned his gaze back to Alec’s eyes. His pupils were dilated, leaving only a thin ring of hazel circling them. Magnus stared, dazed out, thumb left neglected on his lips halfway through cleaning. He felt that _desire,_ the want again, palpable in the air surrounding them.

A muffled shriek cuts the tension and instantly, Magnus broke out of his trance, head popping up to the source of the noise.

It was from the girl before. She was even taking pictures of them as he could clearly hear the artificial snapping sound of the camera resounding from her phone. Her other friend was shushing her and smacking her arm down to make her shut up, but only to cause her to giggle more. At least that friend had some decency, she nodded apologetically to Magnus when she caught his eyes. Magnus shook his head to dismiss her apology and returns his attention back to Alec, just in time to see Alec rolled his eyes at the girls behind.

“Have they not seen a human feeding another human before? Rude.” Alec commented dryly.

Magnus snickered and Alec snapped his head to his direction when he heard the laugh. Magnus pointedly averted his eyes to his cake and continued stuffing his face like nothing had happened. Though he can’t quite hide the flush he’s sporting.

He chanced a glance up after a few minutes, Alec was already on him, smiling coyly.

“I’m not feeding you again.”

Alec chortled amusedly, eyes crinkling with a crooked grin. He shrugged innocently.

“I didn’t ask.”

“You are about to.”

Alec simpered. “Feed me.”

Magnus groaned, slightly annoyed or was he…maybe a little shy with the public display.

“No.”

“Please?”

“ _No._ ”

“Aw, please babe?”

Magnus gave a tiny jolt at the pet name but composed himself quickly. He glared from under his lashes at the annoying handsome man before him.

“Bite me.”

Alec’s coy grin changed for a surprised one which lasted for a flash before upturning into a sultry smile. He leant onto his forearms, all the while looking fixated into Magnus’ wavering glare challengingly.

“Oh I will, darling. The question is where…” Alec said lowly, nearing Magnus’ cheek, “do you want me to _bite_?” making sure to let his breath fell on Magnus’ reddening ear.

Alec drew away after, with a smug expression that Magnus don’t know whether to punch it or kiss it right off. Magnus threw his eyes down to his lap, wringing his sweaty hands into his sweater. His heart pounded against his sternum achingly fast and blushed furiously when he remembered the night before.

Unable to find words to answer, Magnus gave up.

“Ea-Eat your food…” Magnus uttered softly, defeated, stabbing his cake with the spoon before shoving it into his mouth grumpily.

Alec bit his bottom lip to stop himself from teasing him more. But he can’t fight the adoring smile from stretching over his lips.

“Yes sir!” Alec saluted with a stern look and picked up one of the cannolis, taking a big bite out of it. Magnus shook his head but nonetheless gave a tiny smile to himself at Alec’s antic.

 

*

 

“Oh Angel I’m so full!” Alec whined, groaning as he rubbed his stomach. Magnus merely shrugged, smiling around his straw as he sipped on his milkshake while Alec gave him a pouty glare.

“How are you still eating when you ate more than me??” Alec exclaimed with incredulity, arching a brow at Magnus who was still drinking.

“I don’t know, maybe better metabolism?” Magnus raised his eyebrow, copying Alec.

“What kind of reason is that?”

“Because I’m awesome.”

“Oh my GOD. You sounded just like _Jace_. Don’t hang around him anymore, you’re getting infected by his narcissism.”

Magnus bit onto his straw, willing himself not to laugh at Alec’s disgusted face. He snorted instead.

“You’re not the boss of me.”

“I can be if you let me.” Alec replied in lieu smoothly.

“Stop that.” Magnus groaned this time, wiping his face embarrassed.

“Stop what babe?” Alec said, playing dumb whilst making the most out of it by taking all the chances to called Magnus ‘babe’.

“ _That._ ” Magnus gathered his jacket, standing up, Alec doing the same.

“You have to elaborate honey.”

Magnus pushed through the glass door, chilled air embracing him immediately. He slotted his arms through his jacket and side-glared at Alec.

“ _That_.” Magnus repeated, waving his hand over Alec’s form. “The innuendos.”

“You just gestured to all of me.” Alec pleased that his teasing was working to ease the tension and let Magnus be more comfortable around him, exchanging banters.

“That was the point _Alexander._ ” Magnus purposefully enunciated Alec’s name, silently enjoying Alec’s reaction. Alec always blushes at the mention of his full name and Magnus loves it.

Alec cleared his throat, bowing his head to calm his face down. “Right right. Anyways, I bought us movie tickets.” Alec said, flashing two tickets in hand that he took out from his pocket.

“Oh. What movie are we watching?”

“Doctor Sexy.”

“What?” Magnus tipped his head up slightly, looking at Alec. He’s so tall damn it. “There’s a movie on Doctor Sexy??”

Alec chuckled at the confused response. His babe is so adorable. “Just joking, it’s Doctor Strange.”

Magnus faced forward again with an excited smile. “That actually make sense. Cumberbatch is so sexy, I’ve been wanting to watch his movie for ages but couldn’t find the time.”

“Not as sexy as me.”

Magnus snorted a laugh out. “You are just as bad as Jace.”

“Sorry to say but I’m on the league of my own. Jace’s out of the picture.” Alec huffed out, poising an air of false arrogance and Magnus could only nod his head sarcastically.

“Yeah sure.” Despite the sarcasm, Magnus found himself grinning along with it. “What time’s the movie?”

“At three forty, still kinda of early now.” Alec took a quick glance at his watch, “Wanna go for a walk at the central park and burn all these calories?” he patted his stomach to indicate.

“Didn’t take you for a watch-your-diet kind of person.”

Alec gave an offended frown. “Where did you think I get _this_ from?” He said as he swept his hand over his torso.

Magnus threw his head back and laugh, shaking his head. Alec’s eyes tracked down the column of neck, Adam’s apple bobbing with each laugh made. He swallowed, mind in the gutter. How he wish to mark him…watching the red and purple blossom along the line of Magnus’ throat…damn.

“I can relate to that.”

Alec shook his head lightly as Magnus’ voice brought him back to reality, one corner of his lip climbing. “Let’s go then.”

 

*

 

“So remember that day when you said had to be somewhere,” Alec clasped his hands behind his back, bending down a little to look at Magnus face, “where were you rushing off to?”

Magnus squinted his eyes as if trying to remember, “Ah, I have to help my friend take over the dance class.”

“You teach dance classes?” Alec said in awe and astonishment, side-stepping to avoid one of the running kids.

“I don’t look like I do, do I?” Magnus answered with a light smirk.

Alec chuckled softly, “Well I thought maybe you did sports. I didn’t expect you dance.” He looked back at Magnus, intrigued.  “So what kind of dance are you teaching?”

“Contemporary dance.”

 Alec’s brows shot up, “That’s really amazing Magnus.” He casted his eyes to his feet, scuffing against the ground slightly with a wistful look in his eyes. “It’s a mix and mash of different genres of dances, I always wanted to try that.”

“Seems like you know a lot about dance. Learnt before?” Magnus asked smiling a little as a comfort for Alec, who seemed upset at the mention of dance.

“Yeah. Ballroom dancing.” Alec scratched his neck awkwardly shy. “Wasn’t really good  at it.”

“Hmm, ballroom. Didn’t take you for that.”

“Then what do you reckon I did?”

Magnus shrugged, “Martial arts?”

Alec pointed his finger as if just remembering, “Ah, that too. Forgot about it.”

Magnus made an impressed face. “Wow, ballroom dancing and martial arts.” He tilted his head in a thoughtful way. “The contrast of the two, elegant and fierce, that was impressive.” Unaware that he just made a compliment about Alec.

Alec ducked his head, biting his smiling lips, “Thanks.” He cleared his throat, cheeks rosy. “Any tips to be better at dance? Because I might want to relearn that again.”

Magnus pursed his lips, “Practice makes perfect?”

“Had learnt it for years though.”

Magnus turned to Alec, allowing himself a small playful smile. “The problem is you then.”

Alec gaped, “Are you saying I can’t dance?” His palm flew over his forehead exaggeratingly, shaking his head with a mock sigh. “And to think I trusted you. Oh woe is _moi_.”

Magnus tittered, “You’re such a drama queen.”

“What’s life without some drama? Anyway, I can prove it to you I still can dance wonderfully  _fabulous,_ ” Alec paused, rethinking about his choice of word, “okay, maybe not _that_ wonderful but fabulous I can manage, yeah.”

“And what do you gain in proving to me?” Magnus questioned, quirking a brow with a smirk.

Alec hummed, rubbing his beard in thoughts. “My dignity as an ex-dancer? And if I proved it, maybe you can teach me some of your dance?” he looked down, imploring, at Magnus with puppy face number three, knowing Magnus would cave at the sight of it.

And he did.

“Deal.”

Magnus chuckled when Alec pumped his fist in triumph, looking so childlike like that despite being a grown man.

“On the next date?”

“Sure why not?” Magnus breathed out a laugh at Alec’s yet another childish action. He had agreed to another date without thinking too much about it. The realisation came belatedly, he’s having so much fun just by conversing with Alec that he didn’t even consider any precautions before agreeing. ‘But it will be all right.’ He thought inwardly, though the doubt is still there. ‘Still I shouldn’t let my guard down too much.’ Magnus reminded himself mentally.

“Hey Magnus, it’s almost time for the movie, wanna go now?”

Magnus blinked pulling himself out of his mind, nodding his head. “Yeah sure.”

Alec smiled toothily, “Great.” He sighed blithely, ‘Great indeed.’

 

*

 

“Popcorn?” Magnus nudged Alec’s arm with the popcorn box in hand.

“No thanks—how are you still hungry??” Alec questioned once again, not convinced with Magnus’ previous answer. He was feeling full as fuck but Magnus was still eating away, munching happily on those popcorns like a squirrel.

“They are caramelised. There’s no reason not to eat them.” Magnus simply stated, waiting eagerly for the movie to start.

Alec snorted, “You have such a sweet tooth. Are you secretly a Pagan god?” he narrowed his eyes, scrutinising Magnus’ feature.

“You think I’m Loki? I’m flattered.” Magnus continued chewing his popcorn casually, even though you can’t see it but on the inside, the excitement was bubbling up. The fact that Alec made a joke relating to Supernatural implied that Alec watched it too!

“No, I think you’re an angel in disguise.”

Magnus dropped a popcorn, staring at Alec who was waggling his eyebrows suggestively. An instant blush appeared on Magnus’ cheeks like a whoosh of the wind. He covered his face, smiling, embarrassed yet wide like an idiot.

After a moment, Magnus pointed his index finger weakly in Alec’s grinning face. “That…that was smooth.”

Alec bit his tongue between his teeth, smiling like a fool. “I know. Like a _smooth_ criminal.”

“Watch the movie, you dork.” Magnus pushed Alec’s handsome mug away, who was mischievously laughing, from his face. He’s too close and Magnus couldn’t resist the blood from rushing to his cheeks anymore.

“Okie dokie.” Alec faced the screen, though he kept glancing back at Magnus every second. He just can’t keep his eyes off of his adorable babe.

Magnus groaned internally, slumping back. ‘How is he going to concentrate on Benedict Sexybatch when he got a very distracting and cheeky sexy hunk right beside him??’

 

*

 

In the end he did get engrossed in the movie.

Alec didn’t. His eyes were too busy to be on the screen.

“That was so cool! Did you see all the effects like, damn! And doctor Strange is so hot and amazing, like—I I’m fanboying aren’t I?” Magnus smiled sheepishly after cutting himself off.

Alec hid his grin by pressing his lips into a frown and feigned furrowing his eyebrows in concentration, dramatically making a show out of looking at the time on his watch. “Errr…for the past thirty minutes, yes.”

“No! I did not talk for that long!” Magnus replied shocked because he can’t really had fanboy over doctor Strange in front of Alec for thirty freaking minutes!! He definitely did not! …did he? He knows that he tend to lose himself while talking about stuff that he really like. Magnus hesitated of not a little mortified, before asking again, “Oh god…did I?”

Alec chuckled amusedly, taking a pity on Magnus’ growing embarrassment as time dragged on. “Nah, you didn’t.” though he still couldn’t help but to tease more, Magnus is too endearing to _not_ be teased. “Although for a good ten minutes you did.”

Magnus covered his face in his arms, and drawled out a long ‘no’. Alec resisted the temptation to assault him with hugs, he clenched his fists and shoved his hands into his pockets forcefully. ‘Don’t scare him away Alec, control.’

'But I wanna touch him and hold his hand again.'

No he can't do that again like earlier, Alec shut his eyes and breathes in deeply, letting out the most satisfying breath to clear his brain. 

Instead he let his thoughts run through today’s event. The change in Magnus’ attitude towards him came as a serendipity. So far, the date had been going really well and fingers crossed that hopefully it will continue this way.

Their date is ending soon and Alec didn’t want that even though he had plans with Izzy later tonight—plans that he wished he had not promised to and is now interfering with his date. Izzy had pestered him to go to Pandemonium with her for the new raving performance that she had been dying to watch for the past few days. With that look in her sorrowful eyes, he inevitably caved. Maybe they could take a detour, a stroll at the central park again would be sweet and drags the date longer. ‘You are such a genius Alec.’ Alec sobbed gratefully to himself for being so smart.

“Magnus.”

“Yeah?” Magnus looked up at him, face relaxed and comfortable. A far cry from their initial meeting. Angels, he’s so cute.

“Do you want to take a detour?” Alec asked, scratching his head. Why did he feel nervous all of the sudden? “Through the park again.”

Magnus smiled at that question and nodded. “Sure why not? Though I have to go soon. I have something on later.” He frowned apologetically at Alec.

“Oh no, it’s okay. I have something on later too. So probably after the park, we can go.” Alec smiled assuring, relieved that both of them have prior engagements. At least he don’t have to worry and feel sad, _extremely_ sad, about leaving the date— _his_ date early.

Both of them made a turn and they were in the park again. It’s evening and there were still a considerable amount of people milling about, chatting and taking slow walks like them, just enjoying the cool air.

As they walked through the park, Alec and a petite old lady sitting on the bench made an accidental eye contact.

She presented them with a motherly kind of fond smile.

“Oh look at the two of you.” She cooed, looking over at Magnus, who was peeking out from beside Alec, curious yet shy as to what was going on. “Such a cute couple you make. Your boyfriend is adorable.”

She commented, looking back at Alec with a knowing smile when they walked by her from where she’s sitting.

Magnus choked on air and Alec had a shit eating dopey grin on. He instantly schooled a serious face, addressing the old lady politely with a gentlemanly bow.

“Not yet, though in near future we shall be for I am currently courting him. Thank you madam for such a beautiful compliment, I’m sure my future _partner-to-be_ would gladly appreciate it.”

Magnus spluttered more and hissed Alec’s name from behind at the embarrassingly cheesy things that Alec had said.

The old lady giggled amusedly behind her hand,

“Oh my, such a nice gentleman. I’m sure your ‘partner-to-be’ as you have put it, is a very lucky boy to have met you. Both of you boys are such good looking lads. Well good luck for your future!”

She winked at Alec suggestively, looking back and forth between the red-faced Magnus and Alec, playing along delightfully. She haven’t had such fun since her husband had died, not that she’s upset about it, but in fact she’s glad he’s gone. She felt free.

“Thank you so much Madam,”

Alec bowed deeper.

“I wish you a pleasant day ahead.”

The old lady waved a dismissal hand at him with a gentle laugh,

“Oh, I already have. Meeting two wonderful, handsome young men.”

Alec preened under the compliment, nudging Magnus who currently wanted to be swallowed up by the ground right this instance.

Magnus with cheeks flamed red, murmured a small thanks to the old lady with a little awkward bow before tugging Alec along.

“Have a nice day darlings!”

She waved enthusiastically as they walked away. Alec tipped an imaginary top hat to her direction giving his most dashing smile while Magnus glanced over his shoulder shyly, returning a bashful smile.

The old lady tilted her head to one side, clasping her hands together, sighing fondly as she watched their retreating backs bickering about.

“Such an adorable couple.” She mused to herself.

 

“Oh my god Alec I can’t believe you just did that. That was so _cheesy_ that I can’t even—I I don’t know what to say.” Magnus shook his head as he rubbed his forehead, he don’t know whether to laugh at the situation or to cry from embarrassment.

Alec cackled at the look of Magnus’ face, holding on to his stomach. He is just so amused right now and Magnus’ reaction was too damn adorable.

“ _That_ , was funniest thing I’ve ever done.” Swiping a stray tear away from the corner of his eye.

“It’s not funny Alexander.” Smacking Alec in the arm though he himself let out an exasperated chuckle. How can he resist laughing when Alec was so damn happy about it.

“But your face though, a frowny smile, frown-smile? Smown?” Alec tilted his head, considering the word he made up for a moment before bubbling up in giggles again. “It’s too frigging funny!”

“Well I don’t think you’re funny.” Magnus said deadpanned.

“I think I’m adorable.” Alec threw a wink at Magnus unimpressed look. All Magnus can do was to sigh.

“Anyway, don’t you think that that cute old lady reminds you of Mrs Hudson?”

Magnus scrunched his nose up in confusion, “Who is Mrs Hudson?” he questioned, turning to Alec for an answer, only to find Alec had stopped dead in his track, staring at him skeptically.

“Magnus! I can’t believe it! You do not _know_ who Mrs Hudson is?”

Magnus shuffled his feet, shaking his head, a little taken back by Alec’s outburst. Is she someone he should know?

“No?”

“You should have known her if you know Benedict Cumberbatch!” Alec exclaimed with his arms stretched out in front of him. Magnus blinked, ‘Was she in Doctor Strange movie? How come I didn’t notice?’ he squinted slightly, trying to rewind the movie in his mind but came up empty.

“Was she in the movie?”

“Movie? What! No—” Alec pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. He drew a breath, ever ready to retort with the onslaught about Sherlock Holmes and how fucking awesome it is but halted at the sight of Magnus’ confuse yet apologetic pout. Alec all but melted obviously.

“Okay, have you heard about the BBC Sherlock Holmes series?” he asked with a softer tone, regretting the way he over reacted. “Sorry that I over reacted.” He added sheepishly.

Magnus cracked a smile, waving his apology away. “Simon’s worse. He can go on for _days_ unless someone stops him. Well, I’ve heard of Sherlock Holmes book series but the show, no.”

“Binge watching Sherlock Holmes it is.” Alec nodded and muttered under his breath. “Benedict played Sherlock Holmes in the series. Besides, I think you will love it.” He finished, gazing down at Magnus with a lopsided smile as he sidled up beside him and bumped Magnus’ shoulder.

Magnus hummed with interest, “Sounds good.” He will watch anything with Benedict Cumberbatch in it.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they continued walking and Magnus likes it. It’s been a long time since he had been comfortable with strangers though Alec was hardly a stranger at all.

As usual, Alec broke the peace.

“So you do know Simon’s name.” looking down at Magnus now that he realised Magnus had just said Simon’s actual name.

Magnus pursed his lips into a small frown, “No I don’t. That was a coincidence. I don’t know Susanna or whatever his name is.”

Alec quirked a brow and snorted in amusement. “Huh.”

“Don’t tell him,” Magnus warned, “or he’ll be delusional and thinks that I tolerate him.”

Alec bit his lip to hold back the smirk curling up.

“Cross my heart.” He nodded sternly. “I’m a man who keeps his words.”

Alec managed to keep his face stoic as Magnus side-eyed him with suspicion despite having the urge to laugh under the scrutiny that Magnus had given him. Which, Alec gladly embraced.

Magnus pressed his lips together into a thin line, narrowing his eyes further before nodding in satisfaction. “Good. You better.”

Alec rolled his eyes and scoffed haughtily. “Don’t believe me?”

“We’ll see.” Magnus quipped nonchalantly but Alec grinned when he saw a hint of smugness in Magnus’ adorable little smirk.

Magnus graced a slight smile and looked up to the sky, noting the dawning purplish hue telling him that it’s late into the evening. He turned to Alec to remind him of the time but caught Alec in the nick of frowning at his watch. Magnus huffed a laugh when Alec glared with heat at the sky as if it had offended him.

“Guess it’s time for us to go.” Magnus said, tilting his head to catch Alec’s attention and not his beautiful hazel because he refuse to admit that he’s obsessed with the thought of how pretty Alec’s eyes are with those long dark lashes lining them and how he wants to take millions of pictures of them so he could stare at them all day long. 

He refuse.

 

But damn have you seen _Alec_? A literal god in disguise. Don't even make him start on his eyes. Again. 

Alec sent a pout to Magnus’ way when he caught his eyes. He blew out a reluctant breath with an involuntarily quirk of his lips when he saw Magnus’ warm eyes and small smile.

“Yeah.”

 

*

 

“So…I’ll see you?” Alec said softly, wrist hanging loosely on the steering wheel as he rubs his fingers together. Why is he nervous? He shouldn’t be after all that shit he did earlier this afternoon.

Magnus crooked a half-smile, eyes darting to Alec’s.

“Sure.”

That single word blew all of Alec’s nerves away like nothing. He huffed a small relieved breath, grinning up at Magnus. They stared at each other across the center console, brown to hazel, unwaveringly.

This situation reminds Magnus a lot about all those scenes where Castiel and Dean were just looking into each other’s eyes intensely for a good minute before either of them breaks the contact, well usually Dean breaks it first. They’re in love, no platonic friends would _ever_ stare at each other like that. It’s canon alright. One more time, _Canon_. ‘Okay shut up brain, you are going off the story.’ Magnus’ mind thankfully reminded him.

“The last time someone looked at me like that I got laid.” Alec quoted with a saucy wink thinking that Magnus wouldn’t get that reference.

Magnus felt his eyes widen on their own, mouth dropping open slightly into a shocked-smile. A flash of realisation crossed in Alec’s eyes after seeing Magnus’ reaction as he too, hung his smiling lips opened.

“Supernatural!”

Both exclaimed simultaneously.

“Oh my god, jinx!” Alec barked out a sudden laugh at their coincidental. Magnus leant back, head falling onto the headrest as he chuckled.

“We gotta binge watch it together.” Alec sighed out with a stuttering laugh, “Sherlock too. Next time.” he blurted. He turned his head to look at Magnus’ sharp side profile and _oh my god_ that enticing Adam’s apple protruding from Magnus’ throat, making him want to nip at it and suck some marks and freaking su—

“Lol why not? We could find some weekends and marathon through everything.” Magnus replied.

‘Wait a fucking second, did I seriously just said _lol_?? Dude what the fuck?!’ Magnus cringed at himself for being so lame like a pubescent teenager using an abbreviated phrase as word. Right in front of Alec too. To make matter worse, Alec shared the same sentiment.

That got Alec’s derailed mind to a screeching halt. What did Magnus just say?

“Did you just said LOL?” and Alec started guffawing because he’s an asshole. He didn’t mean to laugh at Magnus really, it’s just that he’s being too adorable using ‘Lol’ as he speaks.

Magnus rolled his eyes and scowled at the dashboard. “Forget it.” He bit out sulkily, folding his arms across his chest as he slouched into the seat while Alec’s laughter ringed beside him.

That had Alec sobered quickly, “Noo Magnus, I’m sorry! It’s just that you are being too cute that I can’t even breathe. Let’s binge watch together please? ” He pleadingly said, feeling some regrets of laughing at Magnus.

Magnus didn’t reply, still firmly scowling at the poor dashboard.

“Come on, I’m sorry, please Magnus?” Alec cajoled, leaning into Magnus’ space, dipping his head to catch Magnus’ eyes. “Babe?”

No reply. Except for red-tipped ears. 

Alec huffed out a faux sad sigh, knowing that Magnus wasn't that mad and dropped his forehead onto Magnus’ shoulder. “Magnus, I’m sorry for laughing at you because you are being so adorable. I will treat you food, whatever you want, when we binge watch on the weekends. So please don’t be mad, Magnus.” Alec placated softly, tilting his head up, now with his chin on Magnus’ shoulder.

Magnus turned to face him, composing the most unimpressed arch of an eyebrow but stiffened when he realised how near Alec’s face was from his. His hope of Alec not noticing his blush was at zero chances. What’s more, Alec peering up at him with puppy eyes calls for unfairness because no one could ever resist those perfect hazels, hell he even dreamt of them before. Far too many times.

Alec knew that he’s too close for comfort but didn’t move away. He didn't want to. He could count the individual lashes framing Magnus’ lids and watch the flickers of gold in his irises.

Of course not forgetting the blushes too, spreading all over Magnus’ cutting cheekbones and ears as the last dimming sunlight highlights them. 

So beautiful. 

“Please?” Alec breathed out raspy, barely a whisper.

Magnus blinked several times in a row and cleared his throat awkwardly. Alec's breath landed on the corner of his lips with each huff, making it real hard for him to concentrate. God, how he wants to kiss those plump lips. 

Forget about being mad, he’s a little ( _very_ ) turned on.

“F-fine, whatever.” Not coming out as harsh as he intended but breathless.

Alec lips stretched into a broadening grin as Magnus ducked his head down, flushing harder, fingers fidgeting with the seatbelt.

He surged forward, pressing a chaste kiss onto Magnus’ cheek and pulled back much too soon for his own liking. He licked his lips, for the taste Magnus' skin again. 

“Yes! Thank god, I thought you would never want to see me again.”

A flustered Magnus is what Alec loves to see, even more so if they are in somewhere more comfortable, more spacious… like *ahem* his bed…

“Rig-right er I should erm probably go? Er m-my friend’s waiting for me.” Magnus stammered out while scratching the back of his neck, looking everywhere but Alec who was sporting a roguish grin.

“Okay, see you soon Magnus.”

Magnus stuttered out a bye, battled with the seatbelt and all but fled the car within the minute, leaving behind an amused and satisfied Alec.

Alec grinned as he watched Magnus' hasty steps to his front door, opening it quickly only to reveal another man behind it. 

The man was shorter but handsome and looked very disgruntled at the moment. They seemed to be arguing about something.

Alec pulled his brows together wondering what's going on since he couldn't hear anything. He craned his neck, wanting to take a better look of his babe as his back was facing him. Not that he don't like the view. Frankly speaking it's fantastic. So perky. 

Magnus suddenly turned behind him and gave him a shy tentative smile. Naturally, Alec smiled back too, widely while his brain tries to get rid of those dirty thoughts. That was until he spotted Magnus' friend's eyes on him. 

His eyes were narrowed into an icy sharp glare as if assessing him despite Alec being in the car. That made Alec's smile faltered. 

The man ushered Magnus into the apartment, not letting Magnus say anything and bared his teeth viciously at Alec before slamming the door shut. Alec could almost feel the harsh rattle of the door in his bones. 

He blinked, stunned, at the closed door after being frozen for moment. 'That-that man was dangerous isn't he.' Alec gulped visibly and carefully reminded himself not to get on Magnus' friend's bad side.  

He's not ready to die as of yet. At least not before Magnus becomes his boyfriend, _or husband,_ his brain supplied.

Alec could die happy then, best drown in fluff. 

 

*

 

“You are late.”

Alec nearly jumped out of his skin when he got through the door.

“I thought you were mother for a second. Please don’t do that.” Alec rolled his eyes when he saw a twitch in Izzy’s bright red lips which will certainly lead to an impending smirk that he knows too well.

Izzy unfolded her arms and twirled her hair in a faux casual way, as if implying no motives or whatsoever. “So,” And there it was, that knowing smirk. “Where have you been?”

Well two can play a game.

Alec shrugged his shoulders in a detached way, tossing his car key back and forth in his hands. “Out.” he simply answered, giving his own smirk back.

“Right, and just so happens that Magnus was with you too?” Izzy raised an impeccable eyebrow of hers in question.

Alec stiffened momentarily before resuming his previous air of nonchalance. He should have guessed that Izzy had caught him because the next thing he knew was her yelling.

“How could you! And you didn’t think to tell me??” She cried with a look of betrayal which made Alec winced. What’s with women and their female intuitions which are always scarily sharp?

“I have no idea what you’re on about.” Alec said dismissively, attempting to brush pass her to get to the couch.

“Pretty sure you know what I’m talking about.” Izzy huffed and rolled her eyes. Alec took off his blazer, carefully placing it on the arm of the couch and sprawl on it, staring back at her. Izzy glared back as well with her perfect arched eyebrows. Both of them maintained that contact till Alec deflated. Izzy’s eye power is too powerful for him to handle.

He threw his hands up. “Alright fine. I was out with Magnus. Why are you so interested now?? You were never _that_ interested in my previous relationships.”

“ _Because_ I can see that you’re serious about this one.”

Alec stilled for a second and tried to recover after by casually crossing his arms but as sharp as ever, Izzy caught that moment again.

Izzy sighed, sitting down beside Alec as he pointedly averted his gaze to the carpet. “You love him don’t you.” She stated softly. Alec flinched slightly but said nothing, tension running tight in his posture. Izzy gently rested her hand in his forearm as an assurance. After a moment or so, Alec sighed loudly, the tense line of his body relaxing.

“Yeah…”

A small flush appeared on his cheeks as he admit it, voice barely above a whisper as his lips twisted in a weird way like he don’t know whether to smile or frown. Izzy silently looked at her brother who was rubbing his cheek awkwardly with a fond smile.

She spread her arms wide, pulling a big grin. “Come here.”

Alec took a look at her and collapsed into her embrace without hesitation, wrapping his arms around her waist and hooked his chin over her shoulder. Izzy wrapped hers around his broad shoulders and held on tight.

“You give the best hugs.” Alec muttered into her shoulder, making her chuckle.

“ _We_ give the best LightwoodTM  hugs.” Izzy decided with a nod, giggling slightly. Alec snorted and hugged a little tighter with Izzy reciprocating it. Another moment gone by before Alec spoke again.

“You look beautiful by the way.”

Izzy smiled another fond smile, “Don’t I always.” patting Alec on the back. Alec pulled back and held her at arm length, assessing her dress.

He raised a brow with a smirk, “White cropped with a mini skirt and those silver ankle heel boots?? Flashy.” Alec gave a whistle and a thumb ups, “I like it.”

Izzy laughed and slapped Alec’s chest, “Speaking of which, there’s a party happening soon. It doesn’t start without me there so better grab your jacket and let’s go.”

Alec got up with his blazer in hand and walked to his bedroom, flashing a universal ‘OK’ sign.

“Hurry up!” Izzy called out.

“’Kay sis!”

 

*

 

“I saw that Raphael.” Magnus crossed his arms.

“What did you see Magnus?” Raphael retorted, crossing his arms as well.

Magnus made an ‘are-you-serious’ face, “Well, _you_ baring your teeth threateningly at Alec even though he did nothing.”

“Oh did I? Why did I not notice that.” Raphael said coolly, inspecting his nails.

Magnus rolled his eyes skyward at his sassy reply, “Must you do that?”

Raphael shrugged a shoulder, no remorse or whatsoever on his face. “It’s just a light warning.”

Magnus shut his eyes, massaging the crease that formed between his furrowed brows. “You—never mind.” Giving up on chastising his stubborn friend because he won’t listen anyway.

“Right, someone named Simon called earlier. You left your phone at home _idiota_.”

“Oh…I didn’t realise. What did he say?” Magnus asked as he remembered earlier this morning he was so nervous for the ‘non-date’ that he forgot his phone.

“ _Dios_ he rambled so much I almost didn’t catch his question. For that six minutes he only asked for the time to be at Pandemonium.” Raphael said amusedly yet looking annoyed. Interesting.

Wait. He listened to Shirley babbled for _six_ freaking minutes?? From the look of it, Raphael might be more interested than he let on. _Very very_ interesting, Magnus’ match making instinct was tingling with excitement. He can’t wait for later.

Before he could speak, Raphael beats him to it. “Okay. You need to change _now_. I need time to do your makeup and hair.” Raphael quickly said while he pushed Magnus into his bedroom, not even waiting for him to take off his boots and closed the door shut in his face. Geeze, what’s with Raph and his door slamming.

Magnus shook his head and turned to look at the clothes laid out for him. They look…nice. They actually look pretty nice. Like really nice _nice_. Even he was surprised as he hold a silk, slightly see-through maroon button-down. Damn Raphael and his fashion sense, always the diva. But will they even look good on him? Magnus glared at the clothes dubiously, trying to imagine what he looks like in them.

Whatever, he better get changing before that diva out there starts pounding on his door. Poor doors.

 

The pants—no the leather pants are fucking _tight_. Can he even dance in them later?? Magnus did some squats on the spot, testing the elasticity. Apparently the answer is yes. He assessed himself in the mirror, twisting his body around in different angles to see how he looks.

The verdict?

Hot. He actually looks hot.

But something’s missing from the entire outfit, he don’t know what though. Before Magnus pondered more, Raphael knocked on the door.

“Are you done?”

“Yup.” Magnus replied, opening the door.

Raphael eyed his outfit for a second and sighed. “ _Dios mío_ this is not how a High Warlock of Brooklyn should look like.” He stepped forward and began unbuttoning all the buttons that Magnus had done up to the very top till the bottom, just shy above Magnus’ navel.

“Wha-what are you doing undressing me?? I don’t swing your way.” Magnus said, bewildered by Raphael’s action.

“ _Dios No_ I’m not, just exposing your chest. I don’t want you swinging my way either. _Idiota._ ” Swatting Magnus’ hands away as he tried to button up the buttons again. Magnus gave up stopping him and raised his arms to the sides. Said man started tucking in the hem of the silk button-down into his leather pants, shifting the buckle of the belt off centre and to the back which Magnus didn’t know was a thing of fashion. Magnus let him, though not without a frown. Might as well let Raphael do his thing.

Raphael took a step back and appraised his work with a squint of his eyes. Seemingly satisfied, he smirked and walked to the living room where all the stuff were. “Okay now, your hair, makeup, nails and jewellery.”

Magnus blinked, “Jewellery and nails??”

“ _Si guapo_. Can’t go without them.” Raphael replied, sounding fondly exasperated. He sighed, picking up an arrowhead necklace and a cuff earing, “Like you used to.” Mumbling more to himself, not meant for Magnus’ ears.

“Let’s get started.” Raphael turned, holding the jewellery up just as Magnus settled down on the couch.

 

*

 

“Oh my god. Who the hell is that?” Magnus cried, pointing at the mirror.

“Gollum obviously.” Raphael deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

Magnus chanced a glare at Raphael, “Rude.”

“But look! That’s not me! This is like a total makeover!” Magnus took a step closer to mirror, staring at the dark eyeshadow with gold glitter and blue eyeliner surrounding his eyes. “And look at my lips!” he tapped his lips lightly, afraid that he'll rub the lipstick off. He made a pose at Raphael, puckering his lips into ‘the duck lips’, “Do I look like Kylie yet?”

“I did use Kylie lip kit.” Raphael picked up the lipstick, turning it in his hand.

Magnus straightened up and walked over to where Raphael was. “Really?” taking the lipstick from Raphael’s hand. He put it back down on the table with a shrug after losing his interest.

“Anyway, I look like a character that belongs to the X-men with the white highlights and all.”

Raphael gave a pointed glare at him and gestured him to come over.

“What is it?” Magnus questioned. Raphael said nothing and started brushing his chest…with glitter. “What are you doing?? It's ticklish.” he said, squirming. 

“Making your chest shine. Stop moving.” Raphael muttered with a 'tsk' as he continue brushing further down to Magnus’ abs.

“You are making me into a freaking unicorn with so much glitter.” Magnus planted his hands on his hips.

“Got to have a selling point.” Raphael leant back, cocking his head left and right to see if he had missed a spot.

“But they are everywhere?! On my hair, eyelids, nails, the blazer and now _torso_??”

Raphael threw an irritated face and clicked his tongue as he put the brush down. “ _Cállate_. Stop whining.” He opened a shoe box, picking up the pair of black heel boots and push them into Magnus’ hands. “Now wear these.”

Magnus blew out a long suffering breath. “Finee.” Rolling his eyes again as he push his feet into those boots. They look amazing by the way not that he will tell Raphael. Can’t have his friend’s ego inflate any further now can he.

“You done? Ragnor and Catarina are waiting outside.” Raphael asked after clearing everything. Magnus nodded wordlessly, following Raphael out of the house. Sure enough, they were outside and Catarina was honking at them impatiently.

“We ain’t got all day, princesses!” Catarina yelled through the open window. Magnus stuck a tongue out at her and Ragnor shook his head at their antic.

“Damn, lookit’ both of you. Hot stuff going on there.” Catarina wolf whistled as they got into the backseats. “Especially _you_ Magnus Bane.”

Magnus chuckled self-consciously, dipping his gaze down to his lap. “Stop it, I look like I’ve been in a glitter bomb.” Looking up just in time to see Raphael rolling his eyes and folding his arms petulantly. Catarina's smile widen, laughing lightly at Raphael’s reaction. She shared a look through the rear-view mirror with Raphael. Raphael shrugged and darted his eyes away, glaring at the view outside the car.

“Alright, enough with the small talk. We should get going.” Ragnor interrupted, clearly not interested to what’s going on though he caught the silent interaction between them.

“ _Sí_ we should, before the glitter man speaks.” Raphael added, returning to his cool, sassy self again. Magnus glared at him, albeit with a fond look and Raphael paid no attention to it (he did).

 

 

Through the journey to Pandemonium, the initial small sense of panic residing in Magnus’ chest gradually increase the closer they were to their destination. Questions of how the people will stare at him, with undisguised disgust apparent in their eyes? Or with resentment scrawled across their nameless faces? He shouldn’t be dressed like that. No doubt it’s for business but just…no.

He shouldn’t.

A wash of nausea wave passed him, he felt he’s going to vomit anytime.

He wouldn’t be able to stand their judgement. Their harsh scrutiny. He should hide who he is, in the shadows. That’s where he belongs. What if they scorn him because he looks like a _freak_?? He never been dressed like this before. What if they cuss him out because they knew of his sexuality just from the way he dressed??

The sense of dread grew. 

Even though he knows that the world is starting to accept this but some people aren't...What is this?? Why is he being like this again? He couldn’t stop them. Where are all these thoughts coming from? Wh-he don’t know.

What if _Alexander_ saw him? Will he be disgusted?? No no. Why would Alec even looked in his way?

He’s nothing special.

Maybe he should back out of the performance. Yes he should. But…he can’t just leave Raphael alone out there on the stage…what should he do? What is eve—

“…hey, Magnus!”

Magnus blinked hard, shaking himself out of his anxiety-infused mind.

“Magnus, hey. Breathe with me, come on.”

He’s not breathing? When did he stop breathing? Magnus found himself breathing shallowly, nearing hyperventilating. His knuckles white from the tight clenching of his fist, trembling from the exertion.

“That’s it, follow me, deep breath. You are alright.” Familiar voice sounding through his ears, a soft, gentle hand covering his fisted one while rubbing small soothing circles onto his skin. He sighed a shuddering breath as he use the touch to ground himself.

“Everything’s fine. We’re here.” A female voice sounded again. Catarina. That’s her voice. Magnus nodded to himself as he slowly comes back to his senses.

“Catarina.” Magnus said.

“Yes Magnus, I’m here. We’re here.” She emphasized again. “Are you okay now?” she asked with a gentle tone, still resuming the rubbing on his hand. 

“I’m fine.” Magnus answered softly, shutting his eyes and missing the concerned looked shared between the trio. Silence remained among them as they patiently wait for Magnus to calm down.

After a few minutes, Raphael spoke up softly, eyes losing their usual coolness. “What happened?”

Magnus sighed, wanting to scrub his face but resist because he would ruin the makeup. “…It’s…it’s stupid.” A long moment passed before he spoke again. “I er…got paranoid about what people would think of me. I mean I’ve never been you know…dressed up like this before…”

Raphael bit his lips between his teeth, looking down and both Ragnor and Catarina shared a sad look.

“and thinking of the crowd made me panicked I guess…it-it’s dumb.” Magnus gave a self-deprecating chuckle, rubbing his nape with shoulders hunched in.

Ragnor broke the silence this time. “Magnus my dear. What you have said was not dumb. They are not irrational.” He waited for Magnus to look at him before continuing. “Yes, sometimes you could not help but get these thoughts, these feelings even if you do not want them.”

He gestured vaguely to himself and everyone else in the car, “Even I, _we_ , get under those criticism and get paranoid like you have said. Let down by those senseless opinions that aren’t ours to care. It’s society, Magnus. The world is cruel, like we always know and all the more of a reason to shove their critics up their arses.”

Ragnor leant forward, holding Magnus’ hand, “So, you should get up on that stage and show them what you’ve got.” Looking at him with so much warmth and old fondness that Magnus couldn’t help the prickling of tears forming at the edge of his eyes.

“You can flip a bird if any of them disagree,” making Magnus giggled a bit as he sniffled, “but the most important of all is that you have to enjoy what you do. You don’t have to bloody care about them. If they like it, fine. If they don’t, _fuck_ them.”

Magnus snorted and gave an amused laugh, feeling so much better already. “That was the most gentlemanly _fuck_ I have ever heard from you.” He commented, voice quivering.

Ragnor rolled a fond eye roll, “After all the things I have said, you only caught that part? I should have known. Stop making fun of me just because I’m English.” He teased.

Catarina chuckled, shaking her head. “Just know we are here for you. Always.” Grinning with as much warmth as Ragnor gave to him earlier.

Magnus smiled a small grin, eyes shining with unshed tears, “I know.”

Catarina switched her gaze to Raphael who had been quiet all the while. “Raphael?”

Magnus turned towards the silent man sitting beside him. “Raph?” he said, expecting him to rebuke with the ‘Don’t call me that’ phrase. What he did not expect was being pounced by said man with a sudden crushing hug that he was almost knocked out of breath. Magnus blinked several quick blinks in surprise, just as shock as the other two were.

“Raphael?”

“Don’t cry. You are only going to ruin the makeup.” Raphael’s muffled reply came from where he buried his face in Magnus’ shoulder.

Magnus giggled, voice coming out slightly strained, “Aww, where did my cool Raph go?” He circled his arms around the shoulders of the shorter man firmly, blinking rapidly now to keep the tears at bay.

The hug got a little tighter.

“ _Cállate_.”

 

*

 

Alec was hit by a bright strobe of light when he entered Pandemonium, rendering him blind for a second before everything focused before him. People were dancing and writhing on the dancefloor, showing off their bodies for attention. Some cheering at the booths while some chatting at the flashy bar. The incessant flashing of the spot lights accompanied the loud, ground throbbing music that was actually surprising good. That was already saying something about the club getting quality DJs.

Pandemonium is somehow different from other clubs that he had been to before which were a bore. Maybe it’s the vibe of the place? He can’t get his finger around it, but it’s somehow different.

He shrugged it off and followed Izzy who was already bouncing with so much energy and excitement that it’s spreading to him. Maybe this club would be fun after all.

“I see Clary! Hurry up Alec!” Izzy shouted over the music, weaving through the crowd with ease. Alec shook his head fondly, hurrying after her. They reached the booth near the stage and Izzy was already pulling her into a hug and planting a kiss on a blushing Clary.

“Wo-wow Izzy you look amazing…” and that’s when Alec decided to tune them out.

“Hey Alec, dragged by Izzy again huh.” Jace pulled him in a half hug while passing him a beer.

“Yeah, and,” Alec smacked Jace upside his head, making Jace squawked out an indignant ‘Dude!’, “why didn’t you say anything when you leave?!”

Jace made a frown and shrugged his shoulders, “Well I don’t really want to wake you up at six in the morning. I know you will kill me if I did.” 

Alec scoffed, taking a sip of the cold beer. “Glad you know.” He took a look around the place, taking in the ambience of it. A couple of ladies in their revealing low cut dresses were giggling and biting their lips, trying out the seductive eye winking technique. They’re pretty, yes, but boy if they know he’s gay, they won’t be doing that anymore. It’s a waste of time.

He gave a smirk and that’s about it, already turning his gaze away from them. Now there’s a guy smirking at him. Right, he’s pretty cute with that denim shorts on but not exactly his type. His type is someone who has big, dark brown eyes and smooth bronze skin. Preferably with soft floppy hair and well-built body. You know who. Anyway, he’s not looking for anyone’s attention except for that one person who was sadly not here. Alec pout into his beer, missing that person dearly.

His heart belongs to Magnus now. His adorable babe.

Just as he was about to ask Izzy for the time of the performance, a familiar face popped up near the bar.

“Hey!” Alec nudged Izzy’s arm, but she’s too busy smooching Clary’s face to even notice him. He rolled his eyes and sighed, telling Jace that he will be at bar and got up without disturbing her again.

“What are you doing here?” Alec asked curiously when he reached the bar, sitting down.

“Oh heyy Alec you’re here too!” Simon greeted with his eyes comically wide with surprise. “I was just waiting to watch the performance! It’s starting in like a minute soon and It’s gonna be awesome I tell you! I’m so excited!! Did you know that Ma—”

Simon was instantly cut off from his rambling when all of the sudden the lights in the club dimmed and the spotlights were now facing the stage, concentrating at the announcer for attention. The chatter around them died down, all looking forward to see what’s happening on stage.

Simon cupped his face with his hands, feet stamping lightly and whispering loudly, “Oh my godd it’s starting!!”

Alec ignored him, interest piqued as he waited for the announcer to start talking.

“Who’s ready for some awesome show tonight?!!” the announcer yelled into the mike and everybody screamed at once, cheering and whistling.

“Well here they are. Get ready for—” the announcer swept his arm across the stage while stepping away, staging a suspense.

“The Downworld!”

Screams erupted from the floor immediately and Alec felt like his eardrums were exploding.

The stage lit up from below, casting a glow to the two silhouettes in the middle with backs facing the audience at the same as the music starts up. 

A tune blasted from the speakers and Alec easily recognised it because Izzy was always humming the song.

The silhouettes span around as Alec was taking a sip from his beer and the spotlights shone on them. Alec’s mind went offline. Seconds gone by, his eyes widened and he spat his beer out, some dribbling down his chin.

Is—Is that?? Is that—oh my god. _Oh My God._ Holy SHIT. Fucking hell!

Magnus. It’s Magnus.

Is that really Magnus??! He’s not hallucinating was he???

 

[ _Give it to me_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejzfnJemmkY) _, I'm worth it_

 

Holy fucking shitballs.

Alec elbowed Simon without looking away, “Simon! Is that Magnus dancing??!”

Simon wrinkled his nose at being disturbed despite looking a little dazed out, “Yeah, he didn’t tell you?”

Alec stared opened mouth at Magnus dancing to the beat, “…no.” he whispered to himself, enraptured. He’s breathless, heart beating like a wild horse. The sight before him was unbelievable.

 

_Baby, I'm worth it_

‘Oh my god…’ Alec thought (out loud) as Magnus gyrated his hips, body moving lithely and deft to the music.

 

_Uh huh I'm worth it_

_Gimme gimme I'm worth it_

 

Magnus was so fucking beautiful and sexy.

He was shining too. Literally. He had makeup on. Make. Up.

Smokey, dark kohl lined with gold glitter framed his eyes and that dark purple lips...so so…kissable that Alec wants to bite them. The noise around him drowns out, Alec’s vision only tunnelling on Magnus’ figure. His hair was highlighted with strands of _white_ , styled into a fucking _Mohawk_. _The_ Mohawk. No it should be The Banehawk. It’s official.

He was wearing a studded blazer, snugged tight around his big fucking biceps. Alec was going to cry. And Magnus’ flowy, black shirt wasn’t even buttoned up, showing off his toned chest and taut, _chiselled_ abdomen. They were fucking _glittered_ on as well. For fuck’s sake.

Alec groaned, he was getting hard. He wants to lick and suck on that strip of skin so badly for the taste of saltiness and breathes in the musk of Magnus that you don’t even know how bad it was. Alec pushed the heel of his hand hard against his hard-on with a wince to suppress it.

Magnus’ fucking _leeeggs_ in skin-tight fucking _matte-red leather paannts_ and heel combat boots like _whaatt_??! He was sex on legs and an epitome of a fucking _sin_. He a _Goddd_. An ethereal, out of this world beauty!! (Alec was having a small mental breakdown from seeing Magnus like this.)

Seeing Magnus’ thigh muscles bunching as he bent his knees and jerked his hip forward whilst running his hands down the line of his torso to cup his _crotch_ were doing _a lot_ of things to Alec. He needs his head to be between those thighs like right fucking now.

Alec’s dead.

Magnus had to go and twisted his body around, showing his perky, amazing, fantastic piece of art, wonderful, supple, perky ass and fucking started _twerking._ He even turned his head towards the audience with a smouldering look, passing his fingers across his lips and fucking _licked_ them with a wink of his eye.

He was so affected by the onslaught attacks of sexiness, the pure lust and want that he’s dead. Even the knuckles whitening, tight 'to a point of crushing' grip, on the beer bottle did not help a single bit. Nor was the firm pressing of his hand on his increasing hard bulge helped to ease the pain. Alec will have to cross his legs tight now to hide it, not taking the chances of people catching sight of his boner even though it was dark from where he was sitting.

Alec wanted to go up there and drag Magnus off the stage and into the toilet stall so he could run his tongue across his body and sucking bruises onto that golden skin. _To mark him his_. Attacking his lips and biting them to make them swollen. Imagining Magnus’ flushed face with blown pupils and mussed hair raised his desire up a notch.

Fuck! 

Fuck, no no no! He shouldn’t be thinking about doing all these things Magnus, that’s not the right way to treat Magnus as if he was only seen as a sexual entity for his fantasies. Moreover, they’d only been on ONE date!! So stop it Alec! He's an adult for Christ's sake. Be more sensible and stop acting like a horny teenager with overflowing sex hormones!

If he wants to chase Magnus’ heart, he should be more considerate. Yes. That’s the right way, and not to forget about being patient with Magnus too. Alec got a gist on Magnus’ past relationships however vague they were and Magnus’ was still struggling with them.

Alec should be a better man than a sex-driven maniac! Just because he hasn’t got laid in a while doesn’t mean he should see Magnus in this way, though not counting the time spent with his right hand.

Alec took some deep breaths to forcefully calm himself down albeit still not taking his eyes off Magnus. He refused to do that because missing Magnus in action will be his utmost regret. However, by thinking of his father worked perfectly well because he felt like someone had dumped a bucket full of ice cold water on him, dampening the lingering heated drive in his blood.

He chugged the rest of his near lukewarm beer and sighed, eyes still trained on Magnus who was currently grinding the floor. Help.

“Hey you alright? Looking a bit flushed there, too much drink?” Simon asked with a concerned frown, leaning into Alec space just so he could hear him over the music.

“Yeah, fine. I’m fine. Too much of it I guess.” Alec raised his empty beer bottle absently, not looking in Simon’s direction as he spoke. It’s his only beer so far.

“Oh, I see. By the way, they’re on their last song for now before going on a break. Next is Raphael’s and Magnus’ solo dances at eleven before ending off with a dance together again!! Hey hey! Did you see them?? They are so amazinggg!! Like did you see the way they execute those moves?? Those flips mann. I’m soo shook right now!! I can’t freaking wait…”

 

_[Y dónde está mi gente?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jl6gS2KbYkk) _

 

Alec already drifted off by then. Simon’s voice fading away, along with the cacophonous sound of the people. Since he got the information for the performance, the rest were nonsense rambling as usual by Simon.

 

_Mais fais bouger la tête_

_Y dónde está mi gente?_

 

He watched with eyes roving, breath slightly hitching as Magnus did a few full body waves, muscles rippling beautifully and glitters sparkling along under the light. Alec only snapped out of it when he unconsciously drank from his empty bottle.

Blame those damn cut hips.

 

_Say yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Uno, dos, tres, leggo'_

 

Magnus did a one hand stand after, then glided down to the floor with such controlled grind. He wished he was the floor. Alec sighed longingly, inconspicuously covering and pressing down on his front again just in case. _Ay, me gusta_ , he thought.

He waved for the bartender to get another drink. Whiskey neat this time. He needed it. It’s going to be a long night.

Magnus will be the death of him.

 

*

 

“Hi, ready?” Maureen smiled as she led them to the backstage.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Magnus said with a raise of his eyebrows as he blew out a breath, shaking himself off from the nerves. He snatched the shot glass from Ragnor’s hand and threw it back, ignoring his grumbling.

Magnus took in the burnt on his throat to soothe his fear as he tossed the shot glass behind him. There’s no shattering sound which means it’s fine, someone caught it. Raphael simply nodded with a slight lift of his lips, looking unbothered about facing the crowd.

“Don’t worry so much, I’m sure you’ll do fine. You tend to forget the world once you start dancing anyway. We’ll be the loudest in the crowd screaming our heads off for the both you.” Catarina squeezed a reassuring grip on Magnus shoulder. Magnus smiled lightly, nodding, “I’m sure you will.” Throwing in a kiss on her cheek just to make her laugh. “Thank you.”

Catarina shook her head gently, cupping his cheek. “What are friends for?” Magnus ducked his head, biting his lips that were making their way into a huge grin.

Just then, the MC started announcing, a cue for them to get ready for the stage. Catarina slapped his ass with a wink, “Go get’em tiger!” only eliciting a yelp of surprise from Magnus. He glared at her half-heartedly as he got onto the darkened part of the stage. Now with his nerves clamed, Magnus was ready to do this. He nodded to Raphael and they both got into position.

Let’s get the party started.

 

*

 

The performance went by like a blur of zest and adrenaline rush, now they were having their break. At the end of the first part of it, Magnus was already buzzing pleasantly from the exertion. Heart thumping hard against his sternum rapidly and a light sheen of perspiration formed on his forehead, he felt high despite that. It’s amazing what dance can do to him.

At some point in the middle of the performance, he swore he heard Catarina’s shouting through the booming speakers. That woman sure don’t disappoint. He tried looking out for her and Ragnor but the glare of the dancing lights were making it hard for him to do so. But despite that, he actually spotted Shiloh, just a glimpse, chattering to someone blocked from his view. He smirked. Since Sierra was here he can’t wait to introduce him to Raphael.

“They’re at the bar.” Raphael said, lifting his phone. Magnus smirked even wider.

“Then what are we waiting for?” getting pumped up to watch the cute reaction between Seth and Raphael.

 

They finally reached the bar, opposite of where Sawyer was but he will get to him later, after getting stopped by line of the people who complimented them for their performance and had even received invitations for some private times which they politely declined (Raphael not so much).

“Hey there my beautiful Blue Lady and dear sweet Cabbage.” Magnus greeted, wrapping his arm around Catarina’s shoulder and brushing her dark, blue-tipped hair to the side as he slid down on the empty seat beside her. Ragnor pushed an orange shimmery cocktail towards Magnus and a Bloody Mary to Raphael who nodded.

“I hate it when you called me that.” Ragnor greeted in lieu, taking a sip from his glass. Magnus chuckled, missing the look that passed between Raphael and Ragnor.

“You hot shots are amazing out there! Looking so damn fine under the light.” Catarina winked at the both of them, sipping from the straw of her very neon blue cocktail.

“You are making me puke.” Raphael scowled and faked a gag behind his hand. Catarina punched his upper arm and glared at him.

“I wouldn’t ride you even if you beg me to.”

Raphael made an appalled face immediately, shivering exaggeratingly. “Gross, now I need my brain bleached.”

Magnus shook his head fondly at his friends banter, he loves his little mismatched family.

“Magnus!! Heyy!” here comes the overexcited puppy, making his way towards Magnus while accidentally bumping into someone. Magnus snorted, what a klutz. At least now he don't have to get him to Raphael. 

“Nice to see you Silas, clumsy as always.” Magnus said with quirk of his brow at energetic guy who never seems to stop fidgeting, not noticing the figure standing behind Scott.

Stewart pouted, “I’m Simon!” Magnus discreetly glanced over to Raphael only to find him already looking at Shelby. Oh ho ho, this is damn fun wasn’t it.

“Alright then, _Shaun,_ ” Simone rolled his eyes, “meet Raphael. Raphael, meet Stacey.” Magnus smiled smugly and waggled his brows at Catarina and Ragnor, both instantly getting the message. They too await eagerly for the drama to unfold between them.

Simon blinked a few times, mouth parted slightly as if shocked to see Raphael who was standing right before him with a hidden smirk. There was a moment of silence among the group. Magnus was amazed to see Simon (he’s running out of names for Simon) being rendered speechless for the first time! He literally _never_ stops talking and now this?? Amazing result!

Raphael caught Simon fleeting glances down at his body shyly and simpered. The action made Simon snapped his eyes up and realised that he was caught blatantly checking Raphael out. Blush arose onto his cheeks and ears, burning hotly as he hurriedly ducked his head down, staring at his sneakers.

Raphael took a pity on Simon and started first, “Nice to meet you,  _Simon._ ” purposefully emphasizing Simon’s name. Simon was adorable. Thick bushy brows with his doe-like, wide brown eyes. Pinkish cheeks and glasses hanging askew on his nose. Sigh. 

Simon whipped his head up, surprised. “H-Hi. I’m-I’m Simon…”

Raphael grinned, showing a little teeth. “Oh I know.” Simon bit his lip in embarrassment, rubbing his neck. _Cute_ , Raphael mused, tilting his head a little, sliding his gaze up and down Simon’s form. “Let me get you a drink.”

Simon let out a squeak, nodding looking like he could pass out anytime and followed Raphael who placed a hand on the small of Simon’s back making Simon jumped.

They watched their retreating backs and Magnus turned to exchange an astonished look at Catarina and Ragnor. “Did you fucking see what I just saw? Tell me I’m not hallucinating.”

Ragnor was shaking his head, smiling amusedly into his glass. Catarina snickered, mouthing ‘Holy shit!’ because Raphael actually made a move _._ The normally aloof Raphael had actually smiled an actual _smile_ with teeth and all to Simon of all people and that hand on his back?? He also got Simon a fucking drink! He _likes_ Simon!!

Someone who was not in their clique snorted. Magnus frowned in confusion, brows furrowing. He swiveled his head around. Who the hell was—oh.

Magnus locked eyes with the guy standing behind Simon before.

“Alexander.”  

“Hi Magnus.” Alec crooked his million dollar smile.

Magnus’ heart skipped a beat. No, scratch that, it skipped several beats. He wasn’t sure is he even alive. How had he not seen Alec there?? He's like so tall. His heart was beating like a mini drum, in fast steady beats. Oh by the heavens, he didn’t expect to see Alec tonight, and in an outfit like this?!

Before he could really start panicking, Alec stepped closer. He leant forward and trapped him between the bar top counter, causing his brain to shut out all the unnecessary thoughts other than Alec. He’s so close. Alec had his hand placed behind Magnus, eyes staring intensely into his with an infuriating smile of his that Magnus couldn’t defy.

“You’re beautiful.” Alec said lowly in his baritone voice and pressed a light kiss on Magnus’ cheek, barely a brush.

Blushes burst onto his skin instantaneously, Magnus was beginning to sweat again under his blazer. The heat had creeped down his neck. It had gotten so hot in here.

Magnus shot up from his seat as if it was on fire, just nearly missed clocking onto Alec’s chin. “Washroom! I-I er ne-need to pee! I-I m-meant relief myself. Se-see you later!” he stuttered not looking at Alec in the eyes and sped walked away from him with head dipped down low. He didn’t even register Catarina’s howl of laughter and Alec standing stocked still with surprise at Magnus’ unexpected action.

 

After some deep breathing exercise done to get his rapid staccato beating of his heart down, Magnus got out of the restroom feeling almost ready to face Alec again when something strange occurred.

A pale blue wisp of…smoke? Electricity?? Or something floated around his hand for a few seconds before dissipating away into nothing. The blue thingy left behind a faint smell of burnt sugar that he caught before it was being overpowered by a striking smell of perfume when a very glitzy woman walked passed him. 

It looked like it appeared out of thin air too.

Magnus stared at his hand, incredulous and iffy somehow. Did he do something?? What the hell was that? Or should he say, what the actual flying fuck was that?

He clenched his fingers and turned his hand around a few times to check if there’s anything on it.

 

Nothing.

 

Alright, maybe he drank too much, that’s why he’s seeing things, though he had only taken a couple (only one) of shots before his performance for nerves. Or maybe it’s the trick of the flashy, scintillating spotlights that got mixed with the fake fog around, creating an illusion…though that blue thing was rather conspicuous against the fog…

Okay he’s getting freaked now. It might be something supernatural and he don’t want to think about it. Maybe he should get supernatural squad AKA Team Free Will to save him or something. He let out a nervous chuckle. God he’s been watching too much of Supernatural though he can’t lie, they are hot as fuck.

Chills ran down his spine for a second and goosebumps raised. Magnus determinedly pushed that sceptical thought aside and made his way back to Alec, subconsciously rubbing his fingers together.

With too much on his mind, Magnus failed to heed a figure watching him from the shadows.

 

 

Grinning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: I'm kinda writing all these fics in secret (a difficult feat tbh, nearly died of heart attack a few times when I thought I was gonna get caught lol) so I gotta be sneaky or I'll be a dead man if found out. But I will not abandon this fic ever, Malec's my babes I wouldn't do that to them. ♥
> 
> *My updates will be sporadic, there won't be a fixed date. Sorry.
> 
> I don't know what happened to the YouTube link to the video for the second one, Mi Gente, last night was playing fine. So if you could see the video, great. If you can't, I'm sorry I don't what happened. 
> 
> There are actually three dances for the performance, I skipped the middle one lol sorry. But this is how I imagine [them](https://youtu.be/lq5oUOKh368) for the middle song, just with a bit more sexy moves.

**Author's Note:**

> Meh:-|


End file.
